FALSO MATRIMONIO
by tomoeandikr
Summary: Au Su reputacion estaba por los suelos, necesitaba casarse, ella queria una herencia, necesitaba casarse, ¿el deseo y el destino seran suficientes para mantener un matrimonio? sessho- aome
1. NECESIDAD DE CASARSE

El negro no era un color que usualmente usara, pero en esta ocasión era reflejo de su situación y de su estado de ánimo

**FALSO MATRIMONIO **

**CAPITULO 1 " NECESIDAD DE CASARSE" **

El negro no era un color que usualmente usara, pero en esta ocasión era reflejo de su situación y de su estado de ánimo. Se puso de pie de la silla en la que estaba sentada y vio a los invitados ¿Por qué tener que atenderlos cuando estaba sufriendo de esa manera? Suspiro cansada, no podía correrlos, sus padres le habían enseñado valores y modales, al menos eso debía mantenerlo, aún estas situaciones.

Dio un vistazo al lugar, podía ver a mucha gente conocida, socializando como si nada hubiera pasado, no podía culparlos, la mayoría de esa gente lo único que buscaba era sacar dinero de sus padre, ahora le intentarían sacarle dinero a ella. Vio al asesor financiero de su padre acercándose a ella lentamente.

- Aome – le dijo como saludo - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- tan bien como podría estar – contestó Aome bebiendo un poco de café

- Aome, se que no es el momento pero… tenemos que hablar – dijo en un tono que Aome sabía bien que no era bueno.

- claro – dijo en un tono cansado – vamos al estudio.

Atravesaron la habitación lo cual les llevó un tiempo ya que varias personas se detenían a darle el pésame a Aome la cual solo contestaba con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, fue una lenta tortura hasta que llegaron al estudio donde el señor Shinomori cerró la puerta tras el y se sentó en un sofá de piel.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Aome viendo la cansada expresión del hombre. Si había alguien que había luchado hombro a hombro con su padre para levantar la compañía de bienes raíces que tenía su familia era el.

- Aome sabes bien que tu padre era un gran hombre pero…- dijo deteniéndose para ver a Aome y después prosiguió – alguien le ha estafado, antes de morir tu padre enfrentaba ya varios problemas ..

- ¡no puede ser! – gritó Aome enfadada.

- calma Aome, eso no es todo, he arreglado con el abogado que no presenten cargos por evasión de impuestos pero tendrás que vender y dar todas las propiedades excepto la villa de la playa – dijo el señor. Aome se dejo caer en el sofá y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Todo estaba perdido, ya no tenía nada, ni familia, ni verdaderos amigos y ahora ni siquiera dinero con el que sobrevivir.

- ¿entonces la villa es mía? – preguntó con un acento derrotado, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Aome – dijo el hombre – mañana leerán el testamento hasta entonces sabremos todo, ahora descansa, yo me encargo de los invitados.

El señor Shinomori salió de la habitación dejando a Aome en la habitación. Se sentía tan sola, tan desamparada que daría todo por tener a alguien a su lado. Pero en parte era su culpa, aún podía recordar como su madre le rogaba por que saliera con chicos, pero ella siempre había puesto su carrera en artes que nada, pretendientes no le faltaban pero siempre se había negado. Ahora tal vez tendría a un hombre bueno junto a ella…pero no había sido así.

Se levantó del sofá, se limpió las lágrimas y se aliso la falda. Tenía que ser fuerte, su padre no le había enseñado a ser débil. Saldría adelante, trabajaría al fin y al cabo tenía su carrera, buscaría un lugar donde vivir y dejaría como recuerdo esa vida llena de lujos que había tenido y de la que ahora ya no era parte.

……………………….

Vio por el ventanal de su oficina, tenía una gran vista, desde ahí podía ver la avenida principal, el tráfico que había, los edificios que se levantaban como monstruos y el cielo infinito que le decía que algo más tendría que haber para el. Y eso era justamente lo que quería, avanzar a algo más, saborear nuevas cosas. Estaba cansado de las fiestas superficiales, de los amigos hipócritas y de mujeres que solo sabían de moda, fiestas, modales y nada más. Mujeres como ella.

Se levantó de la silla y vio a su asistente entrar, era más joven que el, tenía un futuro prominente y era sin duda brillante.

- tienes que contestar la invitación a la cena de caridad de la señora Robinson, es una de las pocas que aún te invita, ya sabes después de lo de…

- ya, ya – dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano - ¿Cuándo es?

- mañana por la noche. – contestó su asistente – y tu cita de las seis acaba de cancelar.

- me lo imagine – dijo Sesshomaru en un tono realmente cansado - ¿Qué vamos hacer? La agencia se cae a pedazos…todo por esa maldita perra!

- debemos pensar en estrategias no en insultos – le recomendó su asistente – esta tarde pensaré que podemos hacer.

- bueno al menos que seas un genio podrás encontrar una buena respuesta – dijo Sesshomaru caminando hasta la puerta – saldré temprano tengo el celular prendido.

- bien…

Tenía que salir de ahí, la oficina lo asfixiaba, los problemas se habían vuelto más grandes de lo que pensaba, será fácil abrir una agencia de publicidad , una nueva. Pero se llevaría un buen tiempo en volver acreditarla, en trabajar para hacerla crecer. No. Eso no era la opción, tenía que salvar la que ya tenía. Si abría una nueva podía escuchar a su padre decirle que era todo un fracaso. A sus treinta años podía considerarse un hombre con fortuna, tenía dinero, un negocio propio, una casa nada despreciable, además era atractivo para las mujeres, su carisma y rebeldía las atraía y eso era natural en el. Pero su padre solo veía un hombre, solo, sin casarse, que no le daría nietos nunca… un hombre frívolo como lo decían los chismes de los que huía.

El fracaso familiar del que sufría era gracias Inuyasha, su pequeño hermano, el y su pequeña familia era el significado de éxito de su padre, dos hijos y una esposa casi perfecta. El como hermano mayor debería tener ya todo eso en cambio no tenía nada por que el emprender su empresa le había succionado todo el tiempo y cuando creyó encontrar alguien resultó que no era una buena persona.

Entró en el café que visitaba todas las mañanas y pidió su café, se sentó en la barra mientras disfrutaba el suave aroma del café por la mañana. Tenían la televisión encendida y muchos de los presentes la veían con atención, a el no le interesaba mucho pero la curiosidad pudo más que otra cosa.

Estaban dando la noticia de la muerte de Tatsuma Higurashi un importante empresario dueño de una compañía de bienes raíces la cual estaba ya en ruinas y en quiebra. Vaya que sorpresa, eso pasaba muy seguido. Pero entonces pasaron imágenes de la heredera del imperio en ruinas. Ame Higurashi, una joven de 22 años. Las imágenes que pasaban eran de fiestas de gala en las que ella se hacía conocer por su excelente gusto al vestir y su facilidad para socializar con la gente. Inuyasha suspiro, vaya imagen, había un contraste en la chica de fiestas y la chica que habían fotografiado en el funeral, con un vestido sencillo, negro por supuesto , gafas de sol cubriendo sus posiblemente irritados ojos.

Bien esa chiquilla no le interesaba, el tenía sus propios problemas, que quizás no salían en el periódico ni en la televisión y daba gracias a eso pero eran lo suficientemente grandes como dejar de preocuparse por los demás y comenzar a pensar en que tendría que hacer.

…………………………

No había necesidad de vestirse con sus vestidos de diseño ni nada presuntuoso, simplemente iba de negro que al fin no había diferencia. Solo algunas personas estaban en la sala junto con el notario que leería el testamento. Lo único que ella quería era la villa, le traía tantos recuerdos de su infancia que se moriría si no la conseguía. El notario aclaro la garganta, miro a los presentes y comenzó con la lectura del testamento.

Nada que pudieran heredarle, todo estaba ya dado para pagar las deudas, todo excepto la villa. Y entonces antes de que ella pudiera gritar victoria una cláusula especial la dejo en shock, sus padres habían dicho que a menos que ella estuviese casada, tratando de formar una familia en menos de un mes entonces podría conservar la villa, de lo contrario pasaría a manos de su tío más lejano. Aome se sintió palidecer, sus padre siempre estaban pensando en su futuro, su matrimonio pero nunca pensó que llegarían tan lejos como para ponerlo en el testamento. Sintió como alguien le tomaba de la mano, volteo a ver , era el señor Shinomori. El hombre de ya 60 años la veía con comprensión.

- no te preocupes querida buscaré la forma de que puedas heredar sin casarte – le dijo y Aome asintió.

El matrimonio no entraba en sus planes hasta hace unos minutos, ahora tendría que casarse con un desconocido por que el marido que pudiera encontrar sería un extrañó para ella. Se puso de pie y camino hacía la puerta, si bien quería tomar un poco de aire y calmarse estaba casi segura de que le sería imposible.

Lo mejor sería salir a caminar a alguna plaza cercana, rodearse con el ruido de las demás personas, sentarse a ver como la vida de los demás seguía mientras que la suya se desmoronaba poco a poco.

Llegó al centro comercial y se sentó en la zona de comida, pidió un refresco y se acomodo en un lugar donde podía ver a todas las personas que pasaban. Recordaba que hace unos días había estado en ese mismo lugar con uno de esos pretendientes que sus padres le encandilaban, aunque era bastante agradable no le llamaba la atención. Le había comprado flores y la había invitado al cine. Una tarde como cualquiera. Pero ahora no sabía quien sería su esposo, ya no tenía oportunidad de elegir, tendría que casarse con un desconocido. Aome se limpió las lágrimas que salían mientras se ponía de pie, no quería que la vieran así en público, menos los fotógrafos.

Aome levantó la vista y vio a un fotógrafo tomándola, Aome se cubrió la cara con una mano y echo a andar. Ni siquiera sabía por donde iba, solo caminaba en busca de un lugar donde esconderse y el hombre la seguía para pedirle una entrevista.

De pronto choco contra alguien, la hizo levantar la vista y vio a un hombre alto, de cabello plateado , cuerpo ancho y …una mirada tan profunda que la hizo detenerse. Pero los gritos del hombre la hicieron regresar en si misma. Paso de largo al hombre pero este la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hacía otro lado. Aome no había tenido tiempo de decir nada, y de pronto se encontró escondida en un cuarto de limpieza de la plaza, el hombre estaba frente a ella viendo por una rendija de la puerta. A decir verdad tenía algo extraño, algo que le decía que era peligroso andar con el pero…

" no pienses en eso" se dijo a si misma . " te acaba de salvar " pensó. Entonces el hombre la volteo a ver y sonrió. Era una sonrisa confiada…llena de peligro…

- ya se fue – dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

- gracias – dijo Aome sacudiendo su falda – me estaban fastidiando mucho los últimos días

- si me imagine que sería molesto – dijo el hombre – Aome Higurashi ¿no es así?

- si… - contestó Aome abriendo la puerta del armario para salir - ¿y tu quien eres?

- ¿importa? – preguntó el hombre mientras sacaba un cigarro – ya no nos veremos de nuevo.

- ah..- dijo Aome. Estaba decepcionada, de alguna manera espera volver a verle pero..era imposible, era mejor así. – bien, yo tengo que irme

- nos vemos!

…………………….

De regreso a la oficina, después de todo no podía estar todo el día fuera paseando por ahí. Las cosas estaban que ardían y los clientes se le escapaban de las manos. Miroku su asistente entró en la oficina con una pila de papeles y archivos. Se sentó en la silla y le dijo

- bien estuvo analizando los clientes que tienen conexión contigo y con Kagura – dijo – cada uno de ellos piensa lo mismo de ti gracias a … bueno tu ya sabes.

- si y eso que?

- ¿no te has puesto a pensarlo?, la respuesta es tan fácil que no me imagino por que no se nos ocurrió antes.

- ¿Cuál?

- mira muchos de tus clientes son hombres de familia, el chisme es debido a que res soltero pero si fueras casado demostraría que no eres como dicen y tendrían confianza de nuevo – dijo Miroku .

- ¿no estarás …?

- no hay otro camino Sesshomaru tienes que casarte…- dijo Miroku

- no – dijo rotundamente Sesshomaru – eso es lo que mi padre quiere, lo que todos esperan de mi…definitivamente no

- entonces pierdas la empresa – dijo Miroku cruzando los brazos

- no salgo con nadie - dijo sesshomaru cayendo sentado en su silla

- no importa, yo veré que hacer – dijo Miroku poniéndose de pie – tu solo hazte a la idea, el matrimonio es inminente y mientras más rápido mejor

- bien…- dijo Sesshomaru aún sin convencerse – maldita sea….

…………………………..

Dos días habían pasado, dos largos días en los que había tenido que guardar todo lo importante para mudarse a otro lugar. Su amiga de la universidad Sango le había ofrecido su departamento así que sin dudarlo lo había aceptado. Nunca se había puesto a pensar que cansado podría ser el hacer una mudanza, ya tenía muchas cajas hechas, algunas de ellas se iban a una pequeña bodega y otras se iban con ella.

El timbre sonó y fue abrir la puerta, era el señor Shinomori que venía a visitarlo, bueno menos mal..

- hola Aome – le dijo en un tono cansado – tenemos que hablar

- claro – dijo Aome cerrando la puerta - ¿quiere algo de tomar?

- no gracias – dijo el señor Shinomori – vamos al estudio

- de acuerdo – contestó Aome mientras se dirigían al estudio. El hombre se veía realmente cansado.

- he estado hablando con algunos abogados acerca de los del testamento de tus padres – comenzó. – pero no hay buenas noticias, tendrás que casarte Aome de lo contrario no habrá nada para ti.

- me lo imagine – dijo Aome

- veré que puedo hacer, te buscaré a alguien que sea perfecto Aome, no te preocupes. – dijo el hombre. Aome sonrió forzadamente

- gracias – dijo

Bien ya no había marcha atrás, en menos de un mes estaría casada con un desconocido y no podía quejarse, si quería la villa, si quería esos recuerdos entonces tenía que hacerlo.


	2. trato hecho

FALSO MATRIMONIO

**FALSO MATRIMONIO **

**CAPITULO 2 ****"trato hecho" **

Apenas habían pasado dos días desde la lectura del testamento y ya iba camino a encontrarse con la persona que su mejor amiga Sango y el señor Shinomori tenían para ella. Según sus informes era un hombre que necesitaba casarse también por otras razones ajenas al amor y el compromiso. En otras palabras sería un matrimonio por conveniencia y no podría negarse, lo único que le alentaba eran las palabras de su amiga " el testamento te obliga a casarte más no ha mantenerte casada" Si eso era cierto entonces podría anular el matrimonio o divorciarse sin mucho problema.

Para la cita a ciegas usaba el negro por supuesto, no podía dejar el luto nada más por algo así, una falda y una blusa negra eran sus prendas y su cabello suelto. No había puesto mucho empeño por que si después de todo se casaría con el tipo no había mucho problema si se atraían o no.

Solo se preguntaba las razones del por que el hombre querría o mejor dicho tendría que casarse, había pocas opciones que conocía para que alguien tuviera que casarse, una de ellas era la suya, otra podía ser un embarazo imprevisto pero seguramente este no era el caso, un matrimonio forzado por la familia o en otro caso la reputación.

Este último no era muy recurrido por la clase media pero entre los amigos de su familia había casos en los que el matrimonio por mantener una reputación eran necesarios. Eso le parecía de lo mas ridículo ¿Qué importa la reputación si no amas a la persona? Simplemente no podía entender esto.

………………………..

El restaurante no estaba lejos, lo había elegido cerca de la oficina para poder regresar al terminar el almuerzo. Su asistente personal, Miroku había sido muy eficiente con el asunto de encontrarle esposa, si bien el no tenía ni el tiempo ni las ganas ni la voluntad de encontrar una candidata perfecta menos tenía el tiempo para cortejar a alguien hasta que decidiera casarse. Su ayudante había sido tan eficaz que le había encontrado una mujer tan desesperada como el para casarse.

Las razones de la mujer era que necesitaba completar un proceso legar, algo que ver con un testamento, bien si ese era el caso el estaba bien dispuesto para la causa, el se beneficiaria con ella de igual manera.

Llegó al restaurante y dejo su mustang negro al valet parking, quizás podía comprarse un auto mas lujoso pero la verdad es que ese le gustaba mucho, su padre había querido uno desde hace mucho, cuando eran de clase media, cuando el tuvo dinero lo primero que hizo fue comprarse un mustang para demostrar que el si podía costearlo. Su padre para ese entonces también podía pero no lo compraba por que su dinero estaba mas dirigido a inversiones y prefería vivir modestamente.

No esperaba encontrar una belleza, ya era suficiente con tenerla mas que dispuesta a casarse, podría convivir con ella, solo tendrían que fingir delante de todos, cuando estuvieran solos bastaría con darle todo lo necesario, dinero, una casa y bueno… para poder olvidarse de ella.

- ¿ le pido una mesa o…? – le preguntaba el mesero cuando Sesshomaru vio a Miroku sentado.

- no, ya me esperan – dijo Sesshomaru abriéndose paso entre las mesas.

Su asistente estaba solo, la cita aún no había llegado, bien con lo mucho que le gustaba esperar.

- Sesshomaru – dijo Miroku al verlo. – no tardan en llegar.

- podrías decirme mas de la mujer que va a ser mi esposa para empezar – dijo malhumorado al momento de sentarse.

- ah…- dijo Miroku nervioso – bueno, Sango no me dijo mucho acerca de ella, se que es joven, tiene aproximadamente 22 años, necesita casarse por que en el testamento de su padre lo estipula para que ella pueda recibir su parte de la herencia.

- ¿es rica entonces? – preguntó Sesshomaru. Si lo era le ahorraría mucho en tiempo en mostrarle convencionalismos sobre etiqueta.

- por lo que se, su herencia no es mucha, quizás será bueno que esperemos y nos explique con mayor detenimiento.

Miroku iba a explicar más cuando vio a Sango entrar junto con Aome. Sonrió y se puso de pie, Sesshomaru también lo hizo.

…………………………

La verdad no esperaba un hombre guapo, sería su esposo por un mes o mas pero hasta ahí. Imaginaba que tenía dinero por que el restaurante que había elegido era caro, de buena clase y elegante. Muchas veces su padre la había llevado ahí a comer algo, y ella nunca pensó volver a visitarlo pronto. No sin dinero como estaba ese día.

Pero su amiga Sango se había hecho cargo de todo, y la comida corría por cuenta del que sería su esposo. Al menos no era tacaño.

Cuando entró en el restaurante se sintió como en casa, como si todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, una mala pasada. Los últimos días había estado buscando trabajo, los restaurantes que había visitado se limitaban a cafeterías baratas y nada había vuelto a ser como antes.

Sango repitió el nombre a quien estaba la reservación y el mesero rápidamente las condujo hasta una mesa un poco más alejada de las demás, una mesa en un compartimiento. Un lujo extra.

Al llegar a la mesa Aome vio a dos hombres, ambos apuestos y pensó que si alguno de ellos dos fuera su prometido por lo menos no tendría que quejarse de su aspecto. Uno de ellos, el que lucía más joven e inexperto era alto, de cabello castaño atado en una coleta, ojos azules que sonreían sin necesidad de mostrar la sonrisa con la boca, era apuesto pero era probable que no fuera el quien era el pretendiente. Su ropa era formal pero no de clase ni de marca.

El otro hombre era igual o incluso más alto que el, cabello un poco largo y de un inusual plateado, ojos ámbar , profundos, con una mirada hipnotizante, hombros anchos, facciones finas pero no por ello afeminadas. Todo el transmitía una personalidad fuerte, cualquiera en el restaurante quedaría fascinado con el poder que transmitía. Este hombre llevaba un traje ARMANI y había un portafolios a su lado, esto quería decir que trabajaba por la zona, por que era una zona de oficinas. Aome sospechaba que este sería el hombre.

…………………………….

Al ver a las dos mujeres que veían no pudo quejarse, ambas eran jóvenes con buena figura. Pero ya sabía quien sería su esposa, la más joven llevaba negro y aunque este generalmente es un atuendo clásico se podía ver su clase al vestir, tenía elegancia y gracia. Si bien no tenía dinero alguna vez lo había tenido. Además, ese rostro, lo había visto antes cuando le había salvado en el centro comercial. Que coincidencia.

- buenas tardes caballeros – saludó Sango – espero no haberlos hecho esperar.

- ¿Qué clase de dama serían si no nos hubieran hecho esperar? – respondió Miroku sonriendo galante.

- Señor Sesshomaru le presento a mi amiga Aome Higurashi. – dijo Sango. Aome extendió la mano y Sesshomaru se la tomó.

- señorita Aome este es Sesshomaru Taisho – dijo Miroku.

Aome podía ver la frialdad de este hombre, era un hombre de negocios, había conocido muchos como el, con ellos no funcionaban los sentimentalismos, todo era al grano y directo.

- bien, Sango, Miroku ¿nos harían el favor de dejarnos solos? – pidió Aome amablemente al sentarse. Miroku y Sango se levantaron algo asombrados y salieron del lugar. – bien, pensé que tratar esto sería mejor solo entre nosotros.

- bien pensado – dijo Sesshomaru tomando un sorbo de vino

- seré franca con usted, necesito casarme por que en el testamento de mi padre lo implica, lo único que ganaré será una villa pero ese es mi asunto.

- no pensé que fueras tu – dijo Sesshomaru – vi la noticia en la televisión, la verdad este matrimonio me beneficia también. Necesito estar casado para que mi reputación mejore, hay ciertos rumores de los cuales te hablaré más tarde, lo importante es que la boda será en tres semanas.

- bien, me parece bien.

- la historia será que manteníamos una relación en secreto por temor a los rumores pero que con la noticia de tu padre tuvimos que adelantar la boda, eso será todo.

Aome suspiro aliviada, en cierta manera esto era mucho mejor que tener que fingir estar enamorada con otra persona. Sesshomaru era práctico y ella también lo sería aunque no estuviera en su naturaleza. Sería un convenio de negocios y nada más.

- por supuesto – continuo el – que las razones no sean las adecuadas no significa que no haya el mismo grado de compromiso, todos tus gastos correrán por mi parte, te daré todo lo que necesites.

- por supuesto, no espera menos de ti – dijo Aome seria. Por lo menos estaría segura financieramente hablando.

- mi asistente Miroku ya arregló la fecha, solo falta el vestido y los invitados – decía Sesshomaru al momento de ver su reloj – n estos momentos estoy corto de tiempo, mañana podremos hablar acerca del asunto por la tarde si te parece.

- esta bien – dijo Aome al ponerse de pie. Sesshomaru se iba pronto y tuvo la impresión que su matrimonio sería así. Lleno de sus ausencias.

Se acerco a la aparente delicada Aome y le beso el torso de la mano en un gesto caballeroso pero frió. Miroku y Sango entraron en el momento, Sesshomaru pareció darles instrucciones s su asistente pero no se lo llevó. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa con ella.

- vaya, eso fue rápido – dijo Miroku – perdona el poco romanticismo de mi jefe, si bien la situación no es nada romántica el le resta lo que pudiera tener.

- esta bien, así es mejor – dijo Aome mas relajada. – yo insistí en que fuera así.

- vaya, hasta suerte tuviste en lo guapo – dijo Sango riendo.

- no te preocupes Aome, mi jefe será muchas cosas pero sabe mantener a una mujer – dijo Miroku guiñándole un ojo.

Aome sintió como si estuviera haciendo un trato con el diablo por su alma, se estaba vendiendo por dinero, por una villa mas que nada ¿podría caer más bajo? ¿Qué pensaría su padre si la viera con vida? … no, no estaría nada contento.

…………………………….

El matrimonio ciertamente no era por que el de verdad lo deseara pero una vez tomada la decisión se haría cargo de todo. La fecha , el lugar y la iglesia estaba ya apartados. La lista de sus invitados estaba ya lista, esperaba que a mas tardar el día siguiente tuviera la de Aome lista también. El vestido saldría caro por la urgencia pero lo tendrían a tiempo.

Ahora, tendría que pensar en como decírselo a su padre, quizás tendría que incluirlos en la farsa, hacerles creer que en verdad quería a esa mujer. Su padre nunca permitiría que el se casará por una razón tan frívola como una empresa.

Tomó el teléfono y marco el número.

- ¿bueno? – contestó al parecer uno de sus sobrinos.

- shippo – adivinó por el tono de voz - ¿esta tu abuelo en casa?

- si – dijo el pequeño y Sesshomaru pudo escuchar como el pequeño le gritaba a su abuelo " abuelo el tío Sesshomaru"

- hijo que sorpresa – le saludo su padre - ¿Cómo van las cosas con la empresa?

- bien, todo bien, necesito hablar con ustedes – dijo algo serio.

- ¿con todos?

- de preferencia.

- ¿es algo serio? ¿estas en problemas?

- es algo serio pero no son problemas – respondió Sesshomaru – en parte creo que la idea te agradara

- bien, entonces mañana ven a comer

- llevaré a alguien más.

- ¿una chica? – inquirió su padre algo molesto – no quiero a ninguna de tus amantes por aquí.

- no es una de mis amantes – contestó enfadado. – es mi prometida.

El silencio que se hizo fue tenso, Sesshomaru no había querido decirlo por teléfono pero si quería hacerles creer que defendía a capa y espada a Aome un enfado estaba perfectamente justificado.

- ¿ desde cuando?

- mañana les explicaré todo – dijo Sesshomaru cansado.

- ¿la embarazaste? ¿es eso? – preguntó su padre ignorando el comentario de Sesshomaru.

- no – contestó Sesshomaru

- ¿te esta chantajeando? Se que eso ocurre, yo ya estoy casado pero si no lo estuviera…

- no es una maldita oportunista, te agradecería un poco de respeto para la mujer que va a ser mi esposa.

De nuevo silencio.

- perdona, ven mañana con tu novia, hablaremos luego.

Sesshomaru colgó y supo que su padre no confiaba mucho en su juicio para las mujeres ¿Quién podría culparlo? Había visto un desfile de amantes y todas eran falsas, oportunistas, era sencillo pensar que cualquiera de ellas hubiera sido lista y chantajearlo con algo. En ese caso ambos eran unos oportunistas, tanto como Aome como el. Pero eso no tenían por que saberlo.

Su secretaria llegó a la oficina unos minutos después. Al verlo sonrió. Rin era una joven muy entusiasta, y joven. Había dudado al contratarla pero su eficiencia era buena también.

- buenos días señor – le saludo sonriente como siempre – le traigo su café y el pedido que me encargo.

- gracias Rin – dijo Sesshomaru tomando la taza de café y la pequeña caja negra.

- si me permite decirle, ese anillo es muy hermoso ¿ se va a casar?

- dentro de tres semanas – respondió Sesshomaru .

- ¿de verdad? ¡felicidades! – dijo la secretaria entusiasmada – no sabía que usted saliera con alguien más, es decir no tendría por que saberlo pero…

- era una relación privada – dijo el. Tomando algunos papeles para comenzar a trabajar.

- debe ser linda – continuo fantaseando su joven e ingenua secretaria – por que usted es bien apuesto…

- lo es – dijo seco Sesshomaru. – Rin voy a necesitar algunos papales, ve a buscarlos.

- si señor!

La secretaria desapareció como había entrado. Sesshomaru suspiro, era una joven muy capaz pero hablaba demasiado.

…………………………….

Se encontrarían de nuevo en el mismo restaurante a la misma hora. No necesitaba de Sango para ir, ella podría ir sola, después de todo se encargaría de esto ella sola. Sería su marido.

Lo vio entrar con su usual seguridad, la gente en el restaurante lo veía pero a el parecía no importarle. Se sentó junto a ella y tomó la carta en sus manos, eligió rápido y ella también lo hizo.

- conseguí el nombre y una cita con esta modista, dicen que es buena en sus vestidos, mandaré un chofer para que te recoja y este a tu disposición – dijo el mientras sacaba su PDA (es como un celular pero con mas funciones, como una mini computadora) – solo dame tu dirección.

- eso no será necesario, puedo ir y venir en taxi – dijo ella. No pensaba depender tanto de el. Quería guardar un poco de independencia.

- en unas semanas vas a ser mi esposa y no pienso tolerar que andes en taxi. – dijo rotundamente. Aome se lo había imaginado. La farsa ya había comenzado desde el momento que había aceptado.

- claro, esta bien – accedió. Después de todo mas bajo no podía caer. – parece como si fuera solamente tu boda.

- si no te parecen los detalles puedes cambiar lo que quieras, háblalo con mi asistente el te ayudará.

- no , esta bien es una boda precipitada no puedo ponerme exigente.

-otra cosa, mañana iremos a comer con mis padres – dijo el mientras tomaba algo de vino.

- vaya eso si que es precipitado.

- ellos entran en la farsa también .

- ¿no les dirás de tus problemas? – preguntó ella fría.

- no, y espero tu cooperación – dijo el suave pero amenazador.

- por supuesto – dijo ella algo ofendida.

Sesshomaru vio de reojo y notó un fotógrafo a unas mesas, seguramente estaba muy desesperado para pagar una cuenta como la del restaurante. Vio a Aome tomar algo de agua, se veía frágil con ese vestido negro, estaba de acuerdo con que su padre había muerto pero no sería bien visto que llevará negro a unos días de su boda.

- ¿Cuánto piensas llevar el luto? – le preguntó tomando por sorpresa a Aome.

- no lo se ¿te importa?

- no será bien visto que lleves negro cuando estas por casarte.

- bien, accederé en todo menos en esto, es mi luto así que … - decía ella enfadándose. Sesshomaru vio la oportunidad para hacer dos cosas, una callarla y dos darle una buena foto al tipo.

Se acerco a ella tan rápido que ella no pudo quitarse a tiempo. Unió sus labios con los de ella, en un beso suave y gentil, muy contrario a su personalidad. Sintió como poco a poco ella respondía y cedía ante sus defensas. Cuando se separo a unos centímetros de ella la vio algo sonrojada y aún sorprendida por la acción.

- puedes llevarlo cuanto quieras – el concedió – no importa,

Aome sentía su corazón latir deprisa, este hombre podría ser muy frió pero su beso el había dicho que también había fuego en el… tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza por que las palabras no querían salir.

- y a propósito, ten. – le dijo Sesshomaru dándole una caja negra. Ella sabía lo que era pero aún así su mano tembló un poco y al abrirla vio un pequeño diamante en un anillo de oro. Una piedra tan fina y fría como el. – deberías llevarlo de ahora en adelante.

- ¿no hay nada de ponerse de rodillas o flores? – preguntó ella sarcástica .

- no va conmigo – contestó Sesshomaru.

Aome se puso en anillo y entonces supo que el trato estaba cerrado. Se había vendido por dinero.


	3. ORGULLO HERIDO

FALSO MATRIMONIO

**FALSO MATRIMONIO **

**CAPITULO 3 ****" orgullo herido" **

Exactamente a la hora el chofer llegó sin demora a la casa donde se quedaba Aome. Llevaba un auto negro como el de su ahora prometido, un BMW al parecer. Ese día sería ajetreado, iría con la modista por la mañana y Sesshomaru pasaría por ella para ir a comer con sus padres. Por supuesto el chofer se quedaría con ella hasta que su jefe llegará.

Algo decaída de animo se vio en el espejo, estaba pálida y por más maquillaje que usará esa aura de tristeza no desaparecía, no parecía una novia feliz. Y no pensaba aparentar ante la modista si tenían que empezar a fingir sería delante de la prensa y la gente, ya tendría tiempo para falsas sonrisas y amables palabras.

Salió y saludo brevemente al chofer. Este le saludo y le abrió la puerta del auto.

Después de un recorrido en auto llegaron al edificio de la modista. Era elegante, al parecer Sesshomaru no había escatimado en gastos.

- Buenos días señorita – le saludo un hombre algo amanerado – la estábamos esperando, su futuro esposo dejo claras instrucciones de darle todo lo que quisiera sin importar los gastos, debe quererla mucho.

- si por supuesto, Sesshomaru siempre es así de generoso conmigo – dijo intentando no sonar sarcástica.

- si, bueno pase por aquí, le mostraremos modelos y le tomaremos medidas.

Mientras Aome veía los modelos que ya tenían hechos y la modista se deshacía en halagos para ella pero principalmente para Sesshomaru.

" que linda es usted"

" y que esposo se acaba de conseguir, tan generoso, tan atento…"

Aome se armo de paciencia, la señora solo hacía su trabajo y si bien estaba encantada por que sin duda su matrimonio haría mucha publicidad a su negocio a ella no le importaba, quería acabar lo más pronto con eso de la boda y seguir.

Entonces vio un periódico en la mesa de centro, lo comenzó a hojear mientras traían los demás vestidos y en la página de sociedad estaba ella y Sesshomaru en primera plana, besándose en el restaurante y los comentarios no eran buenos, a ella la creían una oportunista.

Cerró el periódico de mal humor y vio a la modista con tres trajes más, suspiro y los vio, compraría uno sencillo, no quería nada demasiado ostentoso.

Cuando dieron las tres Aome vio entrar a Sesshomaru en la tienda, se veía igual que siempre, serio, frió, distante. La modista dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo al igual que su asistente y enseguida salieron a saludar al cliente mas grande que tenían por el momento. Sesshomaru les saludo educadamente y después le extendió una mano, Aome la tomó y el le dio un beso en los labios.

- ¿Cómo va todo? – le preguntó mientras veía a su alrededor. - ¿te tratan bien?

- si por supuesto, ya elegí el vestido – dijo ella sonriendo – ahora podemos irnos.

- queremos el vestido en menos de tres semanas – le dijo Sesshomaru a la modista

- por supuesto señor, por supuesto.

Aome subió al mustang de Sesshomaru y enseguida sintió el aire fresco, refrescante. Estaba cansada de estar en esa tienda y de verdad agradecía el estar en camino a otro lugar.

Pronto cambió de opinión al estar cada vez más cerca de la casa de sus suegros, la zona la conocía, su padre tuvo varios conocidos ahí, familias de prestigio pero modestas ya que la zona siendo residencial era bastante cercana a las demás zonas, nada especial de verdad.

Cuando finalmente se detuvieron en una mansión en una esquina Aome se sintió de verdad nerviosa, nunca había conocido a ninguno de sus suegros, ¿Cómo sería? ¿ tendría que fingir ahí con Sesshomaru? Si, el le había dicho que si…

- recuerda que la farsa va para ellos también – dijo sintiendo el nerviosismo de Aome. La tomo de la mano y la atrajo mas cerca de el. - no va a pasar nada.

- solo estoy un poco nerviosa – confesó algo sonrojada. La cercanía de Sesshomaru era tan poderosa que se olvidaba de por que estaba nerviosa. Lo vio a los ojos y fue cuando el la beso.

Sintió sus manos en su nuca impidiendo que se alejara, sus suaves labios contra los suyos y la intrusión de su lengua buscando respuesta. Aunque Aome no buscaba el beso respondió al contacto, se recargo en el pecho de Sesshomaru y sintió como este la atraía más hacía el.

- basta – dijo separándose un poco. Estaba sonrojada y le evitaba la mirada.

- sal de ahí Shippo – dijo Sesshomaru sin voltear poniendo la cabeza por encima de la cabeza de Aome. Recargo su barbilla en su frente por un instante y después se dio la media vuelta.

- ¡tío! – dijo un pequeño pelirrojo que salió corriendo desde un arbusto - ¡ mi abuelo dijo que venías a comer!

- ¿esta tu padre? – preguntó Sesshomaru al pequeño.

- no, aún en la oficina, pero mi mami si esta! – dijo sonriente. Después fijo su vista en Aome y la analizó como solo un niño puede, después de unos instantes le extendió su pequeña mano. – hola soy Shippo

- hola Shippo, soy Aome – dijo ella tomando la pequeña mano sonriendo.

- ¿vienes con mi tío Sessho? – preguntó el pequeño viendo a su tío pasando una mano por los hombros de Aome.

- me voy a casar con ella Shippo – dijo Sesshomaru . El pequeño dirigió la noticia muy rápido.

- ¡vas a ser mi tía! – dijo sonriendo – le voy a contar a Suri!

Y entonces salió corriendo hacía dentro de la casa. Aome suspiro, los niños le agradaban, era buena con ellos, tenía paciencia y le agradaba jugar con ellos. Algún día tendría uno o dos hijos, de eso estaba segura.

Entraron a la casa y Aome pudo ver la sencillez y elegancia del decorado, sin duda la familia de Sesshomaru eran adineradas pero no presuntuosas o prepotentes. Como su padre.

Enseguida apareció un hombre alto y con el cabello plateado y aunque pudiera pensarse que serían canas, su rostro no reflejaba edad avanzada, y la mirada era igual a la de Sesshomaru. Aome supuso que era su padre.

- hijo – se acerco su padre – que bien que llegaron a tiempo, la comida esta casi lista.

- padre, te presento a Aome Higurashi – dijo Sesshomaru tomando la mano de Aome y besando su torso – mi prometida.

- señorita Higurashi, mucho gusto – dijo el señor. Aome lo saludo también pero sabía que la estaban recibiendo con una fría amabilidad.

- mucho gusto

- vamos a la sala, ahí hablaremos con más calma – dijo el señor Taisho.

Ambos lo siguieron a la sala donde estaban otras dos mujeres, ambas con el cabello negro y largo, Aome sabía que una debería ser la esposa del hermano de Sesshomaru y la otra su suegra. Ambas mujeres, eran elegantes pero una irradiaba alegría y la otra simplemente cortesía.

- cariño, mira Sesshomaru trajo a alguien –dijo el padre de familia. La mujer que era alegre y sonriente se acerco a su hijo y lo abrazo.

- bienvenido hijo – dijo sonriente y después vio a Aome y le dio un beso en la mejilla – bienvenida querida ¿eres la prometida de mi hijo?

- si es mi futura esposa – contestó Sesshomaru apretando ligeramente la mano de Aome. – es un poco tímida.

- querida ser tímida con mi hijo no funciona – dijo la mujer sorprendiendo a Aome - ¿o que quieres que te este dando ordenes todo el tiempo?

- no, bueno supongo que no – dijo Aome sonriendo. Por primera vez se sentía como si la aceptara la familia.

- Todo lo hago por su bien – se defendió Sesshomaru

- si así como mi marido – dijo la otra mujer – soy Kykio, la cuñada de Sesshomaru.

- mucho gusto – dijo Aome.

Kykio era muy parecida a ella, que extraño tener a una mujer similar a ti…

- no eres tu la joven que perdió a su padre? – preguntó Kykio seria. Aome se tenso de inmediato. Cerró los puños para no llorar, ese era un asunto delicado.

- ¿ y si no me equivoco no eres tu la que entro a la familia por accidente? –preguntó en un tono suave Sesshomaru.

Kykio lo vio con el rostro desencajado y furioso.

- ¡Sesshomaru! – le reprendió su padre – es la esposa de tu hermano!

- y Aome mi futura esposa – dijo besando la mejilla de Aome la cual sonrió agradecida. – pido el mismo respeto.

- basta – dijo una suave voz. La madre de Sesshomaru – ambas merecen el mismo respeto.

- tu madre tiene razón – dijo el señor Taisho – será mejor que vayamos a cenar.

- de acuerdo – dijo Kykio. Rápidamente se repuso de la impresión y su pose elegante y fría volvió.

- vamos Aome – dijo Sesshomaru algo serio, lanzó una mirada amenazadora a Kykio antes de ir a la mesa.

Todos se sentaron y Aome sintió el ambiente aún tenso, Sesshomaru veía a sus parientes de vez en cuando fríamente, todos se portaban gentilmente, educadamente pero Aome sabía que el ambiente era tenso, que para el no estaba resultando fácil.

- ya que todos estamos calmados – decía el señor Taisho - ¿Cómo se conocieron?

- en una fiesta – comenzó Aome – tenemos conocidos en común y ahí nos conocimos

- no suena muy romántico – menciono Kykio – por como te defiende pensé que…

- lo romántico es como mantuvimos la relación en silencio – dijo Aome sonriendo – el sabía que no tenía opción más que ocultar nuestra relación por que mi padre quería evitar rumores, así que nos veíamos en secreto.

- ese no parece mi hijo – dijo el señor Taisho sonriendo – simplemente no te imagino teniendo citas secretas.

- el amor todo lo puede – dijo Aome sonriendo a Sesshomaru - ¿verdad cariño?

- así es – dijo Sesshomaru sin ver a Aome.

- vaya, pues entonces va a ver boda – dijo su madre

- en tres semanas – contestó Sesshomaru serio – mi agenda esta algo ocupada pero en tres semanas tengo el día totalmente libre .

- deberías tomarte un descanso – dijo su padre – cuando te cases tendrás que cumplir ciertos horarios, no pensarás mantenerla abandonada

- por supuesto que no – dijo Sesshomaru viendo a su padre – se perfectamente que responsabilidades me corresponden.

- caray hablas del matrimonio como si fuera un contrato a cerrar – dijo una voz masculina. Todos voltearon y vieron a Inuyasha entrar. - ¿Quién es la desafortunada?

Aome se quedo de piedra, era el, el novio que tuvo en secundaria, su primer gran amor, era el ahí de pie. Tiró el vaso que se rompió en la mesa, los pedazos salieron volando y uno de ellos fue a dar al rostro de Aome. Todos se pusieron de pie y el primero fue Sesshomaru que tomó su servilleta de tela y se la puso en la mejilla herida.

- llévala al baño! – le dijo su madre preocupada.

- tranquila – le dijo Sesshomaru tomándola de los hombros, paso a un lado de Inuyasha y la metió al baño con Aome.

¿Cómo podía ser el mundo tan pequeño? Esto no podía estar bien, ahora tendría que decirle a Sesshomaru, era lo justo para todos, tanto para ella como para el, que seguramente no querría seguir después de esto, eso era casi seguro.

- no tenías que causar tanto escándalo – le dijo una vez dentro del baño. Mojaba la misma tela y le limpiaba la herida que no era tan grande. – se que verlo de nuevo fue una gran impresión.

- ¿verlo de…

- Aome – dijo Inuyasha mientras abría la puerta del baño. Aome estaba sentada en el borde de la bañera y Sesshomaru de rodillas a ella. - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- es mi prometida – dijo Sesshomaru viendo a su hermano amenazante - ¿podrías dejarnos solos?

- ¡¿Cómo demonios que es tu prometida?! – preguntó desconcertado – pero si ella es…

- ya lo se – dijo Sesshomaru en tono cansino y Aome se sorprendió ¿ya sabía de su pasado? ¿Cómo?

- ¿se lo dijiste Aome? – preguntó Inuyasha molesto

- nos vamos a casar – dijo Sesshomaru como si fuera obvio.

- Inuyasha se que quieres hablar pero no me siento bien – dijo Aome.

Sesshomaru cerró la puerta del baño dejando a Inuyasha afuera. Aome no supo que decir, simplemente sentía el alcohol que ardía en su mejilla.

- no va a quedar cicatriz – le informo Sesshomaru curándola con cuidado.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- necesitaba saber más de ti – dijo simplemente. Aome se molesto un poco ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella no querría hablar de ellos? ¿simplemente lo investiga?

- hubieras podido preguntar

- no me lo hubieras dicho – dijo el totalmente seguro.

- ¡eso no lo sabes!

- no tiene caso seguir discutiendo – dijo el mientras le ponía algo en su mejilla. – Inuyasha no lo sabe, debería de creer que nos tenemos confianza.

Aome no dijo más, eso era verdad, mientras mas fuertes se vieran ante los demás menos dudas tendrán de su relación. Guardo su coraje para más tarde y se puso de pie para seguir a Sesshomaru fuera.

Ahí los esperaban todos, Kykio sonreía mientras hablaba con Inuyasha el cual parecía solo estar escuchando a medias, con un vaso de licor en las manos. Al verla levantó la vista y dejo de escuchar a su esposa de inmediato. Su hija Suri estaba en sus piernas y Shippo en el tapete jugando videojuegos.

- ¿Cómo estas Aome? – preguntó la señora Izayoi a Aome.

- bien, solo fue una pequeña cortada, no es nada.

- debiste haberte llevado una gran impresión – dijo Inuyasha suspicaz.

- fue un accidente – dijo Aome defendiéndose.

No sabía que pensaba Inuyasha de ella, seguramente que era una oportunista, después de todo en el pasado se quiso casar con el, ahora estaba comprometida con su hermano mayor, no era muy buena imagen.

- tengo una junta mas tarde, tenemos que irnos – dijo Sesshomaru tomando a Aome de la espalda.

- quédense – dijo su madre. Aome volvió a ver a Sesshomaru pero este negó.

- tiene una junta, esperemos que nos expliquen después con más detalles lo de su boda – dijo su padre viendo a Aome.

- por supuesto –accedió la chica.

El trayecto de regreso fue en silencio, Aome aún no podía creer que Sesshomaru estuviera ya al corriente de todo su pasado. Ella planeaba estar con el pocos meses, no los suficientes para contarle su vida.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaban en su casa, tomó su bolsa y salió del auto sin decir nada, sin hablar.

Llegó a su casa a recostarse, el pasado era ya muy lejano, no es que le doliera, pero no esperaba encontrarse con Inuyasha.

Aún recordaba como lo amaba, como si fuera único, en ese entonces tanto había sido su adoración que quiso casarse con el, pasar el resto de su vida con el, pero al parecer el pensaba de forma diferente y sin embargo ahí estaba casado, con dos hijos. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué ella no era la mujer indicada? ¿Qué no era suficiente como esa arpía de Kykio?

De pronto el orgullo herido la lleno, era muy humillante el pensarlo, el ver a esos pequeños correr, con edad como para que fueran hijos suyos.

¿estaría haciendo lo correcto?


	4. DIAS ANTES DE LA BODA

FALSO MATRIMONIO

**FALSO MATRIMONIO **

**CAPITULO 4 ****" días antes de la boda" **

Desde que había accedido a casarse los medios que ya invadían su vida estaban en cada momento, en cada movimiento y esto le traía problemas, ahora no era solo una pobre indefensa chica que había perdido a su padre, ahora era una chica que por conseguir dinero había logrado atrapar a Sesshomaru, uno de los solteros mas codiciados. Eso eran los periódicos que le creían, pero la mayor parte dudaban de su relación con el, ¿Cómo era posible que se consolidara una relación en menos de un mes?

Tampoco había vuelto a tener contacto con la familia de Sesshomaru, no quería verlos, ellos la consideraban una oportunista como decían los periódicos, o eso pensaba ella, y no quería tener peleas de ningún tipo.

El compromiso se estaba volviendo mas complicado cada vez, se tornaba mas mentira que verdad, nadie les creía, y quizás era por lo fríos que eran ambos, en público se limitaban a un beso en la mano, y con mucha suerte uno en la boca, además no había indicios de una relación previa, quizás no les creerían, para los medios Sesshomaru tenía muchas cosas a favor pero era un mujeriego según los rumores y ella una oportunista ¿Qué clase de pareja eran entonces?

- quiero que me expliques esto – dijo el señor Shinomori al entrar en la oficina. Traía un periódico en las manos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Aome

- ¿Cómo es que organizas una boda con Sesshomaru Taisho? ¿Qué no sabes lo que dicen los rumores? Ha dejado embarazadas a mujeres, se olvida de sus hijos… ¿Cómo puedes pensar casarte con un hombre como el?

- los rumores son falsos – dijo Aome defendiendo a su prometido, era su deber.

- te iba a conseguir un pretendiente adecuado – dijo el hombre enfadado.

- ya esta, no hay problema – dijo Aome seria con la frente en alto, aunque no tuviera dinero nadie controlaba su vida.

- ¡¿Qué no sabes en lo que te metes niña?! – le gritó desesperado.

- señor Shinomori le voy a pedir que me deje tomar mis decisiones, mi boda con Sesshomaru Taisho es un hecho, he venido para que comience con los arreglos para la entrega de mi propiedad, la querré a la brevedad posible.

Aome salió de ahí enfadado pensando en que quizás le había dado demasiadas libertades al señor Shinomori, había sido fiel amigo de su padre pero eso no le daba derecho a organizarle su vida, lo trataría con menos consideraciones la próxima vez.

…………………….

Su fría oficina estaba siendo asediada por cierto asistente personal que no estaba tranquilo con la situación de su jefe. Miroku daba vueltas en la sala con el periódico en las manos leyendo las noticias y pensando en algo que seguramente a su jefe no les gustaría.

- deja de dar vueltas o sal de mi oficina – dijo Sesshomaru.

- ¡¿Cómo pueden ser tan idiotas como para no darse cuenta de…?! – decía enfadado – bien creo que tenemos que hacerles ver que tu relación va viento en popa con la señorita Higurashi.

- no le veo necesidad, cuando nos casemos será suficiente – dijo Sesshomaru serio sin ponerle atención a Miroku.

- ¿Qué acaso no te es agradable la señorita? – preguntó pícaro el asistente.

- eso no es de tu incumbencia – dijo algo molesto su jefe.

- si no te es agradable podemos hacer algo pero lo mas eficaz sería que dieras una muestra definitiva que por lo menos te es atractiva.

- ya lo veremos después – dijo Sesshomaru dando por terminada la conversación.

- bien – contestó a regañadientes su asistente.

Sesshomaru vio el periódico y la foto de ambos, la verdad es que no podía decirse que se vieran como pareja, el estaba sentado a otro lado de la mesa leyendo el periódico y ella bebiendo café, su perfil era hermoso pero triste, podía sentirse la tristeza y soledad de la chica incluso por foto.

………………………..

Y estaba ahí de nuevo con los modistas curiosos y chismosos , la última prueba de su vestido antes de casarse. Era sencillo y elegante, no quería nada ostentoso.

- sonría , es una feliz novia! – dijo el asistente.

- lo siento, no suelo sonreír muy a menudo – dijo Aome como excusa educadamente. Se vio en el espejo e intento sonreír, pero no podía ¿Por qué lo haría? No tenía familia, se casaría por compromiso, amigos verdaderos solo Sango… ¿Por qué sonreír? Tendría que hacerlo el día de la boda pero hasta ese día no podría hacerlo de verdad. Su aspecto era delgado, escuálido, no era bonita, ni sensual, solo era una chica que parecía no haber madurado muy bien con curvas y delgaducha.

- quizás si le hacemos algunas pinzas…- ofreció la modista – por que querida usted no tiene nada de curvas y…

- así se ve perfecta – entró diciendo Sesshomaru. Se quitó el saco y lo aventó en una silla – así se queda.

- pero señor puede…

- dije que así se ve bien, le voy a pedir que nos deje solos unos momentos – dijo Sesshomaru serio.

No sabía de donde había venido esa petición, solo podía recordar las palabras de su asistente

"si no te es agradable podemos hacer algo pero lo mas eficaz sería que dieras una muestra definitiva que por lo menos te es atractiva."

La veía atractiva con ese vestido, con su ropa normal, era atractiva, con clase y estaba seguro que cuando sonriera se vería mejor por que era esa clase de mujer.

- no tenías por que mentir – dijo ella seria y diplomática.

- no estoy mintiendo, no dijera la verdad hubiera amenazado a la modista para que lo arreglara de inmediato.

- estoy segura que a otra mujer se le vería mucho mejor pero…

- yo no estoy con otra mujer – dijo el viéndola fijamente.

Se acerco a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro, su piel era tersa… entonces la atrajo hacía el de un jalón.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella sorprendida.

No recibió respuesta de el, al contrario, solo la beso en los labios como respuesta. Aome se sorprendió, esperaba un beso frío y mecánico pero no tenía nada de eso, sentía la lengua de Sesshomaru buscando respuesta, la atraía más hacía el y cuando menos se dio cuenta ella estaba respondiendo también.

Sin darse cuenta cuando la atrajo más hacía el tomándola de la cintura, y provocó un gemido por parte de ella, esto lo motivo aún más, abandono sus labios para centrarse en su cuello y sacarle otro suspiro ahogado.

La recargó en la pared y subió una de sus manos lentamente hasta uno de sus pechos. Abruptamente ella se separo, estaba totalmente sonrojada y confundida, quizás no había esperado semejante muestra de pasión pero a decir verdad el tampoco, era una grata sorpresa.

No dijo nada, simplemente volvió a besarla, no quería nada en que pensar más que en sus suaves curvas, su piel, las sensaciones que le brindaba el estar con ella. Por puro instinto Aome le rodeo con las piernas de la cintura y el gruñó como respuesta.

Las cosas estaban saliéndose de control, podía sentir lo excitado que estaba el, lo entusiasta que estaba ella, no podían seguir ¡por Dios! Estaban en la modista y para colmo por más que se mordiera el labio inferior no podía callar sus suspiros, sus caricias eran suaves, provocativas, sensuales. No esperaba eso, el era un bloque de hielo y ahora era puro fuego… Sus caderas comenzaban con un leve ritmo que le estaba poniendo a mil… debían parar pero…

- ¡por Dios! – exclamó el ayudante de la modista al entrar y verlos en esa posición. Aome se sonrojo por completo y escondió su rostro en el pecho de su prometido el cual permaneció sereno y su actitud fría volvió al instante. – señor Sesshomaru por más importante que sea…

- ya entiendo – dijo el separándose de Aome. Con cuidado y paciencia le acomodó el vestido, los tirantes acariciando sus brazos y hombros en el proceso, le bajo el vestido y a pesar que ella se opuso se agacho para terminar de acomodar la prenda. Cuando se puso de pie vio a Aome por última vez y después le beso la frente provocando un sonrojo profundo.

Que desconcertante, de un momento a otro el podía cambiar de personalidad tan fácil, hace unos momentos se veía tan apasionado y ahora… era un caballero, le había arreglado el vestido con tanta delicadeza que no pudo poner resistencia.

- te veré más tarde – le dijo a Aome y ella sonrió inevitablemente. Sesshomaru al ver su sonrisa sintió algo muy extraño en su pecho, no le tomó importancia y vio al asistente y a la modista – trátela bien.

- por supuesto – dijo la modista seria aunque no dejaba de reparar en los detalles.

Sesshomaru con su porte y elegancia se retiro y Aome suspiro más aliviada. Vio la expresión de la modista y de su asistente, seguramente morían por ir a decir lo noticia.

Terminó pronto con la prueba y decidió irse. No quería más halagos falsos, ya había tenido suficientes el resto de su vida.

Aome decidió pasar a su casa para descansar un poco. Ese lugar donde tenía todo lo que quedaba de su vida, no era un hogar por que eso significaría que alguien importante estaría esperando a su regreso, y ese no era el caso, ella ya no tenía a nadie. Las lágrimas lucharon por salir pero no las dejo, su orgullo se lo impedía, aún así sabía que su perfil era triste no el de una novia a punto de casarse.

Al subir la mirada se encontró con un hombre joven, de cabello extrañamente plateado como el de Sesshomaru, atuendo casual, informal, sentado en las escaleras de su casa. Era Inuyasha quien estaba sentado en las escaleras. Por un momento dudo en acercarse o no, después de todo no quería verlo, pero lo pensó mejor, de nada serviría por que de cualquier forma era su cuñado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó de forma grosera y abrupta. Inuyasha levantó la vista y la vio enfadada.

- quiero hablar contigo – le dijo serio.

Aome abrió su casa y lo dejo pasar. Inuyasha suspiro y la vio detenidamente.

- ¿Qué buscas? – le preguntó y Aome no supo a que se refería.

- nada – dijo ella sorprendida.

- ¿Qué te va a dar mi hermano? – preguntó el más serio y Aome se sintió ofendida.

- ya te lo dije nada, es un matrimonio como cualquiera.

- tu me amabas – le reclamó el.

- ¿y? eso fue hace mucho – dijo ella sin saber por que tanto alboroto.

- también te querías casar conmigo ¿tanto quieres entrar a la familia Taisho?

- ¿Qué intentas decir? – preguntó ella sin saber

- debes ser buena para engañar a Sesshomaru – dijo Inuyasha.

- cierto, lo seduje y después hice que me pidiera matrimonio – dijo Aome sarcástica. Que Inuyasha la viera de esa forma le dolía sobremanera.

- mira Aome…

- lárgate de mi casa, si vas a ofenderme – dijo Aome abriendo la puerta. Inuyasha se pudo de pie, le dio una última mirada y después salió de la casa. – estúpido!

Aome azotó la puerta e intentó no llorar ni gritar mas de lo debido pero Inuyasha le había molestado tanto que no se aguantó y grito todo lo que podía. ¿Quién se creía para juzgarla? El se había casado con Kykio, tenía hijos ¿Qué demonios le importaba si se casaba o no?

Aventó la almohada mas cercana y después escuchó el tono de su celular. Lo buscó en su bolsa y contestó sin ver quien era.

-bueno – dijo en un tono que intento ser neutral.

- ¿ que sucedió? – preguntó Sesshomaru que enseguida reconoció la voz molesta de Aome.

- nada! – dijo brusca. ¿tendría que decirle?

- Aome…

- bien….¿quieres saber? Solo dile a tu estúpido hermano que no me moleste más!.

Aome colgó el teléfono y Sesshomaru supo por que estaba molesta. Maldito Inuyasha, tenía que meter su nariz donde no le llamaban.

- aquí tienes los papeles que me pediste – dijo Miroku al entrar en la oficina. Vio a su jefe y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente. - ¿Cómo vas con tu futura esposa?

- bien, la boda es pasado mañana – respondió Sesshomaru viendo los papales – que sea rica fue una gran ayuda.

- cierto ¿no soy un genio? – dijo Miroku sonriendo.

- no presiones – dijo Sesshomaru viendo de reojo a su asistente. Si no fuera tan bueno no le permitiría esas confianzas.

- espera… - dijo mientras su celular sonaba. Contestó y colgó casi inmediatamente. – la música para tu boda esta lista.

- perfecto – dijo al ponerse de pie – tengo que irme, si hay algún pendiente llama.

- bien… - contestó el asistente algo cansado.

Sesshomaru salió de la oficina en su cadillac negro a toda velocidad. Quería llegar a hablar con el estúpido de su hermano.

No le importo las señales de tráfico, los altos, las multas que pudo haber adquirido, solo quería llegar, ver a su estúpido hermano y dejarle claro las cosas. No quería que alterara a Aome, la boda sería en tres días, había pasado por mucho y le iba a costar trabajo estar integra para ese día. No quería lloriqueos ni nada por el estilo frente a los medios

Al llegar a la casa de sus padres se estaciono como pudo en la puerta de la entrada y sin tocar entró en la mansión, el anciano mayordomo lo recibió con su increíble temple de siempre y Sesshomaru lo ignoró pasando de largo hasta que encontró a Inuyasha sentado aún con su traje entre sus dos hijos, Suri y Shippo jugando algunos videojuegos, al verlo Inuyasha se sorprendió y después dejo el control en manos de Shippo. Se levantó y se encerraron en un estudio lejos de donde estaban los pequeños.

- me imagino que quieres hablar contigo – dijo Inuyasha cansado – pero la verdad esa es mi opinión sincera de…

- deja tus estúpidas explicaciones para alguien que le interese – dijo acercándose a su hermano pequeño el cual lo veía sin moverse.

- es una oportunista y lo sabes – le dijo afrontándolo.

- no sabes nada – espetó Sesshomaru tomando a su hermano pequeño de la camisa – no vuelvas a acercarte a ella ¿entiendes? Ella ahora es mía, olvídala.

- ¡ no es que quiera estar con ella imbécil! – gritó Inuyasha sonrojado.

- aléjate de ella no te lo voy a repetir – dijo Sesshomaru enfadado.

Soltó a Inuyasha y salió de la mansión tal y como había entrado.

Lo que no entendía era el sentimiento que le había llenado, angustia por que todo saliera bien, o quizás había sido enojo por molestarla sabiendo que estaba sensible, o enfado por haber tocado algo suyo que era lo mas factible o celos, que sería lo menos improbable por que el no sentía nada por ella, iba a ser su esposa pero no sentía nada por ella ¿cierto?


	5. boda y desilusión

FALSO MATRIMONIO

**FALSO MATRIMONIO **

**CAPITULO 5 **

El sol entraba en su ventana como todas las mañanas, el radio no decía nada diferente, la rutina de todos era la misma, el mundo no había cambiado más sin embargo ella se sentía diferente, ese día cambiaría su vida completamente, su boda sería en unas horas y se sentía tan desdichada que le era difícil creer que pudiera volver a ser feliz.

Se levantó decidida a no sentir más lástima por ella misma, ya no había solución, se casaría y cumpliría con el trato con Sesshomaru. Esa mañana tenía que ir al salón de belleza a las diez, saldría de ahí a las dos si le iba bien, pasaría a la modista por su vestido, de ahí esperaría al chofer de Sesshomaru que la llevaría a la iglesia y bueno, lo demás es historia.

………………………..

Era el primer día en mucho tiempo que no iría a trabajar, aunque no por eso sería un día libre, tenía muchas cosas que hacer, la boda al ser tan precipitada le había creado trabajo en exceso, su asistente Miroku se encargó de casi todo pero aún así ese día tenía que pasar por su traje, con su familia, verificar que todo estuviera bien, si tenía tiempo pasaría al salón para ver si ya estaba listo, las flores de la iglesia…

Sería un día sumamente ocupado, y aunque muchos deberían creer que estaría nervioso, la verdad es que no lo estaba. No era nada del otro mundo el solo se haría cargo de otra persona más, no le traería problemas por que Aome era una mujer muy independiente y discreta. Gracias A Dios. No sería problema abrirle una cuenta y que se resolviera la vida. Incluso podría disfrutar del sexo sin tener sentimientos de culpa o de preocupación por que al fin y al cabo era su esposa.

……………………..

Estaba lista, peinada, maquillada, con el vestido puesto y el velo por supuesto. Su reflejo en el espejo era algo triste, era una novia elegante, con clase pero nada feliz, no importaba cuanto esfuerzo hiciera no podía sonreír como Dios manda y si no podía era mejor fingir que era una persona seria. Aunque no lo fuera.

En años pasados sonreír era su pasatiempo, era alegre y todo mundo notaba su presencia, eran años en los que no tenía preocupaciones, ni tristezas. Esos tiempos ya eran historia y no volverían,

La modista la vio y sonrió encantada. Según ella era el vestido que mejor lucía, la figura de la novia ayudaba mucho, el vestido era elegante, sencillo y muy fino. El vestido para la boda del año, según la mujer y su ayudante. Eso a ella no le importaba mucho.

De pronto escuchó el sonido del auto al llegar, era el tiempo de irse. Se puso el abrigo que traería antes de la boda y se despidió de la mujer que esperaba no volver a ver. Vio al chofer y este le sonrió al verla.

- se ve usted muy hermosa señorita , si me permite decirlo – dijo el hombre.

- gracias, es hora de irnos la novia no puede llegar tarde.

- cierto señorita, el amo ya esta esperando por usted en la iglesia.

Bien, su destino estaba ya enfrente de ella. La gran iglesia repleta de invitados estaba ya ahí, y ella tendría que bajar, y dirigirse hacía ahí, sola. Suspiro y aguantó el llanto. No se permitiría llorar ese día.

Al momento de bajarse las cámaras y los reporteros se enfocaron en ella. Acostumbrada a ese estilo de vida los ignoro por completo y se abrió paso hasta llegar a la entrada de la iglesia. Al llegar ahí los invitados se pusieron de pie y la marcha nupcial comenzó a escucharse.

Tenía que hacerlo, suspiro y avanzó, paso a paso se daba cuenta que era su condena a una vida que no le haría feliz. Pero ya no importaba, los recuerdos de su vida pasada estaban en esa villa y no pensaba renunciar a ella. La tendría cueste lo que cueste.

Al llegar junto a Sesshomaru este le tomó de la mano y la ceremonia comenzó.

………………………

Ya estaba hecho, ahora era la señora Taisho, esposa respetable del director de la agencia de publicidad mas grande de la ciudad. Las felicitaciones llegaron de todo lados, de gente que no conocía, de gente famosa que había visto en la televisión, y por supuesto de la familia de Sesshomaru que ahora era también la suya, aunque no pareciera.

Inuyasha la vio, estaba serio y algo gruñón, aunque no tuvo tiempo de odiarla demasiado, sus hijos le pedían atención y su esposa más preocupada por su vestido y peinado no le ayudaba. De hecho si ella estuviera en su lugar le importaría muy poco su apariencia si sus hijos le pedían su atención se las daría.

Entró a la limusina después de un rato y se sintió aliviada, los zapatos le estaban matando y quería quitárselos aunque eso significará una arruga en su vestido. Para lo que le importaba.

Se agacho e intentó quitarse los zapatos cuando sintió la mano de Sesshomaru, lo volteo a ver sorprendida y lo vio agachado quitándole los zapatos como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo. El hecho es que la hizo sonrojar.

- ¿q…que haces?

- te duelen los pies – afirmo – eres mi esposa y tu bien estar es una de mis responsabilidades.

- ah….

Llegaron al salón y Aome lo vio, todo estaba listo, ahora que lo pensaba ella no se había preocupada de nada, ni de los detalles, ni de los invitados, nada, todo se había solucionado sin su ayuda. Había estado mal, ella tuvo que haberse involucrado en su boda más, no tenía interés en mantenerse casada pero… el tampoco y aún así se había hecho cargo.

Lo vio tan serio y tan frió, quizás por dentro no era así. No lo sabía pero le debía un gracias. Así que lo detuvo de la mano y el la volteo a ver preguntándose que sucedía.

- gracias por hacerte cargo de todo – le dijo sinceramente. Sesshomaru se llevó su mano a los labios.

- alguien tenía que hacerlo – le dijo restándole importancia.

Entraron al salón y todos aplaudieron. Aome se sintió extraña, no había hecho nada espectacular para recibir aplausos. Sesshomaru saludó y ella también. Que farsa tan increíble, seguramente todos creían que eran una pareja de recién casados felices. Que tontería.

La primera hora transcurrió entre felicitaciones, regalos, pláticas insulsas, fotos con gente desconocida. Ahora no era la huérfana heredera de deudas de la familia Higurashi, ahora era la aclamada esposa del publicista Sesshomaru Taisho, reconocido por su instinto al hacer negocios y crear campañas.

El sonido del primer vals comenzó a sonar, tiempo de que la pareja bailara. Aome tomó la mano que su esposo le extendía con una elegancia que le era ajena . La pista alumbrada con una tenue luz era grande, la hacía sentir pequeña, pero Sesshomaru no tenía por que enterarse de ello, alzó el mentón y se dejo llevar por sus suaves movimientos. Su mano derecha reposaba en su cintura mientras que la otra estaba entrelazada a la suya.

Se acoplaban perfectamente, se veían bien como pareja y todos estaban concientes de ello. Era enfermizo y extraño el pensar que el hombre con el que bailaba era el que mejor se acoplaba con ella.

Las demás parejas ya bailaban también, se sintió aliviada al saber que no estaba siendo observada por otras personas, Sesshomaru mantenía su mirada indiferente, como si no estuviera nervioso , en cambio ella comenzaba a sentirse mareada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó a su pálida esposa.

- estoy mareada, eso es todo – dijo ella sintiendo algo de vértigo.

- vamos a sentarnos – dijo el llevándole de la mano.

Aome se tranquilizo al estar de nuevo sentada en su mesa, desde ahí podía ver a los invitados. Inuyasha estaba bailando con Kykio, estaba hermosa, sonriente, brillante, como nunca estaría ella.

Sesshomaru al parecer percibió su incomodidad y le tomó de la mano sin voltear a verla.

- Kykio como siempre luciéndose – dijo el como si le molestara – tu eres mucho más refinada.

- lo dices por que eres mi esposo – dijo ella sintiéndose extraña al decir aquellas palabras.

- lo digo por que es verdad.

Inuyasha volteo a ver a la novia, estaba seria, pero de momento se sonrojo ante un comentario de Sesshomaru. ¿Qué podría haberle dicho su frío hermano a Aome para hacerla sonreír? Los celos le corrían por dentro, apretó la mano de Kykio y decidió dejar de voltear.

Pero fue inútil, así que decidió sacar a bailar a su ahora cuñada. Kykio bailó con Sesshomaru, tal para cual igual de fríos, en cambio el y Aome eran perfectos.

La mano de Aome encajaba perfectamente en la suya, la vio indiferente, fría. Esa no era ella, la Aome que recordaba sonreía siempre, era cálida y amable.

- ¿eres feliz? – le preguntó lo cual la sacó de su indiferente actuación.

- por supuesto, es el día de mi vida – respondió ella.

- tu no sonríes – dijo el

- soy la esposa de un Taisho, los medios están al tanto, no puedo ser la misma de antes.

- tu no eres feliz – dijo Inuyasha molesto – con el único que fuiste feliz fue conmigo.

- eres un egocéntrico, no todo gira alrededor de ti – dijo ella molesta.

Una fría mano le rodeo la mano. Aome volteo a ver y vio a Sesshomaru, su esposo atrás de ella.

- tu esposa te busca – le dijo a su hermano.

Inuyasha lo vio y después decidió irse. Aome suspiro aliviada. El estar cerca de Inuyasha la perturbaba.

La fiesta paso rápido después de eso, Aome apenas vio a sus invitados, entre las despedidas, los abrazos y todo lo demás casi no pudo descansar.

Cuando entró en la limusina iba casi dormida, no sintió el trayecto largo, juraba que se había dormido. Su esposo, Sesshomaru estaba tan fuerte y despierto como siempre.

Llegaron al departamento de Sesshomaru, era uno de los más lujosos que había visto, sus muebles eran de lujo, todos de moda, incómodos, se sentía mejor si hubiera un aspecto mas hogareño, pero era mucho pedir.

Dejó los zapatos en la entrada sin importarle el orden. Estaba muy cansada. De repente se tambaleo y Sesshomaru la sostuvo de la cintura.

Lo vio ahí de pie con ella, se veía tan guapo, como ese día en la modista, tan apasionado, tan diferente al frío empresario que era.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces lo besó, el respondió con pasión, con candor. El bajo las manos hasta su espalda baja y la atrajo más hacia el, quería que sintiera lo excitado que estaba. La besó en el cuello y la cargo en brazos.

- espera – le susurró Aome. Sesshomaru invadido por la pasión no escuchó nada más. La tiró en la cama y le besó los labios mientras le quitaba el vestido.

Aome gimió de placer, las manos de su esposo eran rápidas y buenas en lo que hacían. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en el y sus manos, sus caricias, en el momento. Era su esposo, no tenía por que sentirse mal. Sintió sus manos sobre sus senos, sobre su vientre desnudo, pronto también sintió el pecho desnudo de Sesshomaru, se había quitado el saco y la camisa y ahora estaban en la cama.

La mano ávida de Sesshomaru bajo hasta encontrarse en la intimidad de Aome la cual respingo al contacto. Sesshomaru la beso para tranquilizarla y comenzó con el suave masaje, podía ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de su esposa, sus gemidos eran síntoma que estaba a gusto con todo. No espero más y la llevó hasta el clímax.

El no resistiría mucho más así que entró lentamente en ella, poco a poco, pudo sentir su rigidez, era su primera vez. Le acarició la mejilla y seco sus lágrimas con el pulgar.

- ya pasará el dolor – le susurro y poco a poco comenzó con el vaivén de las embestidas y el dolor de Aome pronto se convirtió en un ligero placer que iba en aumento poco a poco hasta llevarlos junto al clímax.

Sesshomaru se hizo a un lado pero estaba lejos de estar satisfecho, quería estar con ella y dentro de ella toda la noche.

- me dolió – dijo Aome sin saber realmente que decir.

- me aseguraré que disfrutes más – le dijo el besándola con pasión de nuevo.

- ¿ahora? – preguntó ella ingenua.

- ahora mismo.

………………………

Estaba adolorida, le dolía la cabeza y tenía hambre. Mucha. Se despertó creyendo encontrar a su esposo junto a ella pero lo que encontró fue a Sesshomaru poniéndose la corbata. Se veía al espejo y se acomodaba la prenda. Se quedo sentada en la cama sin saber que decir, ¿estaba enojado con ella? ¿lo había hecho mal?

- te recomiendo que te levantes, tienes cosas que hacer – dijo el al verla, frío, impenetrable.

- ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó ella sintiéndose pequeña.

- Miroku te lo explicará – dijo el algo apurado.

- ¿no puedes explicarlo tu? – preguntó ella enfadada

- no, tengo mucho trabajo – dijo el

- soy tu esposa ¿sabes? – dijo ella sarcástica.

- si bueno, si no trabajo no puedo mantenerte – dijo el impaciente

- no te estoy pidiendo nada! – gritó ella.

- abrí una cuenta de cheques para ti – dijo como si no la hubiera escuchado. – te la dejo en la mesita.

- ¡yo no quiero tu dinero! – volvió a gritar ella.

- que lástima por que es lo único que voy a ofrecerte.

Aome vio partir a su esposo y después azotó la almohada en el suelo. Era una tonta, la noche anterior no había sido diferente de cuando el se acostaba con sus amantes, era una más, solo con un título que no le correspondía.

El sentimiento de frialdad de vacío volvió a apoderarse de ella. No tenía a nadie, ni a su esposo ni a nadie, estaba sola.


	6. visitas obligatorias

_**HOLA A TODOS **__**PRIMERO QUE NADA GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA, Y SEGUNDO BUENO LES AGRADESCO SUS COMENTARIOS, HAY MUCHOS QUE ME GUSTARON Y EN RELACION A ALGUNOS QUE ME HAN COMENTADO DE LA PERSONALIDAD DE SESSHOMARU, CREO QUE APARTE DE SER FRIO Y CALCULADOR ES MUY ORGULLLOSO Y EN ESTA HISTORIA COMO HOMBRE RICO DE NEGOCIOS QUE TODO LO VE CON FINES LUCRATIVOS APARENTEMENTE EL ORGULLO ES MUY IMPORTANTE SOLO PIENSENLO ¿QUE CLASE DE SUCESO SERIA CAPAZ DE CONVERTIRLO EN EL PROTAGONISTA QUE AOME SE MERECE? **_

**FALSO MATRIMONIO **

**Capitulo 6**** " visitas obligatorias" **

Era un nuevo día y Aome no se detuvo a pensar en la pelea con su reciente esposo, si bien el no quería un matrimonio verdadero ya se adaptaría a el, y la situación. Por lo mientras tenía que llamar a ese tal Miroku y pedirle que le explicará todo. El era el asistente de su esposo, el joven que iba con el cuando los presentaron, su amiga Sango salía con el.

Marcó el número mientras desayunaba. La juvenil voz del hombre la saludó.

- buenos días señora Taisho – le dijo Miroku - ¿en que puedo ayudarla?

- Aome, llámame solo Aome – dijo ella sonriendo a pesar de su tristeza.

- ¿quieres hablar con Sesshomaru?

-no, no quiero molestarle, me dijo que tenías una agenda de lo que yo debía hacer…

- ah cierto, no son muchos compromisos por supuesto, Sesshomaru agenda una cita con el señor Shinomori para las doce del día, el chofer irá por ti y después recogerá a Sesshomaru, saliendo de ahí te quedarás a comer en la casa de los Taisho… al parecer Sesshomaru irá después.

- ¿eso es todo?

- por hoy, si.

- muchas gracias Miroku – dijo ella y colgó el teléfono.

Se vistió de la manera mas sobria que encontró, el señor Shinomori era un viejo tradicionalista y mientras mas normal viera el matrimonio mejor para ella y su esposo.

Se vio al espejo y la imagen ciertamente era algo extraña para ella, su traje azul marino compuesto por falda y un saco le daba un aspecto mas elegante pero mayor, su cabello finalmente lo dejo suelto, era lo que le daba ese toque juvenil que la distinguía.

Finalmente a las once el chofer le tenía listo el auto y ella subió sin demora alguna. En menos de quince minutos estaban en la oficina de los Taisho, ella bajo y subió hasta el décimo piso donde estaba su esposo, según tenía entendido la estaría esperando, pero se encontró con una recepcionista que decía y alegaba que no podía dejar pasar a nadie. La vio como si estuviera viendo a una escoria y Aome se enfado por esto ¿Quién se creía que era?

- ya le dije señorita que no puede pasar

- señora-

- señora… el señor Taisho no esta para recibir "visitas amistosas"

Esto fue el colmo que hizo a Aome enfurecerse, ¿Qué había querido decir con esto? ¿Qué su esposo recibía visitas de sus amantes? No es que le interesara mucho la vida sexual de Sesshomaru pero tenía cierta dignidad que por cierto esa mujer escuálida y amargada no le quitaría.

- ¿sabe usted quien soy yo?

- todas dicen lo mismo querida ¿Por qué no le llama después? – dijo la mujer aún regodeándose en su aparente poder,

- bien, si insiste le diré una cosa le apuesto que en cuanto su jefe me vea y supo que no me dejo pasar usted será la que quede mal – dijo Aome con una mirada altiva. La mujer se enfureció y se puso de pie.

- ¡usted no puede pasar!

- ¿se puede saber por que grita en el lugar de trabajo? – preguntó Sesshomaru al llegar. Aome vio a la mujer y sonrió No es que estuviera muy feliz con su esposo pero…

- señor- dijo ella reponiéndose – esta…mujer quiere pasar a como de lugar…

- esta mujer…- dijo el mientras se acercaba y rodeaba a Aome con un brazo – es mi mujer, cuando quiera verme basta con que la anuncie, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir esto.

Aome sonrió al ver el rostro pálido de la mujer.

- querido que personal tan incompetente tienes – le dijo viendo a la mujer .

- trataré el asunto con ella más tarde – dijo Sesshomaru enviándole una mirada significativa a la mujer que parecía que de un momento a otro se desmayaría. - ¿algún otro pendiente?

- no señor – contestó con un murmuro la señora.

Aome sintió el brazo de Sesshomaru en su espalda y se sintió incomoda, la farsa había pasado, ya no quería su contacto y el pareció entenderlo ya que le quitó el brazo en cuanto estuvieron en el elevador.

Para cuando llegaron al despacho del señor Shinomori eran las doce y media. Aome suspiro, habían llegado tarde.

- bienvenidos el señor Shinomori los verá inmediatamente – dijo la recepcionista. Aome volteo a ver a Sesshomaru.

- siempre le digo a Miroku que agende las citas con media hora de anticipación. – explico.

Aome iba a responder algo pero la voz profunda del señor Shinomori los recibió. Sesshomaru adoptando el papel de esposo inmediatamente le ayudo a sentarse y se sentó el después.

La mirada del viejo amigo de su padre era seria, casi crítica. Aome se sintió incomoda con tal escrutinio pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se acomodo en su silla y le aguanto la mirada.

- cuanto tiempo Aome – dijo el viejo finalmente. – creí que no vendrías.

- señor Shinomori le presente a Sesshomaru mi esposo.

- mucho gusto – dijo sesshomaru al saludar al señor y el abogado hizo lo mismo.

- no sabía que te habías casado tan pronto.

- bueno, usted ya sabe las circunstancias, ahora me gustaría hablar de mi herencia – dijo ella sonriendo.

- tu herencia… bueno primero quería charlar un momento con ustedes – dijo el abogado cruzando las manos. Aome suspiro, era lo que se temía, una plática larga y tendida.

- si pero Sesshomaru no puede quedarse mucho tiempo quizás si…

- no importa querida – dijo Sesshomaru poniendo una mano encima de la suya – podemos quedarnos.

- su matrimonio fue tan apresurado quiero saber como fue – dijo en un tono que denotaba una autoridad que no tenía. Aún así Sesshomaru lo vio con paciencia y contestó.

- ya nos conocíamos, cuando nos pusimos al tanto de la situación de cada uno concluimos que el matrimonio nos serviría a los dos. – dijo simplemente.

Aome lo vio sorprendida, eso había sido cercano a la verdad, supuso que imagino que al viejo abogado no se le podría engañar con la historia del amor a primera vista. No cuando ella le había pedido ayuda para conseguir marido un mes atrás.

- ¿Cómo un contrato?¿ un matrimonio por conveniencia? – preguntó en su tono más profesional.

- así es – respondió Sesshomaru apretando la mano de Aome

- ¿hubo acuerdo prenupcial? – preguntó de nuevo viendo a Aome.

- no, todo lo que poseo es de ella – dijo Sesshomaru y Aome volvió a sorprenderse. No se había percatado de ese asunto. No hasta ahora.

- para usted hubiera sido más seguro hacerlo – dijo Shinomori – Aome esta en quiebra.

- lo se pero es mi esposa – dijo como si fuera algo obvio. – No comenzaría un matrimonio con desconfianza.

- ¿ va a ser un matrimonio permanente? – preguntó. Aome se exalto un poco, pensaba divorciase en un año. ¿acaso el abogado se lo veía venir?

- por supuesto, un matrimonio como cualquier otro – contestó Sesshomaru con seriedad.

- bien…- dijo el abogado sin mas remedio que pasar al asunto de la villa - Aome, tu propiedad ya sabes donde esta, te entregaré las escrituras en unos días, puedes ir a verla cuando quieras, seguramente estará en buenas condiciones, tu padre contrataba gente para que la limpiara cuando no la usaran.

- ¿de verdad puedo ir a verla? – preguntó ella emocionada.

- cuando quieras – dijo el hombre.

- gracias – dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente. Si tenía la villa podría con todo lo que se le viniera encima.

Cuando salieron del despacho Aome no podía dejar de hablar acerca de los planes que tenía para la villa, muebles nuevos, personal nuevo, visitas mensuales… todo con el dinero de su ahora esposo que le aseguró el ayudaría a poner la villa a su gusto. Eso era suficiente, no importaba si no la amaba y si no la volvía a tocar en la cama, le había dado lo que ella más quería, un pedazo de su vida cuando era feliz.

Su esposa se veía inusualmente feliz, su perfil había cambiado de un momento a otro, siempre se veía triste, pensativa, y ahora la mujer que tenía a su lado en el asiento era feliz, alegre, con gran entusiasmo en este proyecto y no pudo más que darle todo lo que pudiera para que ella siguiera en ese estado de felicidad. Era extraño conocer este lado de su personalidad. Aún cuando ella estaba en silencio su mirada resplandecía cierto entusiasmo. No pudo negarse y la acerco hasta el para poder besarla. Aome se sorprendió un tanto pero recibió el beso bien.

Pocos minutos después se detuvieron en la mansión de los Taisho. Aome suspiro, tenían una comida con su suegra, con Izayoi Taisho. Sesshomaru le abrió la puerta del coche y le coloco una mano en el hombro guiándola hasta la puerta. Su madre abrió y al verlos sonrío.

- finalmente – dijo ella sonriendo – que bueno es verlos juntos.

- tengo que ir a una junta pero vendré después – aseguró Sesshomaru. Después tomó a Aome de la mejilla y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios, un beso frío y de compromiso.

- este hijo mío que se la pasa trabajando – dijo Izayoi mientras veía partir a su hijo – bien vamos, la comida esta por servirse.

- gracias.

Los señores estaban ocupados así que resulto ser una comida de mujeres y niños por supuesto. Aome disfrutó bastante de las risas de los niños y de las ocurrencias de los mismos. Era agradable tener una comida familiar así. Kykio se veía más como una madre en esa ocasión y cuando se trataba de atender a sus hijos se veía responsable, maternal. Como nunca se la había imaginado ella.

De pronto la conversación tomó un rumbo que ella no se imagino.

- Aome, querida se que estas joven pero ¿tu y mi hijo no piensan tener hijos pronto? – preguntó Izayoi sonriendo. Aome se quedo de piedra.

- no lo hemos hablado, creo que aún es muy pronto – dijo ella sonrojándose.

- yo no lo creo – terció Kykio – los Taisho no tardan mucho en tener hijos, Inuyasha y yo los tuvimos casi inmediatamente.

- igual Inu y yo – dijo la señora Izayoi – sinceramente no creo que mi hijo espere mucho Aome.

Aome sintió una punzada en la cabeza, si había una posibilidad, recién estaban casados pero no habían tomado precaución alguna. ¿estaría ya embarazada? Eso no entraba en sus planes, si tenía un hijo su plan de divorcio no podría entrar en acción. No criaría un hijo sin padre solo por capricho, si estuviera embarazada se quedaría con Sesshomaru aunque no lo amara.

El resto de la tarde estuvo tranquilo, cuando Sesshomaru llegó por ella la notó rara, distante y pensativa. La euforia por la villa había pasado ya.

Cuando estuvieron de regreso en su hogar Aome intento parecer normal pero fue en vano.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó mientras se quitaba la camisa para ponerse más cómodo.

- hoy estuvimos hablando sobre un tema que me preocupa – dijo Aome cruzando los dedos.

- ¿de que? – preguntó mientras se ponía un pijama negro.

- de tener hijos – dijo Aome mientras fingía ver a otro lado.

- ¿tener hijos? – preguntó el tomando un vaso de agua – no estaría tan mal .

Aome lo volteo a ver incrédula y se quedo ahí de pie junto a la cama mientras el terminaba de asearse. ¿quería tener hijos? ¿el, el frió empresario quería tener hijos con ella? De pronto sintió las manos de su esposo en sus antebrazos.

¿trabajamos en eso?

En que? – preguntó nerviosa

Tener hijos.

Aome no quería sufrir lo mismo de antes, sufrir la soledad de amanecer sola, sin su esposo, pero el calor la invadía, las manos de su esposo se movían hábilmente por su cintura, su vientre… y su boca le besaba el cuello con pasión, con delicadeza que le hacía olvidarse de todo.

Finalmente se dio la vuelta y abrazo a Sesshomaru del cuello y este la tiro a la cama besándola aún. Saboreaba su dulce sabor mientras le quitaba la pijama, Aome cooperaba e intentaba quitar los pantalones a Sesshomaru.

No podía pensar en otra cosa, sus manos la recorrían completa, sus gemidos eran música para sus oídos, tenía que seguir, más y más, le acaricio sus dos senos de la forma más delicada y excitante que conocía, ella se retorció de placer una y otra vez, el estaba listo en cualquier momento, y las manos de su esposa recorriendo su espalda no ayudaban mucho.

Finalmente la penetró rápidamente, ambos se quedaron quietos por un segundo, Sesshomaru la veía al rostro y Aome sentía que se perdía en esos ojos dorados tan profundamente que solo podía sentir el placer del momento, una y otra vez cada vez llegando mas y mas alto.

Hubo un momento que se perdió de todo y solo pudo gritar,

Cuando fue recobrando la conciencia se encontró con Sesshomaru encima de ella, respirando tan agitadamente como ella, ya no la veía, simplemente trataba de recobrarse.

¿tan rápido se había acabado la magia? ¿eso era todo? Había sido genial pero no quería sentir ese vacío en su interior, no aún. No se movió por unos minutos hasta que su esposo la jalo para que se acomodara junto a el en la cama.

Le acariciaba la espalda y ella estaba recargada en su pecho sin saber que hacer ni que decir. De pronto la mano que daba caricias consolatorias y tranquilizantes bajo hasta su trasero y lo acarició también, ella dio un respingo y gimió conforme esa mano le daba más y más placer.

¿Qué haces? – le preguntó ella con voz trémula

Haciéndote el amor – respondió el mordiendo su lóbulo de la oreja haciéndola gemir.

Pensé que…

¿una vez es suficiente? – preguntó el sonriendo – hoy no voy a dejarte dormir.

Aome se perdió el la inconciencia del placer dos veces más esa noche.

Cuando despierta por la mañana se encuentra sola en la cama, quiso llorar pero se lo negó a si misma, no lo iba hacer, esa soledad era insoportable, si, pero ella había accedido a ella, no se quejaría. Aún así lo odio por hacerla sentir así, tan pequeña, tan vulnerable… por ser tan frió con ella durante el día y hacerla sentir tanto por la noche.


	7. FALSAS ESPERANZAS

FALSO MATRIMONIO

**FALSO MATRIMONIO **

**CAPITULO 7 " falsas esperanzas" **

El sueño que tenía la impulsaba a recargarse en el respaldo del auto, afortunadamente tenía la tecnología para que ella pudiera dormir mientras que el conductor, su marido, manejaba hasta donde tenían que ir, que no era muy lejos, a solo dos horas de la ciudad. Lo que le llevaba a pensar ¿Por qué tenían que levantarse tan temprano? La villa iba a estar ahí, el entusiasmo de verla de pronto se le olvido, se había esfumado, por que esa villa no resolvería su vida, eso desearía pero no lo haría.

Vio a Sesshomaru tan despierto y frío como siempre, era tan increíble que hubiera encontrado tiempo para ir a la villa, ella había planeado ir sola en un auto rentado o algo así. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que una tarde llegara y le dijera que empacara para dos días, irían ala villa por que el tenía libre ese fin de semana. Al momento se había quedado tan pasmada que no le pudo decir nada, pero después se dio cuenta que las cosas no serían como en las películas, seguramente irían, dormirían en un cuarto y el se la pasaría hablando por celular. Nada fuera de lo común.

¿quieres que prenda la calefacción? – preguntó sacándola de su ensueño.

No es necesario – dijo ella un poco adormilada – ya se me pasará el frío.

Aún así el prendió la calefacción y Aome se lo agradeció mucho.

No la entendía, ¿Dónde estaba todo ese entusiasmo por la villa? Se había esfumado todo y ahora estaba callada y distante, esos últimos días la había descuidado bastante, casi ni la había visto, pensó que ir a esa dichosa villa le traería una alegría, no una carga como veía que era.

Le tocó la frente mientras dormía para asegurarse que no tenía fiebre. No tenía.

Siguió su camino hasta que llegaron a la villa. Esperaba encontrar una propiedad medio abandonada, pero lo que se encontró fue una villa cuidada, casi vacía en cuanto a personal pero estaba cuidada y limpia. Estaciono el auto en un lugar sin pasto y se bajo del auto.

Abrió la puerta del auto y le desabrocho el cinturón, Aome respingo un poco pero no despertó. Fue entonces cuando la tomo en los brazos y ella se abrazo de su cuello instantáneamente, era tan liviana que no le costaba ningún trabajo cargar con ella.

Al abrir la puerta principal pudo percibir el aroma a viejo, a encerrado, esa casa a pesar de ser limpiada regularmente no había hospedado a nadie en mucho tiempo, los muebles eran viejos pero estaban en buenas condiciones, se notaba que era familiar, ahí Aome había pasado los años de su niñez, una niñez feliz.

Era una casa pequeña por lo que no le costo trabajo el encontrar uno de los dormitorios, ahí la recostó en la cama matrimonial que estaba perfectamente tendida y su frágil esposa se acomodo enseguida. No podía negar que era hermosa, ni siquiera planeado hubiera conseguido una mujer fina y hermosa como Aome para su esposa. Se esforzaba lo menos con ella, no le daba problemas de ningún tipo y tampoco se quejaba. A decir verdad, era todo menos un matrimonio, podría engañarla con facilidad y ella no diría nada, ni le complicaría la existencia.

Al surgir ese pensamiento algo le molesto ¿era bueno tener a una mujer tan indiferente? O la pregunta era si de verdad era indiferente, las mujeres no eran lo que parecían y su joven y dulce esposa no era la excepción. Le acarició la mejilla y ella reacciono gimiendo y acurrucándose junto a el.

Sesshomaru se inclino y comenzó a besar el cuello de su esposa que aún estaba dormida, aún así beso su delicado cuello, absorbiendo su dulce aroma, Aome medio despierta lo rodeo del cuello.

¿Qué haces? – le murmura

Quiero hacerte el amor – dijo el entre besos

¿ahora? – preguntó ella aún medio dormida

Ahora.

Aome casi ríe, a veces su esposo era como un niño pequeño, trató de empujarlo pero el la pegó mas a su cuerpo, repartía besos y caricias en su cuello, su cintura, el sueño iba siendo remplazado por una suave somnolencia, como si todo fuera un sueño. Dejo de resistirse y lo abrazo del cuello y se dejo hacer. Sesshomaru le quitó la ropa de una forma tan delicada que apenas se dio cuenta cuando lo hizo. Solo podía sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya, era una sensación agradable, aunque sabía que el se volvía frío después, solo quería sentir y pensar en el momento.

Estaba en un estado tan extraño y agradable que solo pudo sentir, hasta que gimió de placer y se dejo caer en la cama. Había sido tan agradable, lastima que cuando despertara el volvería a ser frío.

¿no vas a comer algo? – preguntó una voz. Aome abrió los ojos y vio a su esposo sentado en la cama con su camisa semiabierta y una manzana en la mano, Se veía relajado, en paz, como si fuera alguien más. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder determinar si estaba despierta o no. – no has desayunado.

Tengo hambre – accedió ella aún confundida.

Bien, entonces iremos al pueblo, aquí no hay gran cosa, te espero afuera.

Si.

Aome se vistió con algo de su maleta, un vestido que hacía mucho tiempo no usaba, de colores vivos, incluso se sentía rara el usarlo. Salió algo apenada y lo vio recargado en la puerta. Se veía bien, así, relajado. Se acerco y el acomodo su postura de inmediato.

vamos – le dijo al abrirle la puerta del auto. Aome sonrió y entró.

Había un pueblo cerca, uno pequeño con pocos puntos para turistas, pero tenía una cafetería agradable que hacía comida bastante buena. Sesshomaru y Aome se sentaron junto a la ventana y vieron la tranquilidad del pueblo a esas horas.

La amable mesera se acerco y se le quedo viendo a Sesshomaru, era lógico, era tractivo, quizás demasiado para un pequeño pueblo. Aome sonrió divertida por la escena, Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja y le vio contrariado, la mesera sonrió de nuevo.

¿Qué le voy a traer señor? – le preguntó.

El desayuno del día. – dijo Sesshomaru serio.

¿y para la señorita? – preguntó amable. Aome iba a contestar cuando…

Señora – corrigió Sesshomaru – es mi esposa.

Lo siento – dijo la mesera. - ¿Qué va a tomar la señora?

Café y bollos – dijo Aome.

Y un desayuno completo – dijo Sesshomaru – comes muy poco cariño.

Guardo la figura – dijo Aome tratando de ser seria.

Tu figura esta bien, cariño, come.

La mesera les trajo el desayuno de inmediato, Aome en su vida había probado comida tan deliciosa, quizás era por que se sentía bien en ese momento, sin tristeza, sin complicaciones, solo ella y su esposo en una cafetería. Comió como hace mucho no lo hacía.

esta cafetería tiene años- dijo ella después de estar tranquila – venía de pequeña.

Si me lo imagino – dijo Sesshomaru – este era tu ambiente no?

Solo en veranos – dijo Aome sonriendo – pero si, son recuerdos agradables.

Es diferente, estar aquí.

Aburrido

Diferente – corrigió el.

Era extraño, durante ese segundo sintió un impulso por tener agradables recuerdos con ella, esa mirada soñadora evocaba recuerdos de los que el no era parte, le gustaría que alguna vez formara parte de esa mirada.

vamos a caminar – le dijo después de pagar la cuenta.

Vamos! – dijo ella sonriendo.

Era como ver a una Aome diferente, sonriente, más joven, le agradaba, era extraño pero así era. La vio al momento de que le sonreía a un anciano en la calle, era como ver a una niña pequeña correr y saltar por ahí. En la ciudad era diferente.

tenemos que remodelar la villa- dijo el cuando llegaron a la casa de nuevo – le hace falta pintura y muebles nuevos.

Eso tomará tiempo – dijo ella analizando todo.

Tu puedes hacerlo – dijo el viendo el paisaje.

¿ de verdad?

Sería un proyecto para ti – dijo el levantando los hombros – por el dinero no te preocupes.

Bueno eso es una novedad – dijo ella seria – mi padre y yo ya pasábamos por dificultades.

Yo no paso dificultades – dijo el – y tu por lo tanto tampoco

Gracias – dijo ella repentinamente.

No hay por que, eres mi esposa, es natural que no quiera que pases dificultades.

Era increíble que una tarde tan linda estuviera llena de contradicciones, no había otro momento en el que se sintiera más confundida, estaba sola, su familia había muerto, y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que ese hombre frió y contradictorio era su única familia. Agradecía por que no todos los maridos eran iguales, por que se había convertido en su salva vidas a pesar de que el no lo supiera y por hacer las cosas mas llevaderas. Sintió las manos de Sesshomaru en sus antebrazos, lo vio y no tuvo tiempo de contestarle, el la besó con una ternura inesperada.

No había podido resistirse, el verla así a la luz del atardecer y con es melancólica mirada le molestaba, no quería que se pusiera a llorar, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, besarla. La rodeo con sus brazos y la recostó en el piso, ella le rodeo con sus brazos y le devolvía el beso con igual ímpetu. Pronto sintió como el se despojaba de su camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho amplio y firme, Aome suspiro al sentir su piel contra la suya, quitarse la ropa se volvió una necesidad que pronto cubrió. Y ahí estaba, desnuda, en el suelo de una habitación y con su esposo apenas vestido, y era una sensación increíble.

Esa vez, le hizo el amor, no solo fue sexo, fue un momento lleno de sensaciones desconocidas para ella. Fue tan extraño que al último quiso llorar de emoción. Su esposo era capaz de ser tan gentil y paciente que le sorprendía.

¿acaso su relación mejoraría? ¿Por qué? ¿le importaban las razones?, no lo sabía, estaba confundida, mientras descansaba en el pecho de Sesshomaru se preguntaba si era bueno tener esperanzas conforme a su felicidad.

No tenía sueño así que encendió la televisión, estaba un canal de investigaciones, mejor ese a un canal con malas películas.

………………….

Cuando despertó escuchó la televisión encendida, vio la cabeza de Aome recargada en el sofá, se sentó y se acerco a ella cuando notó que tenía los ojos llorosos. Se sentó a su lado e iba a preguntarle que sucedía cuando vio el reportaje de la televisión. Era de niños de la calle, niños de Africa y cosas por el estilo, suspiro e iba a pagar la televisión cuando ella hablo.

quiero terminar de verlo – le dijo.

Estas llorando – dijo el como si fuera obvia la razón del por que apagaba el aparato.

Esta interesante.

¿sabes que los reportajes son falsos? – preguntó el.

¡no lo son! Mira a esos niños, están en los huesos – dijo ella seria – no puede ser falso.

Lo es, lo preparan para gente como tu, que ve lo programas y pronto asiste a fiestas de beneficencia y…

¿Qué tienen de malo las fiestas de beneficencia?

Son una estafa – dijo el serio. – no derrocharía mi dinero en algo así.

Mi padre lo hacía – dijo Aome sin verle. – cada año, por lo menos íbamos a una… cuando las cosas comenzaron a ir mal dejamos de asistir, yo me quejaba pero pensar que hay niños que no comen en días…

Bueno, no tendrás que preocuparte por eso nunca más- dijo el apagando la televisión

Pero…

No has dormido nada, ve a la cama.

Yo…

Iré por el desayuno, hoy regresamos en la tarde.

Bien – dijo ella

No se había percatado de que tan cansada estaba hasta que puso la cabeza en la almohada. No despertó hasta que el le trajo el desayuno a la cama. Comió con ganas pero en silencio, para cuando termino Sesshomaru comenzó a hablar por teléfono y el ambiente comenzó a ser como normalmente era. Sintió ganas de gritar y de sacudirle y decirle que quería al marido del fin de semana.

Pero no dijo nada, se dio un baño relajante y se vistió, tenía que mostrar su papel de esposa fría una vez más, ¿Por qué?

¿lista? – preguntó Sesshomaru. Aome le vio ya en su traje y papel.

Lista – dijo levantándose.

Mañana tendrás los fondos para comenzar con la remodelación – le dijo mientras subían al auto.

Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte – dijo viendo por la ventana.

No me lo hubieras pedido eres mi esposa – dijo.

No soy dueña de tu dinero.

Lo eres, tienes el derecho.

Gracias.

Cuando llegaron a la casa lo primero que hizo el fue ver los mensajes de la contestadota.

" jefe.., hubo un problema con la cuenta que le había dicho ¿Dónde esta? "

" necesito hablar con usted si me pudiera regresar la llamada…."

" hablamos de….

Cada mensaje era similar, Aome suspiro y sin decir nada se metió a su habitación, no tenía ganas de hablar ni de nada cuando el timbre sonó. Sin nadie que fuera abrir ella fue y abrió la puerta cuando se encontró con…

Inuyasha – dijo impresionada. El solo sonrió y paso sin que ella le invitara.

Mi madre se pregunta por que no vas a verla- le dijo sonriendo

Acabamos de llegar – explico ella

¿de donde?

Eso no te incumbe – dijo Sesshomaru desde la puerta del estudio. - ¿a que vienes?

A invitarlos a la fiesta de mi madre, de beneficencia – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo – ya sabes como es…

Diles que…

Estaremos ahí – dijo Aome adelantándose a su esposo.

Bien – dijo Inuyasha – les entrego la invitación.

Ahora…

Si, si ya me voy… nos vemos ahí Aome – dijo y le guiñó un ojo.

Sesshomaru vio la invitación por unos segundos y después la dejo en la mesa .

no tienes que ir si no quieres – dijo Aome seria.

Ya aceptaste, eres mi esposa, es la fiesta de mi familia, iremos.

Bien…- dijo ella – tendré que ir a comprar un vestido y…

Ya sabes donde esta la tarjeta de crédito.

Si, ya lo sabía, eso era lo único que el le daba. Dinero.


	8. RUMORES

FALSO MATRIMONIO

**HOLA A TODOS!! BUENO GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS DE LA HISTORIA ALGUNOS SON REALMENTE ATINADOS TANTO QUE RAYAN EN LO QUE SUCEDERA EN EL FUTURO AHÍ USTEDES SABRAN CUALES MAS ADELANTE, SI ES IMPORTANTE LAS SSORPRESAS PARA QUE LA HISTORIA NO CAIGA EN EL TEDIO Y BUENO TAMBIEN ES COMO SIEMPRE TENER EN CUENTA QUE SESSHO ES FRIO Y QUE TRATA A LO MAXIMO DE NO DEMOSTRAR SU AMOR O SUS SENTIMIENTOS PERO ESO SI CUANDO SE TRATA DE ORGULLO…BUENO USTEDES YA SABEN ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO GRACIAS POR TODO! **

**FALSO MATRIMONIO **

**CAPITULO 8 " rumores" **

La música era suave y relajante, ideal para cuando esas fiestas comenzaban, había querido llegar temprano para poder ayudar a la familia Taisho, ella hubier podido ir sola, no esperaba que su esposo de verdad le acompañara, esos últimos días había estado ausente, de mal humor, nada nuevo, ella incluso había estado ansiosa por que la fiesta llegará, el aburrimiento era tanto que la desesperación que le trajo fue insoportable, ¿acaso así sería su vida entera? Llena de fiestas como esas que llenarían los espacios que su esposo dejaba….

Pero lo más sorprendente es que Sesshomaru no se quejo, se vistió a la hora, estuvo listo y la llevó a la fiesta tan temprano como ella había querido.

Y ahí estaba con una copa de vino en la mano y su esposo junto a ella serio e indiferente a las miradas que las esposas de otros tipos le dedicaban.

Sesshomaru – le llamó otra mujer con vestido escaso. - ¡no sabía que vendrías!

Tamara – dijo el indiferente. – te presento a mi esposa, Aome Taisho.

¿esposa? – preguntó la mujer confundida. – no sabía que…

¿estabas de viaje? – preguntó Aome sonriendo – todo el mundo sabe de la boda de Sesshomaru.

Ah….- dijo la mujer decepcionada – bueno d cualquier manera muchas veces los obstáculos se sobrepasan.

Aome se quedo de piedra ¿esa mujer planeaba seguir con sus coqueteos a pesar de que sabía que era un hombre casado? Iba a decir algo cuando Sesshomaru la interrumpió.

algunas veces, los obstáculos son murallas tan altas que son imposibles de pasar – dijo serio. Aome sonrió, vaya, al menos la defendía. – querida ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a mi madre? Debe estar buscando….

Pero….

Anda, la señorita Tamara tiene que escuchar algunas cosas que no creo conveniente que mi esposa escuche.

Bien – dijo Aome enfadada. Se do la media vuelta y se fue.

Es apenas una niña – dijo la mujer.

Es mi mujer – dijo calmado. – quiero que te alejes de mi.

Bueno, lo nuestro es u juego, lo que no es un juego es Kagura, y también esta invitada.

Gracias por la información – dijo el cortando la conversación.

Tenía serio problemas, Kagura, la causante de sus problemas estaba ahí, en la fiesta. Los medios no perderían la oportunidad para poder fotografiarlo junto a ella, debía advertir a Aome acerca de lo que podría suceder. Pero la gente comenzó a llegar en forma más y más frecuente, no podría encontrarla a tiempo a ese paso.

Enseguida la vio junto a su madre, parecía estar sonriendo. A decir verdad esa noche Aome se veía elegante y sensual, seguramente ella no lo sabía, pero la mitad de los hombres ahí presentes lo sabían. Eso era algo bueno, los medios no querían una esposa común y corriente para el, mejor que su esposa proyectara toda la inocencia que lo hacía para demostrar que era como el agua y el aceite comparada con Kagura.

Mientras se acercaba a ella las pantallas en el frente se prendieron y comenzaron a pasar imágenes de la causa del por que estaban ahí reunidos. Los niños pobres de algún lugar lejano.

Las imágenes fueron de lo mas tranquilo hasta imágenes verdaderamente cruentas y reales. Algunos de los invitados se negaron a seguir viendo, su madre aunque tenía una mirada perturbada no volteaba el rostro y fue cuando noto a su pequeña esposa temblar, mantenía la vista fija en la pantalla pero lloraba, estaba en shock, así que le paso la mano por los hombros y mas a fuerza que por voluntad de ella la volteo y la refugió en su pecho. Ella no hizo nada por volver a ver la pantalla pero tampoco por abrazarle.

¿Quién hizo el video? – preguntó Sesshomaru cuando el video se detuvo. Su padre le volteo a ver.

Un técnico que tu madre contrato – dijo serio

Fue demasiado – dijo serio - ¿estas mejor?

Ya…lo siento es que…- se disculpo ella. Pero algo extraño estaba pasando, ahí, en los brazos de su marido se sentía mucho mejor. Se sonrojo y ocultó su rostro de nuevo, requería de algunos minutos más para poder estar normal.

Querida, esta es la realidad – dijo una mujer detrás de ellos. Sesshomaru volteo a ver y era ella. Kagura. - ¿o es demasiado para la pequeña heredera?

No recuerdo haberte invitado – dijo la señora Taisho molesta

O señora, por supuesto que lo hizo, después de todo, casi formo parte de la familia – dijo Kagura sonriendo. Aome se tensó y se aparto de los brazos de su esposo. Ella era la mujer que tenía problemas con Sesshomaru. Era alta, con buena figura, gustos vulgares, demasiado descarada y conciente de lo que creaba en los hombres.

¿Quién es esta mujer cariño? – preguntó Aome haciendo acopio de toda su frialdad que tenía. Vio de abajo hacía arriba a la mujer y se agarro del brazo de su esposo.

Te presento a Kagura – dijo serio – Kagura, te presentó a mi esposa, Aome Taisho.

Podría decir que mucho gusto pero…- decía la mujer cuando Aome se dio la media vuelta.

Ya me aburrí cariño, voy por algo de beber. – dijo ignorando a la mujer. Si algo le había enseñado su padre era el orgullo y la forma de comportarse.

Si, claro, voy enseguida, tengo que dejar algo claro a la señorita

Si me imagino…

Aome salió de la habitación tan rápido como pudo, el balcón fue su opción ideal, no esperaba encontrarse con la mujer que había sido la amante de su esposo, no es que le quisiera, pero su orgullo y la vergüenza que estaba pasando eran demasiados. Vio a tres mujeres cerca de la puerta, murmuraban acerca de su esposo y su amante, que tan descarados podían ser, que tan veían. se veían juntos… apretó su vestido e intento no escucharle pero…

………….

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó en tono rudo. Kagura quito su mascara de amabilidad y le vio fríamente.

Divirtiéndome – dijo sonriendo - ¿tu no?

No – dijo tomándola del brazo – lárgate, es la fiesta de mi familia, puedo correrte.

¡no serías capaz! – dijo ella sorprendida

Por supuesto que si – dijo el llevándola hacía la puerta – no dejaré que molestes a mi esposa.

¿ah si que esto es por ella? – preguntó casi divertida.

Es mi esposa – dijo serio. Kagura sonrió.

Claro, pero lo es para salvar tu reputación – dijo ella. Sesshomaru sonrió también, de la única forma que ella se merecía

No todos somos iguales a ti – dijo el serio – la verdad es que Aome es encantadora, es inevitable que uno le tome cariño rápidamente.

No hablas en serio – dijo ella pálida – tu me quieres a mi!

Que tontería estas diciendo – dijo el burlándose – solo quiero advertirte que no vuelvas a acercarte a mi esposa ni a mi.

Pero…

Lárgate.

Dio la orden de dejarle pasar más. Volvió al salón tan tranquilo como pudo , sus padres estaban hablando con los invitados, su hermano y familia estaban en el centro del salón… pero Aome no estaba. Entró inmediatamente a ver a su madre, la cual le vio duramente, se detuvo y analizó la situación y fue entonces cuando escuchó los comentarios. +

" que descaro…verse con su amante en la fiesta"

" pobre de su esposa, no quisiera estar en su lugar"

" seguramente es una tonta, dejando que le engañen así"

No lo había pensado, al hablar a solas con Kagura lastimó el orgullo de Aome, la había dejado mal parada. Se castigó mentalmente, bien aún había tiempo para corregirlo, eso esperaba. Sin tomar en cuenta las miradas de su madre se le acerco.

madre ¿has visto a mi esposa?

No – dijo cortante – deberías tener mas tacto sabes?

Le ordene que se largara y que no volviera – dijo Sesshomaru -¿Dónde esta mi esposa?

No lo se, salió al balcón y no la volví a ver – dijo su padre tan neutral como siempre.

Sesshomaru fue a buscarla al balcón pero ahí no había nadie, estaba vació, y en el salón no estaba, ya la habría visto. Sacó su celular y marco el número de Aome pero nadie contesto.

…………………

Su celular había sonado hace cinco minutos de nuevo, pero no contesto, no tenía ganas, estaba demasiado enfadada para hacerlo. Los pies le dolían así que se quitó los zapatos altos y camino descalza por la calle, no había traído dinero para un taxi, pero tampoco tenía ganas de tomarlo y llegar a esa fría casa, quería caminar de bajo de la noche… olvidarse de todo y de la vergüenza de esa noche, de todos modos para lo que le improbaría a el su vergüenza.

Vio las oscuras calles iluminadas por la tenue luz que daba la luna, que extraño, se sentía tan vacía, tenía dinero, una casa, un esposo atractivo y rico pero…no tenía amor. Su familia estaba muerta y…nadie la apreciaba lo suficiente, ahora mismo Sesshomaru debería estar en el salón, hablando con sus importantes invitados sin notar su ausencia… ¡para que regresar a la casa en esos momentos? Tenía ganas de ir a una iglesia, hacía años que no iba y le ayudaría a estar en paz, por lo menos esa noche…

………………

¿A dónde habría ido? El portero dijo que la había visto salir hacía media hora, no traía dinero, no había tomado un taxi, entonces posiblemente se habría ido caminando, pero con esos zapatos… maldita mocosa, tenía que comportarse tan infantil, no debería preocuparse pero si los medios se enteraban de su pelea… si, por eso estaba preocupado, por nada más… ¿ o no?

Eso no importaba en esos momentos, vio a su madre hablando con su invitado y la tomó del brazo. Su madre le vio fríamente pero después mostró una mirada preocupada.

¿Qué sucede?

Aome no esta – dijo el serio, no quería demostrar su preocupación pero parecía que su madre podía ver sus sentimientos – me voy.

¿ya hablaste con el portero?

Se fue, eso me dijo, pero no trae dinero…

Ve, hijo, llama cuando la encuentres.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Inuyasha con Kykio del brazo

Nada que te importe – dijo Sesshomaru frío

Aome desapareció – dijo su padre. Inuyasha se mostró pálido

¿ a donde fue? ¿Qué sucedió?

No lo se, voy a averiguar, así que quítate – dijo Sesshomaru y se fue sin decir nada más.

¿ le habría pasado algo? ¿tendría que comenzar a llamar a la policía y hospitales?, no, no había que dejarse llevar por el pánico, solo se había dio temprano, cuando llegara a la mansión ahí estaría. No tenía por que preocuparse.

Pero cuando llegó a la mansión , nadie había llegado, sintió un extraño sentimiento nacer en su pecho, las cosas se pondrían mal si no aparecían juntos, la prensa decidiría que era verdad su romance con su antigua amante, su reputación volvería a caer por los suelos, y la de Aome también, pero la verdad es que eso no era lo que le importaba por el momento. Marcó el número de su asistente, era hora de ponerse serio.

Las calles estaban frías, ya quería tomar un taxi, pero ya no tenía lugar donde, sus pies le dolían demasiado, estaba segura que unas bonitas ampollas le estaban por salir, pero eso era lo de menos, aún faltaba un largo trecho para llegar, y comenzaba a tener frío. No había sido una decisión inteligente, pero para lo que le importaba, para el día siguiente la prensa publicaría su vergüenza y entonces no querría salir a la calle. Que mal, que horror, no quería llegar y ver la casa vacía, ver que el no había llegado a dormir… sería demasiado para su ego, ¿Por qué eso era no? , puro orgullo.

Después de una hora mas de haber caminado, cuando el amanecer estaba ya por llegar, solo entonces llegó a la mansión, podría descansar, vendarse los pies, lo que fuera necesario, solo esperaba que la casa estuviera en paz, no quería demasiado ruido.

La sorpresa que se llevó cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con mas gente de la que generalmente había en la mansión. Estaba Miroku, el asistente de su esposo, Sango, su amiga, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, su esposo en medio de la sala.

Cuando abrió la puerta todos la vieron sorprendidos, todos colgaron sus celulares y suspiraron. Miroku Y sango sonrieron aliviados e Inuyasha bufó aliviado. Aome sin poder contenerse màs, cayó de rodillas al suelo y se maldijo por ello. Intento ponerse de pie pero unos fuertes brazos la levantaron en vilo.

Miroku, cancela todo por hoy, tengo que llevarla al hospital – dijo Sesshomaru con Aome en brazos.

Pero jefe, no has dormido nada, Sango y yo podemos llevarla – dijo su asistente sorprendido. ¿sesshomaru no durmió en toda la noche? , se preguntó Aome totalmente confundida.

Es mi esposa, no puedo dejarle esa responsabilidad a nadie más – dijo Sesshomaru serio.

Sesshomaru…- dijo Aome – puedo quedarme aquí, no es tan grave y…

Tienes los pies destrozados – dijo suavemente su esposo. Creyó que lo encontraría durmiendo, pero resultó que estuvo en vela toda la noche, buscándola, eso era desconcertante.

La prensa se enterara – dijo Inuyasha.

¿quieres decir que dejarías a tu esposa herida por la prensa? – preguntó Sesshomaru molesto

Estoy diciendo que esto es malo para tu reputación – dijo Inuyasha defendiendo su punto.

Miroku, pásame un abrigo para Aome y algo de ropa – ordeno Sesshomaru.

Yo puedo…- decía Aome avergonzada.

No, cariño, no puedes, Miroku, es para hoy – dijo Sesshomaru extrañamente calmado.

Miroku salió con una pequeña maleta en menos de cinco minutos. Sesshomaru se la colgó al hombro y volvió a tomar a Aome en sus brazos. Sin decir nada más salió de la mansión y la sentó con cuidado en el auto. Aome se le quedo viendo extrañada.

¿no estas molesto? – le preguntó

Mucho – dijo mientras encendía el auto. – pero no voy a gritarte mientras estas así, en ese estado, ya hablaremos después, no entiendo como descuidaste tus pies así…

Yo…- decía ella al punto del llanto – yo lo siento.

¿Dónde estuviste?

Caminando – dijo ella apenada, ahora sonaba tan estúpido

¿sabes lo peligroso que fue? ¿Qué tal si algo te hubiera pasado? ¿lo pensaste? ¿sabes lo preocupados que estaban todos?

No lo pensé, yo…

No vuelvas a hacer algo como esto, esos rumores son falsos lo sabes – dijo el enfadado, su propósito de no gritarle le estaba costando mucho.

No lo sabía – dijo ella enfadada – no lo sabía por que tu y yo no pasamos tiempo juntos, por que no te conozco lo suficiente para poder decir cuando mientes o no, cuando estas preocupado o no, cuando algo te sucede…

¿puedes ver como estoy ahora? – preguntó el conteniéndose - ¿no? Bueno, te lo facilitaré, estoy furioso y preocupado, así estoy, así que no me vengas con esas tonterías, no te engañaría, por que un Taisho no lo hace.

Eso es una tontería – dijo ella sorprendida

Bien, si eso no es suficiente te diré esto, soy tu esposo, no te soy infiel con alguien tan vulgar como ella me casé contigo para salir de una relación con ella, no soy estúpido.

Bien – dijo ella algo insegura , esas no habían sido las mejores palabras, en resumen le estaba diciendo que ella era su seguro, nada más, nada romántico, nada como en las novelas… todo tan frío.

Llegaron al hospital, al área de urgencias, le atendieron de inmediato, tenía lastimadas las plantas de los pies y tendría que permanecer en reposo por algunos días, esto le dio más pena, mas dolor, tendría que quedarse en cama, genial. Al terminar la consulta iba a ponerse de pie cuando se mareo, ahora que recordaba todavía no comía nada, ahora ya sabía a que se debía su mal humor. Sesshomaru entró para poder llevarla.

¿debería decirle? Bueno el acababa de darle un discurso de sus obligaciones y todo lo demás, así que si ella tenía hambre… el podría llevarla a desayunar, por que según su discurso era su obligación.

tengo hambre – dijo ella viendo hacía la ventana. Sesshomaru no dijo nada, solo se desvió hasta llegar a un restaurante no muy lujoso pero cómodo. Aome le agradeció el gesto y pidió algo bastante generoso para poder comer, el también pidió algo muy grande, y cuando lo sirvieron fue cuando se dio cuenta que el tampoco había comido, tenía tanta hambre como ella.

¿satisfecha? – preguntó.

No, es solo que estaba pensando, tu tampoco habías comido…

Estaba buscando a mi esposa, a que hora? – dijo el recalcando lo obvio.

¿Qué le vamos a decir a la prensa? – preguntó ella preocupada

Nada, que estamos bien, mientras mejor nos veamos el rumor ira dimitiendo

Sabes? Hoy no nos vemos, muy bien…


	9. EL PASADO LE ALCANZA

FALSO MATRIMONIO

**FALSO MATRIMONIO **

**CAPITULO 9 " el pasado le alcanza" **

Una remodelación de una pequeña casa era agotador, no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta que comenzó con el proyecto. Tenía el dinero pero el tiempo y la energía le eran insuficientes, iba continuamente a una institución de obras benéficas, y después se dedicaba a ver los planos con el arquitecto que se encargaba de la remodelación. Esa tarde venía de una larga junta con las mujeres del comité de obras, estaban planeando una fiesta para los desamparados de la ciudad, las ideas no eran lo suficientemente buenas para llevarlas acabo, nunca pensó que pudiera ser tan agotador el formar parte de algo así.

Llegó a la oficina del arquitecto con diez minutos de retraso, la secretaria al verla la detuvo.

señora Taisho, su cita era hace diez minutos, el arquitecto…

no pasa nada – dijo el arquitecto desde la puerta de su oficina – para la señora Taisho siempre tengo tiempo, vamos, tengo nuevas ideas.

Gracias señor Onigumo.

¿sabe? Ahora no tengo tanto tiempo pero…- decía Aome al ver al arquitecto con un aire tan resuelto.

Vamos señora Taisho, los planos ya casi están listos – dijo el arquitecto – tráiganos café.

Enseguida señor.

Aome paso al lujoso despacho y vio la mesa llena de planos desordenados. Era la oficina de un empresario con éxito y ella estaba ahí de paso, esperaba no quedarse mucho, Sesshomaru quería ir a una comida con unos socios y la mataba si llegaba tarde.

conseguir a una secretaria eficiente es difícil pero me imagino que es normal – dijo el arquitecto mientras llevaba el mismo el café. - ¿le gusta con azúcar?

No se moleste, de verdad no tengo mucho tiempo.

Entonces por que no viene y le voy mostrando los planos

Si, buena idea – dijo Aome levantándose al ir hasta la mesa con los planos.

¿lo ve? Ya esta la planta baja, faltan los detalles que me gustaría elegirlos con usted – dijo el arquitecto - ¿Qué le parece?

Perfecto . dijo Aome sonriendo – lo discutiremos después, cuando ambos tengamos tiempo y…

Yo siempre tengo tiempo para usted – dijo el hombre acercándose a ella. – es usted una de las mujeres mas elegantes que conozco ¿lo sabe?

No debería decir esas cosas- dijo ella sonrojándose – olvídelo.

Solo digo la verdad – dijo el sonriendo.

Entonces el celular de Aome sonó distrayéndola. Busco nerviosa en la bolsa hasta que lo encontró, lo contestó y se volteo.

ah, si no me tardo, - dijo en voz baja – estoy en la oficina del arquitecto… bueno, pensé que tenía tiempo… cariño, ya basta, llegaré a tiempo.

¿tu esposo? – preguntó el hombre algo serio.

Si, tengo que irme – dijo ella seria – nos veremos después ¿esta bien?

Bien – dijo el hombre sonriendo – espero su llamada.

Por supuesto.

Aome salió del despacho con prisa, tomó un taxi lo más rápido que pudo y se arreglo lo mas que pudo, estaba agotada y la cena era en menos de diez minutos y el taxi iba despacio, así que le apuro lo mas que pudo y cuando llegó al recinto entró caminando lo más rápido que pudo, y entonces vio a su esposo de pie con sus socios esperando aparentemente por ella.

Se sonrojo y se acerco, cuando la vieron los socios se quedaron callados, esto les molesto ¿tenía algo de malo en la cara o que? Aún así no dijo nada. Notó que era la única mujer en la comida y esto le hizo pensar que quizás no debería estar ahí.

perdona la tardanza – dijo Aome componiendo su mejor sonrisa,

podemos comenzar – dijo Sesshomaru pero uno de los socios, el más joven sonrió.

No se preocupe , por usted hubiéramos esperado todo el tiempo – dijo galantemente. Aome se sonrojo y los otros socios le vieron molestos.

No le haga caso señor Sesshomaru, es muy joven e impulsivo – dijo otro socio.

Vamos cariño – dijo Sesshomaru a Aome al tomarla de la mano.

Les sirvieron la cena y Aome comprendió por que Sesshomaru la había llevado, esos hombres tenían empresas con el, tratos que ella podía entender por que su padre manejaba tratados similares y ella sabía algo al respecto, quería su opinión y no solo eso, estos hombres podían ayudar con sus obras benéficas. Le vio hablando seriamente con esos hombres y sintió un repentino arranque de cariño, su esposo la respectaba más que otros esposos que ella conocía.

Ese idiota no dejaba de ver a Aome, era joven, e impulsivo como había dicho el otro hombre pero eso no le quitaba el cerebro, estaba viendo a la esposa de un socio importante, no podía ser tan estúpido como eso ¿o si? Aome le sonrió al tipo , estaba seguro que era como gesto educado pero le molesto sobre manera como el tipo se sonrojo, iba a decir algo cuando el celular de su esposa sonó. Ella contestó asombrada después de ver el número. ¿Quién sería?

espero que su llamada sea importante por que…. No es momento para eso, si, me parece perfecto pero… bien si tanto insiste mañana me doy una vuelta, hasta pronto.

Aome colgó y sintió la pesada mirada de Sesshomaru y la curiosa mirada del joven, se sonrojo y con pena explico.

mi arquitecto, se encarga de la remodelación de una villa y …

¿y llama tan tarde para eso? – preguntó Sesshomaru serio.

No tiene importancia- dijo ella sonriendo – seguramente esta entusiasmado con su trabajo, eso es todo.

Seguramente – dijo el hombre joven. – me alegra que haya traído a su esposa Sesshomaru.

Me cuesta trabajo separarme de ella – dijo Sesshomaru pretendiendo sonar como un recién casado, todos le vieron sorprendidos incluso Aome. – después de todo estamos recién casados.

Vaya, vaya, una declaración así por parte de un hombre como usted debe significar algo eh – dijo uno de los socios.

Tenemos que irnos – dijo Sesshomaru al ver su reloj.

Vamos, comienza la parte de cena baile – dijo otro de los socios – yo estoy soltero, he visto a una mujer interesante que quiero invitar a bailar, no me va a dejar solo ¿verdad? Usted ya trae acompañante.

¿podemos quedarnos? – preguntó Aome viendo a las parejas bailar. Casi nunca asistía a una cena baile, quería relajarse un poco…

Un rato – dijo Sesshomaru suspirando. Aome sonrió y por un impulso le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Vaya, una esposa cariñosa, se ha ganado usted la lotería! – dijo el joven aparentemente enfadado. Aome se sonrojo y Sesshomaru la rodeo con el brazo en la cintura.

Nadie lo duda. – dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente. – vamos .

Aome no se esperaba que la jalara a la pista tan pronto, pero ahí estaba empezando una nueva canción instrumental, " only hope" si no se equivocaba con violines, era una canción hermosa de una película que la hacía llorar. Una canción romántica que declaraba un amor incondicional, tan inadecuada.

Sintió las manos de Sesshomaru en su cintura y en su mano, lentamente se movían al ritmo de la melodía, era fácil con una pareja como el seguir el ritmo. Aome echo un vistazo a las demás parejas, todas se veían sonriendo, enamoradas, se pregunto que aspecto darían ellos dos, de enamorados no creía, el era tan frío. Levantó la vista y encontró la mirada de su esposo en ella, tan concentrado, se ruborizo al sentir esa intensa mirada pero mas se ruborizo al sentir sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos.

Fue un beso tan diferente, lento y lleno de seguridad, de ¿ternura? Cuando se separaron Aome no podía dejar de verlo, Sesshomaru se veía tan absorto como ella, su corazón latía muy fuerte, no podía ser que estuviera sintiendo algo por su marido ¿o si?

La música ceso antes que ella pudiera preguntarse más cosas, entonces el momento se rompió y fue cuando noto las miradas estupefactas de los socios. Incluso el joven que parecía encantado con ella los veía con tristeza y asombro.

no cabe duda que son recién casados – dijo uno de ellos. Sesshomaru le puso el abrigo en los hombros al parecer incomodo.

Tenemos que irnos, Aome esta cansada – dijo serio – hablaremos mas del trato en otra ocasión.

Por supuesto, fue un gusto conocerle Señora Taisho.

El gusto fue mío – dijo ella sonriendo.

El regreso a casa fue silencioso, no se hablo de la llamada ni de la cena, no se atrevía a decir nada, además estaba agotada y su marido parecía inmerso en sus cavilaciones, para que molestarse.

En cuanto llegaron al apartamento y cerraron la puerta Sesshomaru tomo a su esposa por la cintura y la estampo contra la pared con muy poca delicadeza. Aome lo vio aturdida y solo pudo responder s su beso apasionado después de unos momentos. Cuando este se separo para tomar aire ella río.

- bueno pues que lo que te pasa? – le preguntó. Sesshomaru la levantó en vilo y la acomodo entre su muslo. Aome dio un respingo y después se sonrojo. - ¿qué sucede?

- quiero hacerte el amor – dijo el con una voz ronca. Aome lo vio confundida ¿de donde había salido esa repentina pasión?

La beso por todo el cuello provocando sensaciones que ella no pudo controlar en ningún modo, pronto estaba desnuda y en manos de su marido que parecía listo para cualquier momento. Fue rápido, apasionante como una repentina tormenta, ambos llegaron juntos a la cima del placer y después se dejaron caer en el piso del apartamento.

Aome aún sonrojada y sorprendida por el comportamiento de su esposo lo vio aún con el ceño fruncido.

- ese imbécil – murmuro como si estuviera repasando algo en su cabeza – te miraba como si fuera a devorarte, estando yo ahí... ya me imagino si yo no hubiera estado...

Aome tardo un poco en procesar sus palabras, celos. Eran celos lo que impulso a Sesshomaru a bailar, a sacarla de ahí lo más pronto posible, no los había demostrado ahí pero supuso que su instinto no pudo durar poco más hubieran cerrado la puerta. Lo vio realmente atontada, ¿era tan posesivo con una esposa que no le importaba en lo más mínimo? Lo vio levantarse y le tendió una mano.

- mis piernas me tiemblan – respondió ella sonriendo avergonzada. No espero la respuesta de su marido el cual se agacho y la levanto en vilo. Aome fue depositada en la cama con suavidad y comenzó a sacar su pijama cuando la voz de su marido la detuvo.

- no te lo pongas – le dijo mientras se despojaba de su ropa. Fue entonces cuando ella lo entendió. Lo vio extasiada, tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado y estaba segura que muchas mujeres se morirían por ser ella en esos momentos.

...

Todo su cuerpo estaba adormecido, incluso le costaba trabajo mantener sus ojos abiertos, las caricias que Sesshomaru le brindaba en su espalda eran tan suaves y placenteras que pronto se quedaría dormida. Pero no quería quedarse dormida, no aún. Cuando despertaba el volvía a ser frío y eso ella no lo quería, no aún.

- quiero ir contigo la próxima vez que veas al arquitecto – le dijo el en un murmuro.

- no es necesario, entiendo lo suficiente de...

- no se trata de eso, no le he visto, quiero ver quien es – dijo serio. Aome se preguntó por que tanta protección-

- bueno, como quieras – le dijo ya casi dormida.

Por la mañana Aome sintio el espacio vació de su esposo, ya no le extraño ni mucho menos, solo se levanto e intento mentalizar su atuendo para ese día cuando en la puerta apareció Sesshomaru con su móvil en la mano y la camisa a medio abrochar.

- ¿qué sucede?- preguntó ella.

- te acaba de llamar el arquitecto ese de quinta – dijo molesto - ¿tienes algo que ver con el querida esposa? – preguntó sarcástico.

- ¡nada! Solo quería compartir conmigo ideas para el proyecto – dijo ella a su defensa.

- ¿por qué no me lo comentaste ayer? – preguntó

- se me paso, estaba ya casi dormida – murmuro ella confusa ¿por qué tanto alboroto?

- nos espera en una hora – dijo aventando el móvil a la cama – vístete.

Aome no supo que le pasaba Sesshomaru, simplemente se vistió y salió de la habitación sin tomar mucho en cuenta de la actitud posesiva de el.

Aún recordaba las palabras de ese estúpido en la cena " tienes una esposa preciosa" le había dicho " yo que tu tendría cuidado, una esposa tan linda como ella no se quedaría con un bastardo como tu" Palabras que ya había escuchado de otras formas, pero de todas formas le crispaban los nervios, le producían una sensación de malestar, de enfado permanente, ella era inconciente de lo que le sucedía, simplemente atribuía su actitud a su pésimo estado de humor, pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles, ni tan simples, no era un hombre que se la pasara pensando en sus sentimientos ni emociones. La cuestión era que Aome era su esposa, y no la dejaría partir ni que lo engañara con cualquier idiota. Era suya.

Llegaron al despacho y fueron atendidos lo mas pronto posible. Tuvo que reconocer que el arquitecto tenía gusto para decorar y que parecía de prestigio. Le vio sentado y con su porte elegante e inmediatamente le reconoció era el.

El arquitecto también pareció reconocerlo pero esbozo una sonrisa en lugar de la hostilidad que el se esperaba, y después le sonrió de forma cálida a su propia esposa. Una punzada de celos y de enfado le hizo tomar la mano de Aome. No se la quitaría, quizás el destino le castigaría por sus actos, pero no quitándole a su esposa, eso era seguro.

- tu esposo se ve muy tenso – le dijo Naraku a Aome la cual vio a Sesshomaru.

- tiene trabajo, no podemos demorarnos mucho – dijo ella

- puedes quedarte tu y...

- no – dijo Sesshomaru rotundo – Aome necesita atender otros asuntos.

- ya veo – dijo Naraku sonriendo. – bien ¿por qué no comenzamos con la junta?

Todo el tiempo estuvo tensa, Sesshomaru no le había soltado la mano para nada, y Nraku , su arquitecto parecía decidido a mostrar su repentino interés por ella. Magnifico, ahora que Sesshomaru estaba celoso y posesivo a su arquitecto se le ocurría una etapa de enamoramiento hacía ella. Perfecto.

Ni siquiera pudo escuchar las nuevas ideas, salió de la junta dándose cuenta que Sesshomaru había tomado las decisiones, bueno de todos modos confiaba en los gustos de su marido pero lo mas preocupante había sido al final de la junta. Naraku le había dicho algo a su marido que creyó que ella no escucharía.

" ¿temes que el pasado se te revierta?" le dijo. Aome noto que esta simple frase tensó a su marido más que otra cosa. Ahora mismo veía con las manos apretadas al volante a una velocidad en la que prefería no pensar.

- ¿voy a ir a tu oficina? – preguntó sorprendida de que tomara el camino hacía su agencia.

- querías ver los posibles fondos para un proyecto de caridad, bueno así hablaras con el encargado de las finanzas.

- pero es muy pronto...

- no importa, estará bien.

Bien era oficial, no lo entendía, primero la olvidaba por completo y la abandonaba y ahora no quería quitarle los ojos de encima ¿qué estaba pasando?


	10. confesion inesperada

Capitulo 10

**FALSO MATRIMONIO **

**Capitulo 10 " confesión inesperada"**

El problema de estaba ahí, frente a su puerta, dudo un poco al tomarlo pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Si lo dejaba se vería peor, lo mejor era meterlo. Lo tomó cuidando que nadie la viera , por lo menos ningún vecino. Lo puso encima de la mesa, era un hermoso adorno floral, lleno de rosas, venía una tarjeta color roja, la tomó y la abrió.

_Para la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido, espero podamos vernos de nuevo atte naraku" _

Aome tiró la tarjeta al piso al momento de sentir a alguien entrar a la sala. Vio con horror que era Sesshomaru, sus manos comenzaron a temblar pensando en como esconder la tarjeta pero ya era tarde. Sesshomaru tomó la tarjeta y la leyó. Aome leyó sus expresiones faciales y vio enfadado. Rompió la tarjeta y después tomó el arreglo floral en sus manos.

llévate esto a la basura – le dijo a una chica del servicio. La chica vio el lindo arreglo floral y dudo, pero después de ver a su jefe asintió.

Si señor – dijo la chica.

Ahora me vas a decir que tengo una aventura con el – dijo Aome seria. – pues antes de que empieces déjame decirte que no es verdad.

Vístete, tenemos un desayuno – dijo serio. Aome lo vio desconcertada.

Entonces se levantó del piso y fue cuando sintió las nauseas, y el mareo, casi se cayó de lo fuerte que era, alcanzó a sostenerse de la mesa y no tirar nada. Vio las escaleras pero en esos momentos le parecían inalcanzables.

¿señora? – preguntó la chica del servicio.

Ayúdame a llegar a mi habitación – dijo seria.

Pero no se ve bien, quizás…

Vamos, tengo un desayuno.

Si señora.

Aome con ayuda de la chica llegó a su habitación, saco un conjunto para el desayuno y vio a su esposo salir del baño con una toalla en su cintura. Se sonrojo al verlo y después se castigo por ello, era su esposo, no debía sonrojarse. Se vistió de prisa y se vio al espejo, estaba pálida y tenía que arreglarlo, se veía bastante mal.

me veo muy pálida – se dijo a si misma.

Tenemos que irnos – dijo Sesshomaru – vamos.

Si.. claro.

Aome subió al auto pero se sentía realmente mal, su mareo había aumentado y las nauseas también. Abrió la ventana del auto y sintió el aire en su rostro, se sentía bien, pero la verdad no quería tardar demasiado en llegar, no aguantaría mucho. No se lo diría a Sesshomaru, no era necesario, seguramente era normal, algo que le había caído mal, muy mal.

Llegaron al restaurante y Aome pudo respirar con mas calma, suspiro y tomo aire un par de veces más. Sesshomaru la esperaba de pie, Aome le siguió el paso en cuanto se sintió mejor y entraron al lugar.

Al sentarse y ver la carta las nauseas regresaron con mas intensidad, no había entre que elegir, todo le provocaba malestar, así que pidió una pequeña ensalada y un té, su esposo le vio tratando de averiguar por que estaba de tan extraño humor, y ella estaba decidida a no provocar una pelea, el tenía seguramente cosas que reclamarle por lo del arreglo, no pensaba decirle nada del desayuno ni de cómo se sentía.

Esa era su intención pero cuando llegó la mirada del desayuno ya no podía más con sus nauseas ni con el mareo, se recargo en el respaldo de su silla esperando a que se le pasara pero no fue así, por lo que en un acto desesperado por disimular lo que los otros miembros del desayuno ya comenzaban a notar se paro hacía el baño del lugar.

Ni siquiera alcanzo a ver la expresión de preocupación de Sesshomaru que si bien no había dicho nada por que su enfado le había impedido ver el estado de su esposa, como no se había dado cuenta de su mal estado, era obvio, estaba pálida y ella no había dicho nada, como siempre. Sus acompañantes ahora pensaban que era un desconsiderado por traerla en semejante estado y no estaban muy lejos de la verdad….

No quería que el la viera en ese estado, vomitando todo, sudando frío, , sostenida de la taza del lujos baño y al punto del llanto. Se sentía fatal. Iba a ponerse de pie de nuevo cuando tropezó y se dio un golpe con la taza, sintió como si esa parte de la cabeza se le durmiera, después sintió un dolor punzante que iba en aumento y finalmente líquido, se toco con los dedos y vio sangre. Se había abierto la frente y no dejaba de sangrar. Tomó un pedazo de papel y cubrió la herida pero el papel se llenaba de sangre a una velocidad alarmante.

Fue cuando una señora entró en el baño y se asusto al verla.

¡querida! ¿Qué te paso? – dijo la señora viendo a la cada vez más pálida Aome - ¿vienes con alguien?

Mi…esposo – alcanzo a decir Aome en un murmuro.

Una señora salió asustada del baño, un mesero la intercepto y ella solo alcanzo a medio gritar. " un médico, una señora esta en el baño… sangrando" . Los meseros se pusieron en marcha enseguida, pero el primero que se puso de pie fue Sesshomaru que ya sabía de quien se trataba. Dejo la mesa y se dirigió al baño cuanto antes. Entró sin decir nada, ni avisar nada, simplemente, analizo con la vista el lugar y la vio sentada en el piso, recargada en la pared, su rostro estaba blanco y sostenía un papel con sangre en la frente.

No pudo explicar lo que sintió en ese instante, y no se detuvo a pensarlo, simplemente se agacho a su altura y le tomo de la barbilla.

Aome, mírame – le ordeno pero a ella le costo trabajo verlo.

Tengo…sueño – dijo suavemente. Sesshomaru la acomodo en su pecho y saco su celular.

No te duermas – marco un número – emergencias, necesito una ambulancia, es una emergencia, si…le paso la dirección…

Aome estaba quedándose dormida, el la tomo en sus brazos y la levantó en vilo.

no te duermas – le pidió casi a gritos pero ella parecía casi no escucharle. Salió del baño a toda prisa, los meseros le veían extrañados y asustados, sus socios estaban de pie, preocupados, en cambio el veía hacía la puerta en espera que apareciera la ambulancia. Y cuando lo hizo sin decir nada salió del establecimiento, los paramédicos subieron a Aome en una camilla y el subió con ella.

Pasaron dos horas desde el accidente hasta que Aome estuvo finalmente en una habitación de hospital, con la herida cerrada y aún dormida. Estaba sentado en el sofá que veía hacía la cama cuando el doctor entró en la habitación con sus expedientes.

¿Cómo esta mi esposa? – preguntó Sesshomaru.

Bueno, después de los análisis las razones del por que sucedió su accidente son obvias, su esposa esta embarazada.

La noticia lo dejo anonadado, una razón tan simple era la razón del por que su esposa estaba en esa habitación, ahora, debido a esa noticia podía ver claramente lo que había pasado, había estado muy mareada, después de estar débil se calló y no pudo evitar el golpearse con la raza. Suspiro tranquilo pero con una nueva emoción dentro que estaba seguro no se desaparecería pronto.

es una noticia buena, pero sus síntomas son mas fuertes debido a que esta baja de peso, se que es difícil en el primer trimestre pero debe subir de peso, le daré unas vitaminas que tomará pero debe cuidarse, no saltarse ninguna comida, de preferencia venir a consulta por semana.

Entiendo ¿Cuándo la va a dar de alta? – preguntó Sesshomaru

Dependiendo, si todo sale bien, dentro de tres días.

Gracias.

Bien.

Fue entonces cuando saco su celular y marco el número de su asistente.

¿Dónde demonios estabas? – preguntó su asistente desesperado. Sesshomaru guardo silencio para que el joven terminara con su ataque de pánico – los clientes vinieron, no estabas, tuve que hacer la presentación, había problemas con una de las campañas, un vendedor renunció…

Estoy en el hospital – dijo y fue cuando su asistente guardo silencio del otro lado de la línea.

¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó mas bajo.

Aome tuvo un accidente, ya todo esta bien, ahora escúchame bien, tráeme mi computadora portátil, y los casos mas importantes, los demás ya sabes que hacer, no creo poder ir mas de tres horas a la oficina.

Bien, en una hora te lo llevo.

Colgó y después suspiro, tenía que llamar también a su familia, así que decidió terminar con la llamada de prisa y marco el número de su antigua casa. Contestó su hermano, para su mala suerte.

¿Quién? – preguntó Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru

¿Qué sucede?

Aome esta en el hospital, esta bien, pero …

¡¿Qué le sucedió?! ¡¿ya esta bien?!

Esta bien – dijo con paciencia – necesito que vengan, hay un par de cosas que quiero decirles.

Si – dijo Inuyasha asimilando la información – a la hora de comer esta bien?

Supongo que si.

Sería padre, apenas podía creerlo, no podía imaginarse a un pequeño, sangre de su sangre… hace apenas unos meses no se imaginaba ni se visualizaba como padre, con todos los rumores de Kagura el ser padre no había entrado en su mente. Ahora tenía que pensar en los próximos planes, una nueva habitación, cuidados para su esposa, citas en el hospital…

…………………..

Despertó con un dolor en la frente muy intenso, se llevó la mano a la frente y sintió los puntos, además sentía la mano pesada, poco después vio que traía suero, era obvio. Estaba en un hospital. Su mirada poco a poco se fue haciendo más y más clara, entonces noto las paredes crema, las flores en el mueble de un lado, y en frente, en el sofá, estaba Sesshomaru hablando por teléfono, y parecía tranquilo.

Se sentó con algo de dificultad, encontraba incomodas las almohadas, iba a acomodarlas cuando las manos de Sesshomaru lo hicieron por ella. Le vio azorada y sin saber que decir. ¿perdón por desmayarme? Eso no sonaría lógico…

así están bien? – preguntó después de acomodar las almohadas.

Si, gracias – dijo Aome – lamento haber…

Esta bien – dijo el casi con un tono de superioridad, como si supiera algo que ella no. – es normal.

¿de que hablas? – preguntó Aome desconcertada.

Que te desmayes, el doctor podría decirtelo pero prefiero hacerlo yo – dijo tomando su mano. – estas embarazada.

Aome escuchó las noticias sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta del atraso en su periodo, ni de los síntomas, pero ahí estaban, y un bebe estaba ya creciendo en su interior. Eso significaba dos cosas, una que pronto sería madre, y tendría una familia propia. Y dos, que sus planes de divorcio ya no podían aplicarse. Sonrió de manera instantánea, de cualquier forma los pros eran mas pesados que los contras.

ya veo – dijo sonriendo aún más – ahora lo entiendo.

¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? – preguntó el enfadado.

Estabas enojado por lo del arreglo, pero te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver con el arquitecto, creí que si te decía de mis males pensarías que lo estaba inventando y…

Tonta – dijo una tercera voz desde la puerta. Aome vio a Inuyasha sorprendida – mi hermano de todos modos te hubiera complacido.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó

Me avisaron de tu accidente, me asustaste un poco – confesó.

A todos – dijo su suegra. – ahora ¿Qué es eso que querías decirnos hijo?

Bueno – comenzó Sesshomaru – Aome y yo vamos a tener un hijo.

Vaya! ¡que buena noticia! – exclamó su padre tan efusivo como siempre. Abrazó a su hijo y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, la madre de Sesshomaru se inclino y abrazo a Aome. – también te abrazaría a ti Aome pero esperaré a que estés mejor, no quiero romper nada!

¡que bueno hijo! Esa es una noticia maravillosa – dijo su madre.

En hora buena – dijo Inuyasha seco, sorprendido. Vio con recelo a su hermano y después salió de la habitación con la excusa que tenía que ir por sus hijos.

Ahora van a comenzar a comprar las cosas del bebe – dijo Izayoi emocionada- la cuna, la ropa, las mamilas…

Calma madre, Aome necesita descansar – dijo Sesshomaru

Pero vas a tener que pensar en eso – dijo su padre. – y en el seguro, en el hospital…

Si continúan van a asustar a Sesshomaru – dijo Aome sonriendo

Será mejor que la dejemos descansar, vamos, regresaré en unas horas – dijo Sesshomaru

Cuídate Aome – dijo su suegra sonriendo.

Aome suspiro, estaba cansada, pero la verdad es que la noticia le quitó todos sus males, estaba embarazada, de un hijo de un esposo que no amaba, pero de todos modos un bebe suyo, de su sangre, ya no podría divorciarse, un hijo a veces unía a los matrimonios, en este caso por ejemplo. Además la única que quería divorciarse era ella, su esposo nunca le había dicho nada de divorcio, tendría que vivir con su decisión y cuidar del pequeño que venía, era lo más justo.

Cuanto le hubiera gustado que su padre estuviera vivo para poder decirle la noticia, seguramente se alegraría y mostraría un entusiasmo parecido al de la madre de Sesshomaru, tan despreocupado y gentil. No podía entender por que no le había dicho de las deudas, de haberlo sabido ella hubiera ayudado, en cambio la dejo sin nada cuando se fue. Si no hubiera sido por que se caso en verdad estaría desamparada, ahora por lo menos tenía una villa, que si bien estaban remodelando era suya.

Se dejo llevar por el sueño, poco a poco caería dormida cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse casi silenciosamente. Abrió los ojos y vio a Inuyasha entrando. Le sorprendió verlo ahí pero no dijo nada, mejor esperar a que el comenzara.

¿esta bien si paso un tiempo contigo? – le preguntó serio.

Si, claro – dijo ella sonriendo. Le animaba a seguir hablando

Lamento mi actitud de hace un rato, la noticia me tomo por sorpresa – dijo el apenado

Pero si tu no eres el padre – dijo Aome riendo.

Por eso – dijo enigmáticamente y entonces Aome le vio sorprendida.

Inuyasha….

Quiero contarte el por que me case con ella.

Pero no tienes que…

Quiero hacerlo, te lo mereces por que de no haber cometido semejante idiotez, yo sería el padre de la criatura que vas a dar a luz.


	11. SORPRESAS

FALSO MATRIMONIO

**FALSO MATRIMONIO **

**CAPITULO 11 " SORPRESAS" **

Le veía extrañada, ese que estaba sentada era Inuyasha, el amor de su antigua vida, de cuando sonreía y no tenía mayor preocupación que sus estudios. Una vida pasada que parecía querer regresar al presente. No sabía si era adecuado pero tendría que soportarlo, el ya había comenzado a hablar.

primero que nada te cuento todo esto por que al enterarme que esperabas un bebe me he dado cuenta de todo…- comenzó con un tono de voz estable y seguro – cuando nos separamos solo Dios sabe cuanto me dolió, eras muy importante para mi, pero no estaba listo para el matrimonio como tu querías, así que al estar separado de ti decidí vivir una aventura con alguien, para olvidarte, Kykio fue la candidata ideal, sexy, despreocupada, todo lo mas diferente de ti que podía ser y aún así tan parecidas físicamente, me hechizo por completo durante unas semanas pero poco a poco fui dándome cuenta de sus defectos y de lo mucho que te extrañaba así que estaba dispuesto a dejarla y volver contigo, te juro que lo estaba, incluso pensaba que podía casarme contigo, pero una noche todo eso se fue al caño, ella me dijo que estaba embarazada, yo no le creí pero hicimos una prueba de embarazo y otra de ADN y entonces todo se terminó, decidí casarme y formar una familia con ella, pero la verdad… a quien quería para pasar el resto de mi vida era a ti…

Aome se sorprendió tanto al escuchar esto que el monitor que se encargaba de su corazón comenzó a sonar más de lo normal, Inuyasha lucía tan vulnerable, tan sincero… era verdad cada una de las palabras que le había dicho y pensó que no podía pagarle de otra manera más que siendo sincera también.

el amor de mi vida lo conocí durante esa época, cuando estaba contigo, estaba y sigo convencida que nuestra vida hubiera sido genial, pero el destino no nos ayudo mucho, ya que después de que nos separamos mi padre enfermo y poco tiempo después murió, no te imaginas lo que pase, de pronto toda la prensa estaba encima mío, me enteré de que solo tenía una villa, que mi padre había usado todos sus vienes para pagar las deudas… y lo peor es que me había quedado sin nadie en el mundo, creí que todo había terminado, pero descubrí que encima tenía que casarme para poder conseguir la villa, no me importo hacerlo, lo principal era conseguir la villa, así que mi plan era conseguir marido y separarme al año cuando la propiedad fuera mía, Sesshomaru fue el candidato ideal, el también necesitaba casarse…

matrimonio por conveniencia – dijo Inuyasha estupefacto.

Así es, todo comenzó de esa manera… cosas fríamente planeadas, desde diálogos hasta pláticas con la familia, ustedes…

Ya me imaginaba que mi hermano no se enamoraría tan fácil….

Pero todo ha cambiado – dijo Aome convencida. Inuyasha la vio preguntándose que quería decir con eso – no me voy a divorciar por que este hijo es el comienzo de una familia, mi familia.

Pero no lo amas.

Ni tu tampoco a Kykio pero tienes un par de hijos encantadores.

Daría todo por ellos pero…

Basta, esto no va a cambiar nada, Sesshomaru es un buen hombre, me cuida y estoy segura que nuestro matrimonio funcionara.

Inuyasha vio a Aome por unos instantes y después sonrió tristemente. La tomo de la mano y le beso el torso.

lo se, lo he visto – dijo Inuyasha decepcionado – mi hermano ha perdido parte de su capa de hielo, al darnos la noticia del embarazo estaba… diferente.

Bueno, sinceramente creo que no será un padre muy activo pero…

Te equivocas, un Taisho no abandona a sus hijos, por más frío y seco que sea el se hará cargo de ellos, tendrá una participación activa en su crianza.

Me sorprende…

No esperaba encontrarte aquí – dijo una tercera voz. Inuyasha se volteo a ver a su hermano que lo veía extrañado.

Venía a disculparme con Aome por mi osca actitud de hace rato – dijo al ponerse de pie – sinceramente me alegro por ustedes, enseguida iré a decirle a Shippo y a Suri la noticia, vana brincar de contentos.

Espero verlos pronto – dijo Aome sonriendo

Tenlo por seguro, cuando se enteren que van a tener un primo… no van a querer dejarte sola ni un instante

Me agrada la idea.

Bien, ahora me voy, cuídate Aome.

Después de dos días de observación Aome salió del hospital y a partir de ahí las cosas comenzaron a cambiar vertiginosamente, mientras más conciente estaba de su embarazo mejor se sentía, su carácter había cambiado notablemente, volvía a ser la chica alegre y despreocupada de antes, sus ojos brillaban sobremanera, y su sonrisa era sincera. Era sorprendente como esos cambios habían obrado positivamente en su matrimonio, por que a pesar de que era una persona fría por naturaleza, su esposo se había visto arrastrado por ese entusiasmo de una manera que nadie creyó posible. Sin que ella se lo pidiera dejaba el trabajo temprano para poder llevarla a pasear, se aseguraba de que tomara sus vitaminas el mismo y sonreía mas a menudo cosa que ya era extraña para los demás.

Ese día Aome sentía nauseas, era normal, lo sabía pero la ponían de mal humor, muy mal humor a decir verdad. Ese mes no había tenido ningún problema, solo días como ese la hacían odiar estar en ese estado, pero todo terminaba con el primer trimestre y ella estaba cerca de hacerlo.

Se sentó en la cama pensando en como evadir el desayuno, Sesshomaru era muy estricto con respecto a sus cuidados, exageraba por supuesto, la verdad es que no imaginaba que fuera ser tan sobre protector, era un lado de el que sinceramente le agradaba.

Decidió que hacerse la dormida funcionaría, el tendría que irse y ella podría dejar el desayuno para después, así que se recosto y cerró los ojos. No tardo en escuchar la voz de Sesshomaru llamando por ella, fingió no escuchar hasta que el la toco ligeramente en el hombro para despertarle.

Aome- le dijo suavemente – despierta, es hora de desayunar.

Estoy cansada – le murmuro, no pudo ver el rostro preocupado de su esposo

¿te sientes bien? – le preguntó mientras le tocaba la frente

Solo estoy cansada – dijo

Supongo que es normal, pero no quitara nada si hablamos con el doctor.

Solo tengo sueño – dijo Aome sorprendida que se lo tomara tan enserio.

Bien, entonces pediré que traigan los desayunos aquí – dijo al levantarse. Tomo un par de frascos, saco dos pastillas y se las extendió con un vaso de agua.- toma

Gracias… - dijo y se las tomo – no tengo hambre.

Me lo imaginaba – dijo el suspirando – pero de todos modos desayunaras.

Tengo asco! – dijo enfadada

Eso no me hara cambiar de opinión.

Tu no estas pasando por todo esto!

Aome…- le llamó el para advertirle que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

¡ me obligas a desayunar cuando me siento mal! ¡no quiero! Tu no tienes que levantarte a cada rato y…

Si, pero tengo que soportar tus arranques de furia – dijo el fríamente.

Sesshomaru enseguida se dio cuenta de su error, los ojos de su esposa se llenaron de lágrimas que comenzaban a desbordar, estaba por decir algo cuando tocaron la puerta, tuvo que levantarse para recibir ambos desayunos , el suyo lo dejo en la mesita y el que iba dirigido para Aome lo iba a dejar en sus piernas en la cama cuando noto que ella ya no estaba sentada ahí, escuchó las llaves del baño abrirse.

te dejo el desayuno – le dijo através de la puerta. No recibió respuesta alguna.

………………………………….

Después de dos horas el llanto había cesado, después de dos meses de amabilidad y cuidados se presentaba esta mañana y decía algo tan frío como eso. Lo peor de todo es la forma en que la había afectado, no pensaba que fuera tan grave y aún así sus palabras se clavaron en su mente cual si fueran dagas.

Pensó que seguir reflexionando sobre eso no llevaría a nada bueno así que se vistió, dejo el desayuno intacto y salió de su habitación. Fue entonces cuando notó que había dos arreglos de flores delante de su habitación.

¿serían de Sesshomaru?

No, el no se disculparía tan pronto y de esa manera, para que el le diera flores tendría que ser algo excepcional… vio la tarjeta y la abrió.

_Quiero verte, deseo verte… quiero tenerte entre mis brazos… ven a mi. Serás mía tarde o temprano. _

_Naraku. _

Aome quiso hacer la nota pedazos, ¿Cómo se atrevía a enviar flores de nuevo? Creía que todo había pasado después que ella ignoro sus llamadas y mensajes. Pero no, ahí estaba de nuevo. Sesshomaru apenas había sido conciente de las llamadas, pero como el problema empeoraba no le quedaría de otra más que decírselo, no sería como las películas que ella se callaría iría a hablar con el acosador y después los problemas se harían mas graves. No señor, lo inteligente sería hablar con el. Y eso haría.

Lo único que le preocupaba era su reacción, ¿actuaría con precaución o no le importaría en absoluto?

…………………..

Se había portado con un imbécil, si, tenía que admitirlo, sabía que las embarazadas sufrían de esos cambios, Aome no había presentado ninguno así que le tomo por sorpresa el de esa mañana. Generalmente no le tomaría importancia pero estaba sensible y si no hacía algo las cosas empeorarían, sería mejor que saliera temprano, la llevara a comer y le comprara algo lindo para disculparse.

Suspiro frente a la perspectiva de aguantar los próximos meses de esa manera, pero estaba decidido a tener paciencia, toda sería para Aome. No tenía opción.

Ahora se preguntaba si se comió el desayuno….

Tomo el teléfono y marco su número. Le contesto su ama de llaves.

buenas tardes señor

buenas tardes ¿sabe si mi esposa se ha sentido bien?

No lo se, imagino que no por que su desayuno sigue intacto y hace un rato subió a su habitación algo pálida.

¿no ha comido nada? – preguntó preocupado

No señor.

Trate que coma algo, no tardaré en llegar.

Si señor

La comida se tenía que adelantar, no podía dejar que una pelea influyera tanto en el comportamiento de su pequeña esposa. ¿Cómo podía ser tan terca como para no cuidar su salud? Tendría que tomar toda la paciencia que tenía y guardarla para ella.

Se recordó eso un minuto antes de entrar a su casa. Paciencia. Así que sin poner mucha atención a su alrededor se fue directamente hacía la cocina donde estaba el ama de llaves preparando una bandeja de comida.

no ha comido – dijo. Era una afirmación no una pregunta

no señor, pero esta algo nerviosa…

yo se la llevaré – le dijo al tomar la bandeja.

Al abrir la puerta la vio recostada con un brazo como almohada y otra mano en el vientre. Se le veía cansada y algo agotada, así que dejo la bandeja en la mesita de a lado y espero a que ella despertara sola. Cuando lo hizo le vio algo extrañada de que estuviera ahí y después de unos instantes se sentó y se recargo en la pared.

¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó curiosa y después cambio a enfado. – pensé que…

¿Por qué no has comido?

No tenía hambre y…

Te traje de comer – dijo señalando la bandeja

¿para eso viniste? – preguntó riendo

No, vine por que me dijeron que no habías desayunado y que estabas extraña, si es por la pelea de esta mañana es ridículo, fue un arrebato de mi parte, eres mi esposa, por supuesto que voy a cuidarte.

Bueno…- comenzó avergonzada. – al principio era eso, pero después… bueno..después…

Continua – le animo el mientras le servía agua.

Llegaron unas flores, ya sabes de quien, con esta tarjeta – dijo al entregarle la tarjeta. Sesshomaru la leyó y después de unos minutos la hizo bola y la tiro al suelo.

No es nada – dijo calmado. – no dejes que algo así te preocupe.

Pero… sus palabras… son tan…

No se acercara a ti – dijo Sesshomaru enfadado. Podía ver como su esposa temblaba, tenía miedo y todo por las tonterías de Naraku.

Pero no fue necesario que se acercara, todos los días hacía que su presencia fuera notada, enviaba flores a partir de ese día, regalos como ropa y todos acompañados de notas amenazantes, anhelantes de un amor inexistente, algunos eran bastante atemorizantes, los sirvientes tenían ordenes de no mostrar los mensajes a Aome pero de todos modos el miedo estaba ahí, la duda del por que ahora que estaba embarazada.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru guardaba las notas, las mas atemorizantes, las mas incriminatorias, todas una por una para poder empezar una acción legal. No debía hacer nada más de lo contrario todo se complicaría.

Esa tarde llegó a casa después de estar con su abogado, las cosas empezarían a cambiar y tendría que ir a ver a Naraku tarde o temprano. Suspiro y pidió ver las notas que habían llegado en el día, dos, de igual estilo, con rasgos finos y papel caro. Las guardo en su abrigo y después vio el regalo del día, un ramo de flores secas, marchitas, con una foto de su esposa en una de las ramas. Era demasiado.

Subió inmediatamente a ver a su esposa, estaba en la terraza según le habían dicho, así que cuando abrió la terraza esperaba verla dando vueltas o pensando en algo pero lo único que vio fue a una mujer sentada con una taza en las manos y la mirada pérdida en la nada. La palabra que le recordaba al verla era desesperanza. No podía soportar verla así, algo en su interior le reclamaba a gritos que acabara con el imbécil de Naraku, fuera como fuera.

La abrazo por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla, raro en el. Ella solo dio un pequeño respingo y después sonrió como si estuviera saliendo de un trance.

debes estar muy preocupado por mi para comportarte así – dijo con un tono de tristeza. – es que no entiendo por que ahora y por que yo es decir…

no es tu culpa – dijo Sesshomaru aclarando su garganta -. Es mía

¿de que hablas?

Naraku era esposo de Kagura – confesó Sesshomaru – cuando yo tenía el romance con ella el era su esposo.

Aome volteo a ver a su esposo incrédula, Sesshomaru había estado de amante de una mujer, su romance con Kagura ya lo sabía pero ignoraba que fuera casada, de pronto lo vio con otros ojos, ¿era capaz de eso? ¿no le importo el matrimonio de ella?

no lo sabía – dijo el serio como si leyera sus pensamientos – ella me lo confesó después, pero para entonces ya era tarde, Naraku ya lo sabía y me culpo a mi por su fracaso y por lo que su querida esposa hizo después ante los medios.

Pero… entonces ¿es una clase de venganza? – preguntó pensando bien las cosas. Si era venganza ella era el blanco perfecto lo que le daba mas miedo aún.

Ya emprendí una orden de restricción – le dijo al mostrarle un sobre – no puede acercarse a ti por mas de 100 metros.

Pero…

Y eso no es todo… haré todo lo posible por que no te haga daño – le dijo con una decisión que nunca le había visto. – todo lo humanamente posible.

¿todo? – preguntó levantando una ceja en señal de incredulidad. Sesshomaru la tomo de la barbilla obligándola a verle a los ojos muy de cerca.

Cree en mi – le dijo serio – todo.

Después la beso con desesperación, una nueva forma de besar que ninguno había probado, llena de emociones tan fuertes que apenas pudieron entenderlo.

¿hasta donde llegaría por protegerla?


	12. ADVERTENCIAS PELIGROSAS

**CAPITULO 12 " advertencias peligrosas" **

No, no definitivamente no iría. El vestido le quedaba mal, pequeño, se sentía mal, tenía asco y quería quedarse a dormir, si, era la organizadora pero se las arreglarían sin ella, era definitivo. Se quitó el vestido negro que había comprado con deseos de ocultar que gorda se estaba poniendo, se puso su bata y se recostó en la cama. Quería llorar, de verdad eso del embarazo estaba más y más complicado, nunca se imagino que se sentiría así.

Sintió que Sesshomaru entraba en la habitación, si, seguramente ya estaría vestido con su smoking y listo para irse, esperaba el reclamo en cualquier momento cuando una caricia la hizo voltearle a ver sorprendida.

¿te sientes mal? – le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el brazo

Molestias normales – respondió sin darle importancia a pesar de que su corazón estaba desbocado, el verlo así de guapo y encima atento con ella….

Avisare que vamos a faltar – dijo sin poner queja alguna.

Pero no tienes que faltar – dijo preocupada. – después de todo somos los organizadores y…

Se las arreglarán sin nosotros, le encargaré todo a Miroku – dijo convencido. Después marco por celular dos números de teléfono y regreso a sentar junto a ella.

¿podría pedirle a alguien que traiga helado, pastel de chocolate y unas películas? – preguntó sonriendo.

Yo lo hago – dijo el al ponerse de pie. Aome lo vio perpleja al irse. ¿estaba hablando en serio?

Sonrió al pensar en todo lo que había cambiado, si le hubieran dicho que iba a ser un esposo solícito y considerado cuando se casaron se hubiera reído. Encendió la televisión y enseguida el timbre del teléfono la hizo ponerse de pie y contestar.

¿Por qué no vas a ir? – preguntó Inuyasha preocupado - ¿te sientes mal? ¿esta el tarado de mi hermano contigo?

No tengo ganas – dijo sonriendo cada vez se le subía más y más el ánimo – nada de que preocuparse.

Bien, ya me había preocupado, Sesshomaru hablo con mi padre y le dijo.

No tenías por que marcar

Sabes que me preocupo por ti.

Inuyasha… - decía cuando la puerta se abrió y su esposo entró con un tarro de helado, una rebanada de pastel y una bolsa con películas – tengo que colgar, gracias por marcar.

¿Quién era? – preguntó Sesshomaru dejando el helado en la cama

Tu hermano, estaba preocupado , nada importante – dijo sonriendo.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño como señal de molestia y después se sentó a su lado.

¿Cómo se conocieron? – preguntó mientras la película comenzaba.

Creí que me habías investigado antes – dijo Aome sin verle.

Es diferente saber los datos de alguien que la información de la fuente directa – dijo Sesshomaru serio.

¿tiene que ser ahora? – preguntó desinteresada

No tenemos otra cosa que hacer – dijo el frunciendo el ceño.

Bien – dijo poco convencida – yo era joven e ingenua…

Aún lo eres.

Más joven e ingenua – recalcó Aome – y tu hermano me gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo así que cuando el se fijo en mi y comenzamos a vernos fue como un sueño para mi, era divertido atento y bueno algo impulsivo pero a mi me agradaba, incluso llegué a enamorarme de el y quererme casar con el ¿ no era yo tonta?

Ingenua – corrigió el

Como sea, lo platicamos, el estaba inseguro y creyó que yo lo estaba presionando así que nos peleamos, me dejo y bueno fin de la historia.

Bueno… - dijo el pensando en que decir – es básicamente lo que yo sabía.

¿lo ves? Ahora…- comenzó ella pasando un dedo por su pecho jugando con los dobleces de la ropa – quiero que me cuentes sobre Kagura.

Ya lo has leído – mascullo el

No es lo mismo…

Si, si ya – dijo el adivinando lo que ella iba a decir – no es tan diferente a lo que han publicado, la conocí en un bar, me atrajo, comenzamos a tener relaciones casuales, sin compromisos, ella creyó lo contrario, después me entere que era casada, ya era tarde, pero de todos modos terminé de tajo la relación, ella se obsesiono conmigo y bueno ya sabes lo de los rumores.

Ah…- dijo ella sorprendida. – bueno… no se realmente como se siente ella, yo nunca tuve relaciones casuales con nadie.

Lo se – dijo sonriendo Sesshomaru

Ahora si podemos ver la película?

……………………..

La noche anterior le ayudo a tener mas clara su decisión, no sabía las razones y tampoco las estudiaría, las cosas eran como eran y tomaría las acciones necesarias para que permanecieran así.

Llego a primera hora, no tenía por que retrasar las cosas, estaciono su auto en la calle por que no pensaba tardarse demasiado. Entró en el despacho con su tan característico aire de superioridad que tenía. La secretaria lo miro embelesada y tuvo que aclararse la garganta dos veces antes de que ella le diera la atención correspondiente.

¿puedo ayudarle? – preguntó sonrojada. Sesshomaru se recargo en el escritorio y la vio fijamente aturdiéndola-

Quiero ver al arquitecto – demando. La secretaria no contesto enseguida. – ahora.

Pero…

No tengo tiempo – expresó Sesshomaru enfadado.

Enseguida señor- dijo la mujer comunicándose con el arquitecto el cual le dio la orden de dejarle pasar. – puede pasar

Sesshomaru entró en la oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de el al entrar. Naraku lo vio sorprendido y después le sonrió de la manera más cínica que pudo. Sesshomaru le vio frío y con movimientos calculados se acerco al escritorio y le tendió la carta judicial.

no te puedes acercar a ella – le demandó con una voz monocorde, plana – de lo contrario se tomarán acciones legales

¿crees que esto me detendrá? – preguntó sin ver la carta – te lo mereces por quitarme a mi esposa y…

No soy tan estúpido como para dejar las cosas al margen de la ley – declaro con una sonrisa cruel – tengo todo asegurado para que no te acerques.

Quiero verlo – dijo Naraku furioso. Sesshomaru se paseo por un lado y a otro y después se volvió y le sonrió cruelmente y el arquitecto sintió por primera vez miedo.

No cometas el error de tentarme, te arrepentirás si te le acercas, créelo – dijo y después sin esperar respuesta alguna salió de la oficina

Maldición – exclamo el arquitecto que sabía perfectamente cuando un hombre era peligroso y este definitivamente era el mas peligroso que había conocido en su vida.

…………………………………….

La casa Taisho estaba en su pleno apogeo, Aome se encontraba sentada en el sofá con Kykio y Shippo jugando videojuegos, estaba incomoda por que no se llevaba bien con la mujer de Inuyasha, era altiva y orgullosa, veía a su hijo de vez en cuando pero la mayor parte del tiempo leía una revista. En cambio ella veía interesada a su sobrino, estaba sumamente entretenido con su videojuego y no solo eso, si no que le explicaba de vez en cuando las reglas del juego.

Así que como esposa de un taisho te corresponde ir a la fiesta anual de Sesshomaru no? – preguntó Kykio.

¿fiesta anual? – preguntó Aome

De empresarios y esas cosas, antes llevaba a sus amantes, todos lo sabíamos pero ahora te tiene a ti, supongo que….

Si, supones bien, iré – dijo Aome molesta.

Lo suponía, solo preguntaba, espero no te moleste – dijo con voz maliciosa

………………………………

Era un día sumamente ocupado, había mucho trabajo debido a que había decidido realizar una auditoria interna, era necesaria a pesar de que tenían dos contratos por dos campañas publicitarias importantes la auditoria era importante ya que se estaban realizando auditorias externas para revisar todas las empresas del ramo. Quería estar seguro de estar bien en todo.

Vio a su secretaria ponerse de pie, vaya seguramente tenía algo que decirle, se paro frente a ella esperando un recado rápido.

le esperan en la sala de juntas –e le aviso. Vio su reloj e hizo memoria. No tenía citas ese día a esa hora.

No tengo citas – le dijo a la secretaria esperando una respuesta

Lo se, trate de decirles que sacarán cita pero me aseguraron que el negocio era urgente y que usted los atendería.

Bien…- dijo Sesshomaru maldiciendo para sus adentros. Camino hacía la sala de juntas y al abrirla vio a Naraku y a dos hombres más de pie.

Caballeros – dijo al entrar haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia.

Señor Taisho – dijo Naraku educado como si nada hubiera pasado. – se que hace muy poco nos vimos, de hecho hace apenas unos días, pero le traigo aquí un negocio, estos hombres son mis socios, sabemos que tiene usted una prestigiosa agencia de publicidad y nos encantaría que hiciera la campaña de nuestro producto, tengo entendido que ya había visto algo al respecto.

Naraku le paso una carpeta con información que recibió. Efectivamente ya había visto la información pero la rechazó por que las pruebas de calidad salieron bajas, sería demasiado arriesgado hacer una campaña así para su empresa. Naraku traía algo más entre manos.

efectivamente – dijo cerrando el folder – ya lo había visto pero las pruebas de calidad salieron mal.

Siendo usted un hombre inteligente puede ver el potencial de este producto, las pruebas de calidad son insignificantes para…

Para mi empresa son importantes

Sabe usted como esta la situación hoy en día – dijo Naraku viendo a Sesshomaru a los ojos – están encontrando vínculos con lavado de dinero en varias empresas, tengo entendido que también le realizarán auditoría a esta empresa ¿no sería horrible que encontrarán algo que va mal?

Mi empresa funciona perfectamente – dijo Sesshomaru pensando ya a lo que iba.

Si usted puede creer eso pero tantos empleados no se pueden controlar tan fácil… imagine que pasaría si encontrarán algo sospechoso, la pobre de su bella esposa tendría que pasar por las declaraciones de la policía a e inclusive testificar en juicio ¿no sería eso malo para su embarazo?

Sesshomaru apenas digirió las palabras, era claramente una amenaza a su esposa, como no podía acercarse a ella tendría que hacerle daño de otra manera. Apretó los puños, tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver para hacerle daño, aunque tal vez estaban pensando en eso.

fuera – dijo con voz controlada pero fría y clara.

Por supuesto, necesita tiempo para pensar, vendré a verlo en unos días – dijo Naraku sonriendo – piense muy bien mi oferta.

Sesshomaru los vio salir y dio un golpe en la mesa de madera, ese tipo era listo, sabía por donde llegar, si intentaba infiltrarse en su empresa pudiera tener una oportunidad, había demasiados empleados como para controlarlos a todos. Por otro lado, llevar a Aome a un nivel de estrés así no sería nada bueno…. Tenían una comida en unos días, la comida de el ramo, irían directores de varias empresas con sus familias, este año sería en un parque, quizás ahí podría encontrar alguna solución. En esas reuniones eran donde más fácil se conseguían pactos y alianzas.

……………………

No le gustaba el vestido, era naranja con una falda amplia, justo para embarazadas, no había nada de glamour en ello ni de elegancia. Pero se conformo con eso, era una fiesta en un parque, supuso que estaría bien el verse así, nadie iría como un maldito modelo a un parque lleno de lodo por las últimas lluvias. Volteo a ver a Sesshomaru, el iba con una playera polo azul cielo y unos pantalones blancos, era la viva imagen de la elegancia. Rayos, así se veía incluso peor.

Lo vio con la vista fija en la carretera, estaba pensando en algo, preocupado, los últimos días esa era su actitud, de preocupación por algo. Quizás en la oficina tenía problemas, no lo sabía por que el no le había dicho nada.

llegamos – dijo al aparcar en un estacionamiento grande. Aome se desató el cinturón y vio a su alrededor más que árboles y pasto. Un gran parque sin duda.

¿vienen otras familias? – preguntó Aome curiosa

La de todos los directores. – contestó el mientras le tomaba de la mano.

¿crees que…

¿te adaptes? – preguntó – por supuesto, antes lo hacías con tu padre, lo harás de nuevo.

Eso espero…

Yo no soy la que traía a sus amantes a estas comidas, espero que no surjan viejas amantes – dijo Aome enfadada.

¿Qué estas diciendo? – preguntó Sesshomaru enervado.

Solo digo que ya es suficiente con las que nos hemos encontrado – dijo Aome sin verle. Las manos de Sesshomaru seguían pegadas al volante para no hacer más tonterías.

¿Quién te dijo? – preguntó

¿eso importa? – preguntó – solo quiero que quede claro que espero que me des mi lugar

¡maldición! ¡¿Cuándo no te lo he dado?! Vamos ya – dijo abruptamente.

Aome lo vio bajarse furioso, abrió la puerta ella misma, no pensaba que el la fuera a ayudar pero para su sorpresa ahí estaba con la puerta en sus manos y la mirada enardecida. No se dejo intimidar y le tomo de la mano que le extendía. Si pretendía actuar ella también podría.

Al parecer todos ya estaban ahí, había muchas parejas, bocadillos , meseros y música de un cuarteto de cuerdas. Aome se envaro al sentir la mano de Sesshomaru sobre su cintura, un gesto sumamente posesivo. Ja como si alguien se fuera a fijar en ella con esa pinta.

Un hombre con su esposa se acercaron a ellos. La función comenzaba.


	13. ATENTADO TERRORISTA

Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13 " atentado terrorista" **

La lista de invitados no podría ser más extensa, había funcionarios con sus esposas, directores de empresas y gerentes, todos relacionándose para poder obtener mejores tratos. Justo lo que hacía su esposo. En ese momento estaban hablando con el director de una agencia de medios de comunicación, es decir alguien que sería de gran ayuda a Sesshomaru. El hombre parecía inteligente y educado, su esposa, una ex modelo rubia parecía bastante aburrida y engreída, ni siquiera se había dignado a ver a Aome.

su esposa se ve adorable embarazada si me permite – dijo el hombre sonriendo. Aome se sonrojo pero sonrió.

Por supuesto, es ahora cuando más cuidado debo tener – dijo Sesshomaru dándose un beso en la cien.

Mi Kendra y yo estamos tratando de encargar – dijo el hombre.

¿de verdad? Ojala puedan tener hijos pronto – dijo Aome siendo cortés

Si nos disculpan – Sesshomaru la tomo del brazo y avanzo hacía otro grupo de gente que saludar.

Todo resultaba igual, jefes saludando a otros jefes, estableciendo relaciones que les ayuden, y sin duda las relaciones de su marido eran sumamente variadas. Estaba cansada , sus pies parecían estar del doble de su tamaño y quería sentarse, si Sesshomaru hubiera estado ahí le habría ofrecido una silla o algo pero no estaba hablando con unos empresarios mientras ella se refrescaba tomando algo de limonada.

Entre un grupo de hombres jóvenes vio una cara conocida, si no se equivocaba era Hojo, si se veía más maduro y elegante pero era el. Sonrió internamente, quien diría que se lo encontraría en una reunión ahí en ese lugar. Pensó en acercarse a saludar pero no fue necesario el la vio y se acerco sonriendo. Siempre había sido educado.

Aome, ¡que sorpresa verte aquí!- dijo y la abrazo. Fue cuando notó su vientre abultado y sonrió ampliamente – déjame adivinar, estas con tu esposo?

Acertaste – dijo ella sonriendo - ¿y tu?

Gerente junior – dijo el orgulloso. Aome le dio una palmada en el brazo

Felicidades, sabía que llegarías lejos – dijo alegre.

Y dime ¿Quién es el afortunado que se llevo a la que sería mi prometida? – preguntó campechano cuando una voz mas seria detrás contesto.

Yo – dijo su esposo extendiendo la mano – Sesshomaru Taisho.

Hojo Kitsura – dijo el aludido respondiendo el saludo – así que ¿desde cuando están casados?

Un año casi – dijo Sesshomaru sonriendo mientras tomaba a Aome de la cintura

Veo que casi no les tomo tiempo encargar familia – dijo sinceramente feliz – me alegra de verdad.

Gracias Hojo

Ahora si me disculpan, tengo otros invitados que saludar.

El joven gerente se alejo sonriendo con una copa en la mano. Aome suspiro y sintió la mirada de Sesshomaru sobre ella. Tenía que explicarle entonces.

iba a ser mi prometido, mi padre pensó que seríamos buena pareja – dijo como explicación corta. Sesshomaru asintió satisfecho

¿estas cansada?

No te imaginas – dijo Aome sincera

Ya nos vamos

Esas palabras mágicas tuvieron poco efecto, apenas había empezado a imaginarse la comodidad de su casa cuando se escucharon gritos amenazadores y un estruendo atronador. Vio a la gente paralizada y fue cuando noto la presencia de los hombres armados. Sintió un pánico que le impidió moverse pero no dejar de sentir las manos de Sesshomaru en su brazo apretando.

Y de un momento a otro las cosas se descontrolaron, las personas comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones y los hombres armados habían empezado a disparar al mismo tiempo. Sesshomaru la había jalado lo más rápido que pudo y la llevaba corriendo a través de los árboles del bosque del parque público.

De verdad quería cooperar y correr más de prisa pero estar de pie tanto tiempo le había dejado las piernas doloridas y pesadas así que hacía lo mejor que podía, estaba segura que Sesshomaru podría correr más rápido sin ella a cuestas.

Tropezó después de un tramo y se dio cuenta que no podría seguir corriendo, Sesshomaru no la cargaría, pesaba demasiado y serían demasiado lentos.

no puedo seguir – le dijo a su esposo que la jalo del brazo para animarla a seguir corriendo. Sesshomaru la volteo a ver frustrado y ella se sintió mal, era obvio que el quería correr más y de hecho ella también y la desesperación le hizo comenzar a llorar. - ¡no puedo seguir!

Cálmate – le ordeno Sesshomaru que la ayudo a ponerse detrás de un árbol, el se acomodo a un lado de ella de modo que la escudaba con su cuerpo - respira Aome,

No puedo – dijo ella dándose cuenta de que le estaba entrando un ataque de pánico. - ¡siguen disparando por Dios…

Estamos en un parque público, la policía llegará pronto – le dijo Sesshomaru acariciando su mejilla para calmarla. – respira profundo.

Pero toda esa gente… trae armas y…

Concéntrate en mi – dijo Sesshomaru usando una voz modulada – solo mírame a mi

Pero…

Mírame cariño – le pidió el – solo a mi.

Tengo miedo – le confesó Aome con lágrimas en los ojos.

No dejaré que nada te pase, lo prometo.

Aome se aferro a Sesshomaru mientras los disparos continuaban, y se aferro más a el cuando escucho el gran estruendo, todo su cuerpo tembló y sintió que el cuerpo de el también lo hacía e incluso le escuchó gruñir pero no le dijo nada.

Y así como todo había comenzado se terminó, los disparos se acabaron, y solo permanecieron los gritos de las personas que estaban heridas. Intento apartarse poco a poco del cuerpo de Sesshomaru, al hacerlo noto que el la miraba preocupado y con una arruga en la frente, no comprendió su expresión pero lo hizo cuando le vio el costado de la camisa manchada de sangre, estaba herido.

- ¡estas herido! – le dijo preocupada, tensa.

- no es nada - le dijo el con la voz más controlada. Aún así Aome le vio y descubrió que herida una herida abierta, no un disparo, eso era mejor, o eso pensó. Le quitó la corbata y la presiono contra la herida. – todo va a estar bien, vamos querida tienes que ayudarme, vamos a llegar.

Poco a poco se fueron escuchando las ambulancias y las patrullas que llegaban, ella necesitaba una ambulancia, estaba embarazada, cansada angustiada y al punto de entrar en un estado de shock, el lo sabía, la veía de reojo apretar los labios para no llorar, y sus manos temblaban. Tenía que llevarla al doctor cuanto antes.

En cuanto vio las ambulancias apresuro el paso, la gente comenzaba a arremolinarse para irse ya sea en las ambulancias para los heridos y de cualquier otra manera.

¡mi esposa necesita ayuda! ¡esta embarazada! – gritó con voz rotunda. En cuanto los paramédicos le escucharon corrieron hacía ellos.

¿le duele algo señora? – preguntó el primero al llegar.

Yo…

Quiero ir al hospital cuanto antes – dijo Sesshomaru seguro, ni siquiera parecía tener una herida salvo que se encorvaba por el dolor.

Mi esposo esta herido – dijo Aome finalmente nerviosa – ayúdenlo por favor, esta sangrando y…

Vamos los dos a la ambulancia – dijo el paramédico. Su compañero tomo a Aome del brazo y la ayudo a subir, Sesshomaru quería que ella fuera recostada, y los otros dos hombres le intentaron convencer que el era el más herido pero las cosas salieron con el quería, ella recostada.

En cuanto la puerta se cerro comenzaron a tomarle el pulso y a revisarle, el mismo hombre le había dado una venda a Sesshomaru para que la sostuviera contra su herida.

esta a punto de entrar en estado de shock – le dijo el hombre.

Aome no lo entendía muy bien, tenía frío y veía borroso, su respiración era agitada y solo podía ver a Sesshomaru inclinado hacía ella, parecía estar hablando con ella pero no le comprendía, estaba angustiado, no quería verlo angustiado, estaba herido. Le pusieron oxigeno lo que le facilito el seguir respirando.

Su herida debía de dolerle pero la verdad el dolor mas grande veía de su interior, tenía una sensación horrible en el pecho y el ver a Aome así lo incrementó.

En cuanto llegaron al hospital se llevaron a Aome a emergencias y al lo guiaron hacía una pequeña camilla donde una enfermera le suturaría. Afortunadamente la enfermera era rápida y eficiente, no quería estar ahí mientras su esposa estaba en emergencias.

tuvo suerte esto pudo ser peor – dijo la enferma con gravedad.

Ya lo es – dijo el con una extraña voz que el mismo desconocía. – mi esposa esta embarazada y…

Dios… estaba ahí ¿esta herida? – le preguntó la enfermera

Entro en estado de shock – le dijo Sesshomaru.

No se angustie, ella estará bien, la atenderán bien – le dijo la enfermera para calmarlo pero no resulto - aunque supongo que no estará calmado hasta que la vea

Así es.

Deje ver que puedo hacer – dijo la enfermera mientras terminaba, no se mueva los puntos, le vendaré y volveré por usted.

Sesshomaru vio a la mujer irse y enseguida hizo algunas llamadas.

Creyó que la mujer tardaría, el hospital era un caos pero la enfermera volvió poco tiempo después y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera, el así lo hizo llevando consigo su camisa manchada en las manos.

esta es la sala donde la tienen, hasta aquí puede llegar – le dijo y le guió un ojo sonriendo – estará muy asustada solo dígale cuanto la ama en cuanto este bien.

La enfermera se fue y Sesshomaru se asomo en la pequeña ventana, ella estaba tendida y la examinaban dos médicos, golpeo contra la pared y se sintió impotente. Apoyo la frente contra la pared y al analizar las palabras de la mujer lo comprendió todo. En realidad estaba enamorado de su esposa.

No había sentido mas terror en su vida que cuando comenzaron a disparara, pero no era por su vida, era por la de ella, eso fue lo primero que pensó, ponerla a salvo y cuando no pudo más se obligo a estar sereno para calmarla a ella que estaba histérica. En todo momento fue su prioridad, antes que los demás invitados, antes que las balas que pasaban cerca de ellos, antes que su vida.

Pasaron dos horas para que le dijeran que Aome estaba controlada, que tenían que examinarla por más tiempo pero que ahora estaba dormida y en cuidados intensivos, no podía verla hasta que la pasaran a un cuarto. Lo intento todo pero no pudo verla.

¡hijo! – le llamó su padre que acababa de llegar. Venía con su madre y su hermano que estaba asustado por su rostro se le notaba. - ¿Cómo estas? Dios estas herido, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿y Aome?

Fue un atentado, no lo se bien, me hirieron pero ya estoy bien, Aome esta en cuidados intensivos ella…

¿esta herida de gravedad? – preguntó Inuyasha pálido.

Entro en estado de shock – dijo Sesshomaru sentándose en una de las bancas. – no me dejan verla.

¿no la hirieron?

No, afortunadamente no

Todo va a estar bien – le dijo su madre – ya verás que si.

Toma – le dijo su padre al extenderle una camisa y un suéter que el mismo le había pedido que llevara – Inuyasha trae algo de comer y de tomar a tu hermano.

Enseguida.

No había querido comer pero lo hizo, se obligo hacerlo por que quería estar despierto cuando le dejaran verla. Sus padres le veían consternados y habían hecho sus intentos para que le dijeran algo de Aome, nadie les dijo nada.

La espera termino ya llegada la noche, un doctor les llamo a todos pero le pidió más atención a el, al marido de la paciente.

-esta controlada pero el nivel de estrés fue muy alto, necesita reposar todo lo que pueda, le daremos vitaminas extras y calmantes naturales, n son tan efectivos como los otros pero dadas las circunstancias no podemos darle más, el bebe esta bien afortunadamente, aunque el estado de ambos todavía es débil, necesitarán pasar la noche y ver como reaccionan.

Eso traducido era que estaban aún inseguros de que no había daños, Aome estaba en peligro aún. Al pensarlo de esa manera no pudo hacer otra cosa que volver todo lo que había comido hace unas horas.

…………………….

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza pero nada más le dolía, era una sensación realmente extraña, sabía que estaba en el hospital por que recordaba el trayecto en la ambulancia lo que le recordaba a su herido esposo. Despertó entonces por completo y enseguida una mano que estaba encima de la suya le llamó la atención.

tranquila – le dijo la conocida voz de su esposo. Lo volteo ver y le vio ahí, estaba un poco balido pero en pie, vivo que era lo mas importante

¡Sesshomaru! – le dijo lágrimas en los ojos. El se apresuro a secarlas con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda.

No llores, todo esta bien – le dijo con una suave voz. – todo esta bien, tu y el bebe están bien y yo también.

Estaba tan asustada – le confesó y el se inclino para besarle.

No fue un beso por compromiso, un beso diferente a los otros, uno por necesidad, para comprender que estaban bien los dos. Incluso pareció relajarse después de eso. La presencia de ambos se hizo más real con su contacto físico.

Aome sabía que en esos momentos todo estaba descontrolado pero nunca en su vida sintió una certeza como aquella. Amaba a Sesshomaru. Al verlo vivo y de pie junto a ella sintió un alivió tan grande que le hizo respirar con mas facilidad, su beso le calmo mas que cualquier otra medicina y la necesidad de tocarlo todo el tiempo se lo declaro.

Durante el atentado se había sentido aterrorizada pero la voz de Sesshomaru se calmo y le ayudo a permanecer conciente, el se había puesto como escudo para protegerla a ella. Se sentía segura a su lado.

Le volteo a ver y se pregunto que sentiría el por ella y que diría al saber que ella le amaba, sus manos estaban entrelazadas a pesar que el descansaba en una silla junto a su cama con la cabeza echada para atrás y los ojos cerrados. Rogó al cielo por que el sintiera lo mismo que ella, por que a pesar de todo le amaba.


	14. AMENAZA Y ACTUA

**Hola gracias a todos por sus comentarios, si se que la historia en el campo romántico va lento pero hay que entender que Sesshomaru no es muy romántico y apenas se dio cuenta que ama a su esposa lo cual no significa que todo vaya a ser rosa!!! **

**CAPITULO 14**** " amenaza y actúa" **

Había estado al pendiente de las noticias e incluso llamó al departamento de policía para averiguar acerca del atentado, pero no lograron atrapar a nadie, y eso lo enfurecía. Su esposa estaba delicada gracias a la idiotez de algunos hombres que andaban sueltos. Tenía la idea de quien había sido pero si era cierta su teoría entonces las cosas llegarían muy lejos.

Vio a su esposa moverse inquieta, desde el atentado había estado extraña, distante con el y tenía pesadillas cada noche, el psicólogo del hospital le dijo que sería normal, pero le preocupaba sobremanera que esto pudiera hacerle daño a su hijo, Un trauma post atentado era llevadero en cualquier persona normal, pero su esposa estaba embarazada y era joven, nada bueno.

Le toco el hombro para tratar de calmarla sin despertarla. Pero no resulto, en su lugar Aome se despertó bañada en sudor y terriblemente asustada, su respiración era agitada y aún trataba de calmarse. Por puro instinto le rodeo con su brazo y la atrajo hacía el, ella se abrazo a el y comenzó a calmarse poco a poco.

Tener a Sesshomaru a su lado ciertamente le ayudaba a calmarse y es que los últimos días las pesadillas no la dejaban dormir, durante el día las dudas de si debería decirle o no a su marido sobre sus sentimientos la preocupaban y en la noche eran las pesadillas.

Cada uno de los días se había tratado de contener pero esa noche necesitaba que el la abrazara y la consolara.

vuelve a dormir – le dijo suavemente Sesshomaru. Aome se recostó pero no le soltó.

Solo puedo ver las caras de esas personas…

Todo va a estar bien, no nos paso nada – dijo Sesshomaru haciendo caso omiso de su brazo herido.

Pero tu si…

Estoy bien, un pequeño precio por mantenerlos a salvo.

Sesshomaru…

Duerme, estas cansada, si no me vas a obligar a darte pastillas para dormir, no quiero verte cansada.

Bien – dijo Aome a regañadientes – buenas noches.

………………………..

Estaba seguro de quienes eran los culpables del atentado… no tenía pruebas pero cuando las tuviera procedería de la forma que le pareciera mejor, protegería a Aome de los intentos de venganza en contra suya. Vio el reloj , ya era hora de que sus invitados llegarán, todo por idea de Aome por supuesto, cinco minutos después una de las chicas abrió la puerta y ahí estaba su asistente y la mejor amiga de su esposa. Ambos acababan de comprometerse y estaban con los planes de boda, de solo pensar sintió un temblor desde la espalda, esos días de preparación fueron de los mas agitados en su vida.

Se levantó de su asiento y vio a su esposa bajando las escaleras, se veía muy bien con su ropa de maternidad, antes no hubiera pensado que una mujer embarazada fuera hermosa, pero su esposa por supuesto era la excepción.

jefe! – dijo Miroku sonriendo - ¿Cómo estas? Hace tanto que no te veía…

no seas payaso Miroku – le reprendió su novia – que gusto verte Sesshomaru.

Siéntense – dijo Aome sonriendo - ¿Cómo les va?

Bien, ya sabes un poco ajetreados con eso de los preparativos de la boda, te pediría ayuda pero con eso del atentado…prefiero que descanses

No te preocupes Sango, todo va a estar bien – dijo Aome sonriendo – Sesshomaru me ayudó mucho.

Si ya lo veo – dijo Miroku – ese brazo vendado… es muy raro verte así.

Siguieron hablando hasta que Kaoru tuvo que retirarse a su habitación para descansar, todo por petición de su marido, Sango se quedo con ella.

te cuida mucho – le dijo Sango pasando la mano por el edredón de la cama

si, es raro, cuando me casé no pensé que fuera un marido así…

Aome… ¿Cómo es estar casada? – le preguntó preocupada e insegura. Aome la vio y sonrió.

Tu sabes que mi matrimonio no fue convencional – dijo

Si pero ahora lo es – dijo Sango

Bueno… aunque ahorita lo ves todo rosa, la verdad es que no lo es, tienes que encontrar la forma de convivir con una persona, de que sus personalidades compaginen, de compartir cosas que antes no hacías con nadie, es bastante complicado pero una vez que lo logras el resultado es bueno, es decir tienes alguien que te apoya y te cuida, en quien puedes confiar y después de todo estás haciendo un futuro con el.

Vaya… ¿Cómo crees que Sesshomaru tome eso de la paternidad?

Bueno, lo he estado pensando, creo que será un buen padre, cuidadoso pero algo exigente – dijo Aome pensativa

Vaya, quien lo hubiera pensado – dijo Sango pensativa – no estoy segura si Miroku…

Yo ni siquiera conocía a Sesshomaru y me va bien, no dudes Sango..

Gracias!....

…………………..

Su jefe estaba recogiendo algunas cosas y se acerco poco a poco a el…¿Cómo preguntarle? …

jefe – le llamó. Sesshomaru asintió haciéndole ver que estaba escuchando. - ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Adelante

¿Cómo es la vida de casado?

La vida de casado – repitió Sesshomaru pensando – complicada, debes dar mas cuando ya no tienes nada, tener paciencia para no dañarla, trabajar más por tu esposa, cuidar todo aspecto de tu vida…

¿y..y que pasa con las otras mujeres?

No hay otras mujeres – sentenció Sesshomaru y Miroku lo vio horrorizado

¡¿no puedes ni verlas?!

Puedes verlas, por supuesto pero cada vez que se te presenta una oportunidad no puedes ir diciendo que si, tienes que pensar en que hay alguien que te espera…

Jefe..¿estas enamorado de tu esposa?

Sesshomaru le vio enigmático y solo levanto los hombros como respuesta. Miroku lo vio tratando de descifrar su respuesta pero por lo que le dijo, el estaba comenzando a amar a su esposa. Sonrió y ayudo a recoger las cosas.

¿ya sabes como le vas a pone s tu hijo?

¿Qué? – preguntó Sesshomaru sorprendido por el cambio de tema.

El bebe…

Ah…bueno, es niño así que… me gustaría que se llamara Tamaki…

¿y Aome?

No hemos hablado mucho de nombres, compramos algunas cosas y el cuarto del bebe ya esta casi listo… no quiero alterar demasiado a Aome.

Buena decisión…

El teléfono sonó y Sesshomaru fue quien contestó.

¿amor? – preguntó una seductora voz . Sesshomaru sabía quien era, apretó el teléfono más fuerte de lo común.

Kagura ¿Qué quieres?

Quiero verte – dijo ella sensualmente como si fueran aún amantes

Estas loca, tu marido intento meterme en una campaña falsa de publicidad – dijo enfadado. Al otro lado solo se escuchó una risa.

Si me lo dijo – confesó aún riendo – de hecho quiero verte para llegar a un acuerdo.

No hago trato con alimañas como ustedes

¿ni siquiera por que la seguridad de tu amada esposa esta en riesgo? – preguntó Kagura

Estas mintiendo

Eso quisieras…

Mañana, a primera hora y más te vale no jugar conmigo.

Bye bye amor.

Sesshomaru colgó bruscamente el teléfono y volvió a sus invitados más el resto de la velada estuvo ausente y distraído, cuando finalmente se fueron le pidió a Aome que se adelantará para que el pudiera trabajar un rato, ella ni siquiera le dijo nada, no sospechaba nada y eso era mucho mejor. Tenía que prepararse para la junta de mañana.

………………………..

Llevaba esperando por el media hora o más, todas las luces estaban apagadas y las sábanas le cubrían hasta el cuello y escuchaba cada uno de los pasos que daba Sesshomaru hasta que abrió la puerta y ella cerró los ojos. No tardó ni cinco minutos en meterse en la cama y le dio un beso en la frente. Aome sonrió y se volteo abrazando a su marido.

¿todo bien? – preguntó sonriendo

Perfecto – respondió el

Sesshomaru… yo quería decirte…

¿Qué cariño?

Yo… - decía insegura – creo que me estoy enamorando de ti,

Sesshomaru recibió las palabras con una sonrisa y abrazo mas fuerte a su pequeña esposa.

esta bien, descansa – dijo con una voz suave y aterciopelada. Aome se conformo con esa respuesta y cerro los ojos.

" yo también" murmuro tan bajo e imperceptible que Aome no logro escucharlo, pero el sonrió de manera inevitable.

…………………….

Llego a la oficina tan temprano como pudo, ni si quiera su secretaria había llegado, tenía que preparar todo, cuando Kagura llegará estaría preparado.

A las ocho de la mañana su cita llegó por supuesto, ataviada con un vestido rojo de escote pronunciado, tacones de aguja y peinado sofisticado, iba vestida para seducirlo y tenía que admitir que en lugar de excitarlo le revolvía el estomago, pero se mostró indiferente ante el vestuario de la mujer y la recibió como a cualquier invitado.

Sessho – le dijo ella con una dulce voz – yo…

¿Qué es eso que mi esposa esta en peligro? ¿no les funciona lo de la empresa y se van por mi familia? – preguntó frió.

Algo así, no queríamos llegar a esos extremos pero…

Están enfermos deberían buscar ayuda – le aconsejo el y ella rió.

Eso piensas… querido, pero la verdad es que nuestro plan es inteligente, hay tantas cosas que quería decirte, lo único que yo quiero es una última vez contigo y Naraku quería hacerte la vida imposible, así que…

¿una última vez conmigo? – preguntó sarcástico – que considerada, pero ahora tengo esposa.

¿y que? ¿no le estas haciendo un favor? Es decir hay tantas cosas que podrían pasarle, que la atropellen, que se caiga, que le disparen, no te imaginas…

¿me estas amenazando?

Tómalo como quieras – dijo ella suave

Quieres decir que no me queda opción – dijo suavemente poniéndose de pie. Kagura se quedo sentada sin inmutarse

Algo así, querido

Sesshomaru la tomo bruscamente de la muñeca y la recargo en su escritorio, Kagura sonrió maliciosamente y le paso una mano por la solapa del traje que el se quito bruscamente

" esto es lo que quieres ¿no es así?" le preguntó mientras le besaba con rudeza el cuello y ponía sus manos en su cintura de avispa.

" oh si, aquí mismo" suspiro Kagura. Sesshomaru le bajo los tirantes del vestido con brusquedad y le besaba casi al punto de lastimarla el cuello, la clavícula y los suaves pechos haciéndola suspirar y gemir en repetidas ocasiones.

" el atentado solo para un acoston? ¿para herirme?" preguntó mientras le masajeba los senos con tal brusquedad que ella gimió de dolor

" me lastimas " le dijo con una voz ahogada y por primera vez vio miedo en sus ojos, el sonrió.

" contesta" le pidió mientras abría sus piernas con su rodilla.

" si" contestó con un murmuro y trataba de seguir con el frenético ritmo de su amante pero este solo parecía querer lastimarla y ella salir de ahí. Volteo hacía la puerta y en ese momento su salvación llegó.

Aome había recibido una llamada de aparentemente la secretaria de Sesshomaru, quería verla en la oficina para desayunar así que ella se vistió y se fue a su oficina, y abriendo la puerta se encuentra con su marido encima de su amante en plena sesión amatoria. Sostenía el pomo de la puerta con fuerza mientras veía como la mujer se arreglaba y con un ritmo nervioso salía de la oficina, no parecía muy complacida pero a ella no le importaba, su marido al que le había confesado su amor una noche antes la engañaba, jugaba con ella mientras que ella…

respira – le dijo el sin acercarse a ella, tan tranquilo como si ya se esperara esa intromisión – con calma Aome

no te atrevas a decirme que hacer – farfullo ella sin poder irse, sin poder mover un músculo de su cuerpo. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero luchó para mantenerlas dentro.

Te llevo a un hospital – le dijo el mientras avanzaba. Aome negó con la cabeza a pesar de que se sentía mareada.

No me toques - le dijo ella finalmente haciéndose para atrás.

Aome, necesitamos hablar – le dijo el serio, calmado.

No, ¿sabes lo que necesitamos? Un abogado por que esto se acabo – dijo ella, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la oficina.

No te vayas así – dijo el mientras la seguía por el pasillo – llama a un taxi Aome, tengo que explicarte…

Al demonio tus explicaciones – le gritó ella furiosa – y escúchame bien, olvídate de mi y de tu hijo.

Aome…

El asensor se cerró y Sesshomaru supo que había cometido la decisión más difícil de su vida, antes que Kagura entrara en su oficina sabía que era una trampa, como también sabía que su esposa estaba en peligro si no hacía algo, ahora tenía una cinta que probaba la culpabilidad de Kagura , su esposa ya no estaba siendo amenazada pero su matrimonio si.


	15. CRISIS

**CAPITULO 15 **** " CRISIS" **

Tenía que irse tan pronto llegara, no aguantaría otra plática con el, sería vergonzoso saber cuantas amantes había tenido, por cuanto tiempo le había visto la cara y que tan idiota había sido como para entregar el corazón a un idiota así. Tendría que llamar a alguien, quedarse con una amiga sería lo mejor, así que llamó a Sango la cual le dijo que en menos de quince minutos estaría ahí con ella.

Saco una maleta grande y comenzó a meter su ropa sin doblar ni ningún cuidado, quería irse en cuanto pudiera, no tenía nada más que la villa y no tenía dinero pero no importaba, su corazón le pedía a gritos que saliera de la casa y no volviera a verlo.

Cuando la voz de su amiga la llamó, y ella le respondió con una voz quebrada su amiga corrió a abrazarla y en ese momento se soltó a llorar.

¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡¿Por qué a mi?! – le decía a su amiga amargamente. – yo lo amo Sango… yo te juro que…

Calma Aome, todo va a estar bien…

Vamos, tenemos que irnos antes de que llegue – le apuro su amiga y Aome asintió.

El trayecto de ida a la casa de Sango fue borroso, no se entero de que tan rápido o que tan lento llegaron, solo veía manchas borrosas y no le interesaba el saber nada más, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era la imagen de su marido con su amante, en su oficina ¿Por cuánto tiempo la habían engañado? Solo esperaba que no por mucho, odiaría saber que mientras ella se enamoraba su esposa la engañaba con su amante ¿acaso ella sería una pantalla para poder estar con Kagura? Sango le ayudo a bajar su maleta y también le ayudo a subir las escaleras.

El departamento era pequeño pero no pudo sentirse más cómoda, su amiga la abrazo en cuanto cerró la puerta y ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo, le dolía tanto que creía que no podría sobreponerse jamás.

La puerta se abrió cinco minutos después y Miroku entró, al ver a Aome llorando y su novia abrazándola supo que algo muy malo había pasado. Se acerco a las dos mujeres y se sentó en el sillón.

¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó preocupado

El idiota de tu jefe la engaño – respondió Sango enfadada.

¿Sesshomaru? No puede ser…- dijo Miroku sorprendido – el no sería capaz de…

¡lo encontró en la oficina encima de ella! – dijo Sango furiosa - ¿Cómo no va a ser verdad?

Aome – le llamó Miroku aún sorprendido – debe haber alguna explicación para…

No quiero escuchar más, solo quiero descansar…

Pero…

Vamos amiga

Sango ayudo a Aome a recostarse en una de las habitaciones y cerró la puerta, acto seguido fulmino a su prometido con la mirada.

y ahí de ti que le digas a tu jefe donde esta ¿me entiendes?

Pero cariño el tiene derecho a…

No hay boda si lo haces, es un desgraciado y se merece esto y lo peor.

Bueno, así por las buenas…

Miroku salió del apartamento en cuanto Sango le dejo libre, si no se equivocaba su jefe estaría en su casa, no había ido a la oficina después de la comida y estaba seguro que descubrir que su esposa no estaba no lo pondría muy de buenas. Sabía que tenía que tener una explicación lógica del asunto, su jefe amaba a su esposa aunque no lo dijera todos los días.

Llegó a la mansión y encontró a dos de las chicas llorando en el frente, parecían estar temblando y ya se podía imaginar por que, si Sesshomaru las había reprendido descargando toda su furia y frustración en el personal era lógico que dos chicas inocentes estarían en ese estado. Pasó el umbral y encontró pedazos de lo que era un jarrón caro, flores tiradas que suponía eran del mismo jarrón, una pintura tirada… mientras mas avanzaba mas destrozos encontraba hasta que llegó al estudio donde estaba su jefe, sentado en el sofá con el rostro escondido en una mano y en la otra su celular . En cuanto le vio puso una grabación donde Kagura aceptaba lo del atentado, era por eso que se había arriesgado, por eso y por que Aome estaba en peligro.

tienes que decírselo – le urgió Miroku. Pero su jefe no movió ni un músculo

su embarazo es de alto riesgo, no puedo crearle más estrés del que ya tiene, el verme le causará graves estragos…no debo.

Pero…

Tiene que salir bien del embarazo, tiene que…

Pero… tu vas hacer miserable! – le dijo Miroku. Sesshomaru sonrió de manera triste y arrogante.

Es lo que se debe hacer y punto.

En ese momento Miroku admiro más a su jefe, no solo era un empresario de alto nivel, era un hombre que veía por su mujer, antes que por si mismo, iba a sufrir durante los meses restantes pero si su esposa iba a estar bien y saludable entonces el se sacrificaba. Le dio una palmada en el hombro

todo va a salir bien.

Eso espero.

……………………

Como si su hijo hubiera detectado los problemas con su padre comenzó a moverse más y Aome tuvo mas molestias, se sentía cansada todo el tiempo y no quería causar ningún problema para Sango, pero no tenía dinero propio, ni un lugar bien, tenía la villa pero si lo pensaba bien estaba alejado de todo y para tener un hijo no era muy efectivo, tenía que trabajar o hacer algo para ayudar con los gastos.

amiga, yo debería…- decía Aome cuando Sango extendió la mano.

Dame tu tarjeta de crédito – le dijo amablemente

¿crees que todavía tenga dinero?

Claro, por supuesto, no creo que te deje desamparada, vamos, iré a checar y si tienes algo, puedo sacar lo necesario.

Gracias Sango!

Tu bebe y tu van a tener lo mejor, van a estar bien.

Gracias…

Aome acarició su vientre, su bebe tendría un hogar, ella sería su padre y la madre, le daría amor por que su padre no los quería, no lo suficiente para quedarse con ellos, para dar su mejor esfuerzo. Esto trajo sus lágrimas de nuevo, y es que le dolía tanto, sentía un vacío dentro de su pecho, un dolor constante que no se iba y sospechaba que no se iría hasta que lo superara. Lo amaba y si maldita sea su infidelidad le dolió en el alma.

………………

No tenía ni idea que hacía ahí, su frió y normalmente distante hermano le llamó y le pidió verse en un restaurante, bien ahí estaba y lo más curioso es que el tono de su hermano había sido cansado, derrotado ¿Qué le había pasado para sonar así? Solo esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con Aome… Llegó a la mesa y le vio con su impecable vestimenta, su imagen en si no estaba mal, pero su mirada cansada le decía que no había dormido, su postura era de agotamiento…

llegas tarde – le recrimino

el tráfico – se excuso Inuyasha sentándose – dime ¿a que se debe que el todo poderoso de Sesshomaru me llamé a mi un simple mortal?

No juegues conmigo, no estoy como para juegos – le dijo Sesshomaru – las cosas son serias

Bien entonces dime ¿para que soy bueno?

Aome me dejo – dijo Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se quedo perplejo

¿ahora que esta embarazada?

Ten – le dijo Sesshomaru poniendo una copia de la grabación. Inuyasha la puso y poco a poco fue entendiendo.

¿ya llamaste a la policía?

Ya, eso esta arreglado, ya te puedes imaginar en que clase de situación me encontraba cuando Aome entró.

Puedes explicarle.

No, su embarazo esta delicado, si me presento solo creare más tensión.

¿entonces?

Tu la visitarás

¿seguro?

No hay nadie más, la verdad es que me gustaría que la lleves al médico, necesito saber que esta bien.

Cuenta conmigo, la veré hoy mismo y puedes llamarme en la noche

De acuerdo.

…………………………

Sango acababa de salir a trabajar, y ella estaba sentada aún impresionada por la cantidad de dinero que su amiga le dijo que tenía en su cuenta, al parecer Sesshomaru había agregado más dinero y no solo eso si no que tenía posibilidades de pedir más. No lo haría, después de tener a su bebe trabajaría y sería independiente.

Se levanto del sillón cuando alguien toco la puerta, quizás un amigo o amiga de Sango, pero al abrirla se encontró con Inuyasha sonriendo con una caja pequeña de cartón en una mano.

¿puedo pasar? – preguntó sonriendo

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó molesta

Visitarte

Entonces ya debes saber lo que paso

Tengo idea

No quiero verte

Hey, fue mi hermano quien cometió el error no yo, Aome, vamos.

Pero si hablas tan solo un poco de el…

Si, si entendido, nada de ese tema, es más traje pastel ¿quieres?

Aome se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a Inuyasha, le sirvió algo de café y ella un té, el pastel era de fresas por lo que se sirvió una rebanada extra grande. Ya se preocuparía después por el peso.

y dime ¿Cómo te has sentido?

Cansada

¿y?

Y nada más, no he tenido nada más.

Me alegra, saber, cuando Kykio se embarazo tenía dolores de cabeza y su humor era peor que de costumbre, la verdad es que… tu has sido relajada

¿y como lo sabes si apenas y me ves?

Bueno, eso podemos remediarlo, eres de la familia Aome, debo cuidarte más.

Tu ya tienes tu familia

Mujer, estoy tratando de ayudar, quiero saber que tal va tu embarazo, de hecho quiero llevarte al doctor

Pero no es necesario

Lo es, y lo sabes.

Aome hizo un mohín pero no dijo nada más, sabía que tenía que ir al doctor, vio a Inuyasha de reojo, lucía tranquilo, pero ella bien sabía que estaba ahí para reportarle todo a Sesshomaru y eso la ponía tensa, si salía algo mal entonces el se enteraría ¿quería ella involucrarse de nuevo con su esposo? No, no señor, no para ser engañada de nuevo.

¿se lo vas a decir a tu hermano? – preguntó seria

Aome, es tu esposo, es su hijo, tiene derecho a saber.

Pero el me engaño!

Si supieras la verdad…

No quiero hablar de ello, no…

Bien – dijo Inuyasha – no hay necesidad, por ahora.

Inuyasha salió del departamento con un amargo sabor de boca, su cuñada no estaba del todo bien, seguía muy dolida y su hermano estaba mal aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, trabajaba como un desquiciado, no descansaba y estaba seguro que tampoco dormía, saco su celular y marco el número de su hermano.

será mejor que no hables con ella, no por ahora – le dijo serio – esta muy dolida

lo imagine ¿y como esta de salud?

Mas o menos, iremos al doctor mañana.

Llama después de la cita.

Bien.

E Inuyasha…

¿Qué?

No le pierdas de vista.

Colgó su celular y sintió que el peso que tenía en su pecho se le aligeraba, su pequeña esposa estaba bien, por lo menos de salud, sabía que pasarían algunos meses apartados pero definitivamente no la perdería, era su esposa, y lo seguiría siendo por que una vez que un Taisho se casaba era por que esa mujer era la indicada.

**SI YA LO SE CORTO PERO PUES SIENTO QUE ES DONDE DEBÍA TERMINAR EL CAPITULO, LOS PROXIMOS DECIDIRÁN TODO, ¿ LOGRARAN SALVAR SU MATRIMONIO? **


	16. ME MUERO CONTIGO

**CAPITULO 16 " ME MUERO CONTIGO" **

Estaba en su octavo mes y no había tenido ni una llamada, nada. Ya sabía que el era de los que no se disculpaban pero por lo menos esperaba algo más, no se había desatendido por completo, sabía que tenía dinero de más en su cuenta y que Inuyasha se pasaba seguido por ahí por ordenes de Sesshomaru. Y aún así no se sentía feliz, era horrible el saber que el no la amaba, que las cosas no estaban funcionando y que en cuanto naciera su hijo Tamaki las cosas se irían al infierno.

Esa mañana estaba en el banco para sacar un poco más de dinero, quería comprar algunas cosas para el bebe, la fila era larga y hacía un calor infernal en el banco, y sus pies le dolían. Respiro hondo y retuvo el aire por un instante, tenía que tomar las cosas con calma. El señor que estaba delante parecía con prisa.

vaya el banco parece realmente lento el día de hoy ¿no le parece? – preguntó el hombre que estaba delante.

Si y que lo diga – respondió Aome respirando profundo de nuevo, un dolor pequeño le molesto en el vientre pero lo ignoro.

Aome volteo hacía otro lado y vio a una familia de tres, la madre sostenía al hijo de dos años mientras el padre de familia pasaba a caja, se veían bien juntos, completos. Esto la hizo pensar en su futuro, no podría estar con Sesshomaru así, el le había fallado, pero aún así tampoco podía privarle de ver a su hijo, le conocía como para saber que si el quería ver a Tamaki lo vería y podría llevar las cosas a otro nivel. No cometería ese error, si mostraba interés le dejaría verlo y por su hijo trataría de llevar una relación amable con el, aunque le doliera cada vez que lo viera.

El dolor en el vientre se hizo mas intenso, se preguntó por que le dolería, no había tenido molestias, solo un constante dolor en el pecho pero eso era angustia y no otra cosa, decidió aguantar un poco más hasta que saliera del banco, no tendría que haber problemas. Pero el dolor no remitía, se sintió cada vez más y más hasta que sintió húmedo entre sus piernas, al tocarse el muslo se dio cuenta que había roto aguas.

he roto aguas – susrro asustada. El señor de enfrente la volteo a ver y al verla reclinada se acerco más.

Señora ¿se encuentra bien?

Voy a tener a mi bebe – dijo Aome asustada ya un poco más fuerte. El señor vio el charco de agua e inmediatamente se dio cuenta

¡una ambulancia esta señora acaba de romper aguas! – gritó.

A partir de ahí las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido, la ambulancia llegó en menos tiempo del que esperaba, una señora le hizo compañía mientras llegaba la ambulancia y le contaba de sus dos partos pasados, todos fáciles. Aome trataba de no gritar pero cada contracción le dolía y se sentía sola y asustada, no tendría a quien hablarle más que a el…

La ambulancia la llevó hasta el hospital más cercano, era pequeño pero tenía la capacidad para atenderla en ese momento, la llevaron a cuarto y ahí fue cuando le dieron un teléfono para llamar por teléfono. Suspiro, tenía que tomar las cosas con madurez, el era el padre y tenía derecho a estar ahí. Así que marco el número de su móvil.

Diga – respondió con su fría voz, Aome tuvo escalofríos pero continuo.

Sesshomaru – dijo con voz entrecortada mientras le entraba otra contracción.

¿Aome? ¿Dónde estas?¿estas bien? – su tono cambio por completo cuando escucho su gemido de dolor.

En el hospital – dijo ella mientras reprimía un grito.

¿Qué hospital? – preguntó Sesshomaru tratando de parecer calmado aunque estaba pálido.

En el del centro, cerca del banco – dijo ella respirando fuertemente – ven rápido.

No estaba bien, apenas era el mes ocho, no debería estar en el hospital, si le había llamado era por que algo andaba mal, tenía que darse prisa. Tomó su cartera y su saco y salió de la oficina corriendo.

En el camino llamó a sus padres, tenían que estar ahí, si algo malo le pesaba a Aome…No, no podía pensar así, debía de pensar correctamente, positivamente, su esposa iba a estar bien.

……

Llegó al pequeño hospital y preguntó por su esposa, se registró con su apellido de soltera y eso le dolió pero decidió ignorar el asunto, lo primero era su salud.

usted es…- espero el médico.

El esposo de Aome Higurashi

Ah, la señora Aome acaba de entrar en trabajo de parto – dijo el doctor

¡¿pero como tenía ocho meses?! – preguntó alterado

Parece ser que el estrés fue lo que provoco el parto prematuro – explico el doctor, Sesshomaru inmediatamente se sintió mal – esperemos que no haya problemas, hasta ahora el bebe viene bien y su esposa también, veremos como se va desarrollando todo.

Bien, ahí lo tenía todo, estaba bien pero aún así era anormal el que este en trabajo de parto en el mes ocho, y todo por el maldito estrés, quiso golpear algo pero se contuvo, tenía que lograr que regresara con el ahora más que nunca.

Estaba asustada, las contracciones eran cada vez más y más seguidas, aún le faltaban horas para el final, eso le había dicho el doctor, pero solo quería que todo terminara lo más pronto posible. La puerta se abrió y esperaba que fuera la enfermera, quería un calmante de lo mas pronto posible.

disculpe, ¿podría darme algo para el dolor? Ya no aguanto más…

¿quieres que vaya por un doctor? – preguntó una voz que ella conocía muy bien, Abrió los ojos y le vio inclinado hacía ella con una mirada totalmente extraña. Se sintió tentada a reclamarle, a gritarle pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar

Sesshomaru…- iba a decir algo más cuando el dolor le impidió hacer otra cosa que gritar.

Voy por el médico – le dijo Sesshomaru saliendo inmediatamente del cuarto.

Aome no lo sabía pero había leído dos o tres libros de embarazo, sabía que todavía le faltaban horas pero aún así el verla tan frágil en la cama le impedía el estar tranquilo, cuerpo de la mujer estaba hecho para eso ¿no? Estaba listo y preparado pero ¿Qué pasaría si Aome no era lo suficientemente fuerte? Negó con la cabeza y vio a un médico.

mi esposa necesita algo para el dolor – le urgió y el médico asintió entrando al cuarto. Salió en menos de cinco minutos.

Ya esta bien, no se preocupe.

Sesshomaru volvió a entrar y la vio un poco más relajada, aún le quedaban perlas de sudor en su frente pero aún así se notaba que estaba más tranquila, casi dormida.

¿ya estas mejor? – le preguntó pero Aome ya estaba cerrando los ojos.

Ya – murmuro casi dormida.

Aome…

Mmm

Tienes que salir bien de esto, no te permitiré que me dejes solo – dijo Sesshomaru tomando la mano de su frágil esposa. – escuchas, Aome.

Si…- susurro.

No estaba seguro que ella le hubiera escuchado pero esperaba que si,

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde llegó la hora del parto, Aome estaba asustada y se negó a estar con Sesshomaru la primera vez pero cuando el tiempo de parir se le vino encima no pudo decir que no cuando el le tomo de la mano para ir a la otra sala. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su bebe las cosas pasadas tendrían que esperar.

La anestesia estaba haciendo efecto o eso quería pensar, y aún así el dolor fue insoportable, la mano de Sesshomaru seguía junto a la suya a pesar de que ella le apretaba seriamente fuerte.

Su esposa estaba temblorosa, asustada y sufriendo, no le gustaba para nada el verla así, ni siquiera podía sentir el dolor que se supone estaba sintiendo con el apretón que le daba, estaba demasiado atento a los monitores y a los doctores como para darse cuenta que su mano estaba roja, los monitores a veces daban a conocer que los signos vitales de Aome no estaban estables, esto le volvía loco, ¿Qué haría si de verdad Aome se muriera en parto? La sola idea le provoco ganas de volver el estómago que aguanto para no alejarse de Aome, si ella moría, si ella lo dejaba se iría pensando lo peor de el y eso… no, ella no moriría, antes se moría el primero que dejar que ella se diera por vencida.

Después de algunas horas el llanto del bebe lo hizo levantar la vista, ahí estaba su pequeño Tamaki, estaba más pequeño de lo normal por que era un mes más joven que los demás pero en lo demás según entendió estaba bien. Lo preocupante era que los signos vitales de su esposa habían bajado considerablemente, los doctores dejaron que las enfermeras se hicieran cargo del bebe y atendieron a su Aome, esto era muy mal signo, la veía sudando y agotada, extenuada, y fue cuando noto que su mano ya no dolía, ya no le apretaba, entonces fue cuando se asusto de verdad, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan aterrado como en ese momento, le apretó la mano.

¡¿Qué no pueden hacer nada?! – les gritó a los doctores que lo ignoraron y seguían con su labor, en cambio el noto que su esposa se ponía cada vez más pálida. – Aome, tienes que luchar, ¿me escuchas? , lucha maldita sea yo no me case con alguien débil!!!

Y fue entonces cuando el monitor anunció la muerte de Aome, el sonido inevitable de la muerte llenó la habitación. Y en ese segundo tantas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, se había quedado solo, ella se había ido, y lo peor era que se había muerto pensando que el no la amaba cuando era todo lo contrario, cuando ella era su vida, ya todo había terminado, no podía hacer nada, ese cuerpo inerte ya no era su esposa, ya no estaba, lo había dejado… quizás su hermano podría hacerse cargo de Tamaki, registrarlo con su nombre, sería buen padre, el tendría que serlo, por que el ya no podría seguir adelante, no después de esto, le daba pena el saber que no conocería a su hijo pero estaba decidido, volteo a ver a su esposa y entonces escucho el sonido del monitor anunciando de vuelta a la vida a Aome.

Fue como si los sonidos y todos regresaran a estar en la sala con el, de pronto fue conciente de la maquina que había revivido a su esposa, de los doctores que le hablaban pero el no entendía, solo podía ver a esa maquina que anunciaba que su vida estaba de regreso, y dio gracias a Dios por que así fuera, iría a misa todos los días para agradecer si eso fuera necesario.

Trato de mantener la compostura, soltó lentamente la mano de Aome aunque le costo un mundo hacerlo, ahora lo tenía más claro que nunca, ella todavía no le perdonaba pero lo haría, el no descansaría de pedírselo, no la perdería una tercera vez, ya era suficiente de su fachada fría, con eso no ganaría nada más, le demostraría que podría recuperarla, bien si tenía que reconquistarla lo haría, si tenía que pedirle una primera cita lo haría, la recuperaría, lo haría.

Y así decidido salió de la sala para ver a su pequeño milagro, estaba en incubadora y la enfermera le dijo que estaba bien solo un poco pequeño, Sesshomaru lo miro extasiado y quiso acariciarlo a pesar que no era buena idea, se contento con poner las manos sobre la incubadora.

" tendrás una familia completa, recuperaré a tu madre, ya lo verás"

Salió del salón y vio a su madre que corrió a abrazarlo en cuanto le vio, lloraba de emoción , su padre estaba tan emocionado que le costo retener las lágrimas y su hermano sonreía. Nunca antes había sentido tan cálido el abrazo de su madre, siempre se negaba sentir nada más, pero quizás fuera por todo lo sucedido, pero entorno sus brazos alrededor de su madre y tuvo que suspirar para contenerse.

felicidades muchacho, no todos los días e hace uno padre – le felicito su padre.

Espero que estén bien- le dijo su madre

Felicidades

Gracias…

……………….

Su hermano estaba tan raro que apenas lo reconocía, cuando llegaron al hospital estaba tan extraño que se preguntó si todo estaba bien y cuando abrazo a su madre tan efusivamente pensó que había perdido la chaveta, pero poco a poco el frió y sereno Sesshomaru regreso, con trabajo podía ver, su hermano luchaba para no verse como un vil mortal, lo notaba en cada movimiento y cuando dio a dar un paseo por el hospital y lo encontró ahí sentado en la capilla del hospital supo que algo había sucedido.

Se sentó a su lado sin decir nada.

casi la pierdo – dijo su hermano con el rostro entre sus manos – casi la pierdo y no podía hacer nada, nada más de pensarlo…

hermano…

pero ya no más, la recuperaré, esta decidido.

Nunca lo pensé – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo. Sesshomaru le volteo a ver extrañado – cuando supe que te casabas con ella pensé que no la harías feliz, eras demasiado frió e insensible para ella, no podrías hacerla feliz como yo, no serías cpaz de apoyarla cuando lo necesitara y ni hablar de familia, pero aquí estas decidido a luchar por tu matrimonio y hacer que funcione, supongo que de verdad la amas, supongo que en realidad quien la necesita más eres tu y no yo.

Supones bien.

Tal vez yo debería hacer lo mismo – se dijo a si mismo. – bueno tengo que hablar con mis hijos estarán felices de saber la noticia

…………….

Le dolía todo y estaba tan cansada que considero seriamente el volver a dormir, pero quería saber como estaba su hijo así que hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y al hacerlo vio el colorido cuarto que tenía, estaba lleno de arreglos florales de distintos colores, rosas, girasoles, margaritas y hasta las flores mas extrañas que hubiera visto, en algunos incluso había globos y apenas había espacio para algo más.

La enfermera entro en la habitación y le sonrió.

es el cuarto más colorido que he visto, es la envidia de todas señora – le dijo mientras se acercaba a tomarle los signos vitales

¿Cómo esta mi hijo?

Bien, lo tenemos en incubadora pero se lo podrá llevar en algunos días, esta muy saludable.

Ah que alivio. – dijo sonriendo

Su familia la quiere mucho, sin duda.

Bueno es la familia de mi futuro ex esposo – dijo Aome algo sensible

Perdón parece que no escuche bien dijo ¿futuro ex esposo? – preguntó la enfermera incrédula

Si así es

¿lo va a terminar después de que le dio todo esto y que casi se muere en la sala de parto con usted? – le preguntó la enfermera

¿casi se muere? Eso no sonaba mucho a Sesshomaru.

debe estar equivocado el sería incapaz de mostrar sentimiento así – dijo ella

no, se bien lo que vi., todos lo vimos, señora su marido entro en estado de shock cuando pensó que usted había fallecido, le hablábamos pero no contestaba, no pudo hablar hasta después de una o dos horas cuando usted ya estaba a salvo, el doctor quiso revisar si estaba bien pero su esposo dijo que si… y horas después trajo los arreglos…

bueno…- dijo Aome pensando - ¿no le huele esto a demasiada culpa? El me engaño ¿sabe?

Bueno puede ser pero yo que usted lo pensaría dos veces.

Y lo haría, lo que le había contado la enfermera no era nada como Sesshomaru, ¿sería verdad?

Tendría que pensar en ello más tarde, lo primordial era el pensar enn su futuro, tenía que conseguir un departamento, trabajo…tenía muchas cosas que hacer.


	17. voluntades

**CAPITULO 17 " VOLUNTADES" **

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan bien como en ese momento, con su hijo en sus brazos podía estar completa, no podía creer que ese lindo bebe fuera suyo, de su sangre, a pesar de todo y de los problemas valía la pena para ese momento a lado de su pequeño. Tamaki Taisho, tuvo que esperar tres semanas para poder tenerlo en brazos debido a que estaba muy pequeño, pero aquí estaba, totalmente sano. No se podía quejar, en esas tres semanas, lo vio por bastante tiempo, afortunadamente ella tuvo que estar en el hospital una semana, lo que le dio acceso a su pequeño, el resto de las dos semanas fue todos los días, y para su sorpresa Sesshomaru también, se lo encontraba cuando llegaba y según sabía se quedaba alrededor de una hora. Le alegraba saber que por lo menos seria un buen padre, trataba de pensar lo mejor posible, el era el padre de Tamaki, de su pequeño, aunque le había engañado no podría quitarle a su hijo, no era tan desalmada y menos cuando veía compromiso de su parte.

Ahora que se recuperara entonces tendría que busca trabajo, aunque sea de medio tiempo, de lo que fuera, le daría lo mejor a su hijo y tenía que trabajar para ello. Encontrar una casa, no se quedaría en casa de Sango por siempre, así que tenía que encontrar un lugar a donde quedarse, era por eso que no había dicho nada de cuando salía el pequeño, quería ser independiente, no molestar a nadie, según Sango sabía que ella tenía un lugar pero lo único que tenía era una habitación de hotel, decente por cierto gracias a lo que Sesshomaru le depositaba pero no podría ser por siempre.

Tomó a Tamaki en brazos y se cargo la bolsa del otro lado, tomaría un taxi y podría irse al cuarto de…

¡Inuyasha! – dijo al ver a su cuñado de pie con su auto y la puerta abierta. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Venir por ti – le contesto mientras le tomaba la bolsa y la guardaba en la parte trasera del auto – sube.

¿A dónde me llevas? – preguntó sospechosa.

A la casa de mis padres – dijo Inuyasha serio. - ¿Qué estabas pensando al hacerlo tu sola?

Nada, hay muchas madres solteras que…

¡pero tu aún no estas soltera! – le recrimino en un murmuro serio y cargado de reproche. – mi hermano es tu esposo aún y esta dispuesto a cuidar de ti, darte un techo, alimento, lo que necesites tu y el bebe ¡no estas sola mujer!

Pues como si lo estuviera – dijo Aome con lágrimas en los ojos – estoy a punto de divorciarme, y ustedes son los familiares de Sesshomaru, por eso yo…

Tonta- le dijo Inuyasha profundamente enojado – siempre vamos a ser tu familia! No importa tu situación con mi hermano, mis padres y yo siempre vamos apoyarte, eres una Taisho, con o sin divorcio lo eres, personalmente me siento ofendido de que no me hayas tomado en cuenta ¿no he estado al pendiente de ti?

Pero…- decía Aome llorando – todo era por que Sesshomaru te lo pide y…

¿y crees que a mi no me importas? – preguntó enfadado – me importas sabes? Tu y mi sobrino, además no le hagas las cosas más difíciles a mi hermano, esta como loco por que quiere pasar mas tiempo con ustedes pero no lo hace por que no sabe como reaccionaras.

Mejor para el – dijo Aome secando sus lágrimas con su mano disponible – aún no estoy lista, se que es el padre y debe tener relación con Tamaki pero es reciente.

¿así que si te vas a divorciar?- preguntó conteniendo su tono

Si – dijo determinante -¿Qué? ¿el trato de la familia solo aplica si no me divorcio?

Mujer ¿Qué no estas escuchando? No importa , nosotros somos tu familia, lo que pierdes es a mi hermano.

Calla, despiertas a mi hijo – dijo ella susurrando.

La verdad es que no quería escuchar más, sus palabras le llegaron al alma, una familia, vaya sueño, no quería creer en eso, por que ellos eran familia de Sesshomaru, los perdería cuando se divorciara, cuando ya no estuvieran juntos, por que una familia apoya a su hijo ¿no es cierto? Apretó mas a Tamaki, el era su familia y ella estaría fuerte por el.

Llegaron a la mansión que ya había visitado veces anteriores y vio a los abuelos saludando en la puerta con entusiasmo. Shippo y Su salieron corriendo y cuando el auto se detuvo la rodearon preguntando por su primo. Aome se agacho y se los mostró. Ambos pequeños se quedaron quietos por unos instantes al verlo y después intentaron tocarle, fue cuando Inuyasha los levanto en brazos y se los llevó dentro. Inu no Taisho tomo las maletas de Aome y le sonrió.

bienvenida – le dijo y Aome solo asintió.

Cariño – le dijo Izayoi acercándose – vamos, preparamos un cuarto para ti y el bebe, estamos seguros que quieres estar con tu hijo todo el tiempo posible, además tenerlos en tu cuarto los primeros meses ayuda ya después veremos.

¿ya después? – preguntó incrédula ¿Por cuánto tiempo pensaba que se quedarían? ¿años?

Si claro, cuando Tamaki sea un niño mayor, no puede quedarse en tu cuarto – dijo Izayoi sonriendo como si fuera obvio - hay cuartos suficientes no te preocupes.

Pero…¿no seremos un estorbo?, es decir, ya tienen a Shippo, a Sue, a Kykio e Inuyasha…

Son tres cuartos, el de nosotros cuarto y la casa tiene mas de seis, es suficiente, además eres un Taisho, Tamaki también, se merecen esto Aome.

Sesshomaru también es un Taisho.

Pero el se puede cuidar solo querida, le apoyamos por supuesto, no estamos de ningún lado, pero tu eres la madre primeriza, se lo que es.

Pero…

Sin ningún pero, dormirás un poco, un buen baño y una deliciosa cena.

Aome no pudo decir que no, la amabilidad de la mujer, su sonrisa y su actitud le impidieron decir que no. Y menos al ver el cuarto, amplio, con suficiente luz, acogedor, y una preciosa cuna blanca de un lado, casi se le salen las lágrimas de los ojos y para su sorpresa Kykio entró en la habitación con una caja de plástico.

aquí tengo pañales y algunas cosas – dijo sacando las cosas – se lo que es tener un recién nacido, si necesitas ayuda solo dime y haré lo posible.

G…gracias- dijo Aome insegura de estar viendo a Kykio ayudando.

Te dejo para que te instales.

Eh…¿Kykio? – preguntó Aome - ¿Por qué me ayudas?

Independientemente de todo, soy mujer, y entiendo tu situación, no es que me caigas bien de repente pero, nada me quita el ayudar un poco, las vas a pasar mal.

Gracias.

Kykio salio de la habitación y Aome se le quedo viendo a su pequeño, aún dormía pero si estaba conciente de que se la pasaría mal, los recién nacidos comían cada tres horas, estaba ella sola y tenía que soportar todo, y lo haría.

Bajo a cenar después de que se dio un baño, traía a Tamaki en brazos pero Inuyasha Se lo quito, quería cargar a su sobrino y pronto el bebe se vio rodeado de todos y cada uno quería cargarlo. Aome suspiro tranquila y se sentó a cenar un poco.

El ambiente en la mesa era tan extraño para ella, todos se trataban con cordialidad, había mucho ruido, grandes pláticas, nada como mi solitaria casa con mi padre, así que esto es tener una familia, pensó Aome sonriendo triste, odio ese sentimiento de desamparo y se concentró en comer algo, su pequeño estaba en manos de su abuelo que lucía totalmente relajado con el bebe en brazos.

Por la noche después de darle de comer a su bebe se recostó y cayó dormida casi enseguida, para cuando toco la hora de que Tamaki comiera de nuevo se levantó con trabajo, y tardo en dormirse de nuevo, y así fue durante el resto de la noche, se levantaba y después se tardo en dormir, para cuando noto la luz del sol entrando por su ventana tenía tanto sueño que podía caer rendida, comenzaba a comprender por que era tan difícil compaginar una vida laboral con ser madre.

Aún así se levanto, vistió a su pequeño y a pesar de que se puso maquillaje las ojeras estaban ahí, así como la muestras de cansancio, suspiro resignada cuando entró Inuyasha serio en la habitación.

buenos días, ¿Cómo esta el pequeño? – preguntó

bien, mas despierto que yo – dijo sonriendo - ¿Qué pasa?

Mi hermano esta abjo, quiere verte – dijo el medio serio. Aome se tensó por un momento y después recordó su resolución de tratar de vivir en paz.

Bien, voy enseguida – dijo seria. Si iba a verlo por lo menos sería cuando ella bajara.

Aome, no discutas con el…

Inuyasha, ahora bajo.

Tardó solo quince minutos en bajar ya que de verdad quería acabar con eso lo mas pronto posible, aunque la verdad la intrusa era ella, el estaba en su casa, quizá… no, no tenía que pensar en nada negativo. Tomo a Tamaki en brazos y bajo las escaleras y ahí enfrente estaba el, vestido como para ir a trabajar pero aún así paciente.

Cuando sus padres le dijeron que Aome se quedaba con ellos se sintió más tránquilo, no quería que estuviera sola, Inuyasha había hecho bien al llevarla a la casa y sobre todo al apoyarla cuando a el se le negaba. Al verla su primer impulso fue el de abrazarla pero se retuvo, no lo tomaría nada bien, así que guardo sus manos en sus bolsillos y vio a su pequeño, estaba bostezando y se veía saludable, pero ella no, ojeras aparecían en su rostro cansado y agotado. Se preocupo al instante.

¿estas enferma? – preguntó de repente, sin saludar.

No, solo cansada – dijo ella sorprendida

Bien – dijo el nada convencido – vamos a que desayunes.

No tengo hambre – dijo ella seria, si comía enfrente de el se le revolvería el estomago, estaba nerviosa.

Necesitas comer, tu cuerpo acaba de pasar por algo muy serio Aome, dame a Tamaki y ve a desayunar.

Aome vio totalmente sorprendida a ese hombre que tenía una amante, a su aún esposo, que estaba de pie con los brazos extendidos pidiendo por su hijo, era tan extraño, ¿Qué clase de relación se desarrollaría cuando se separaran? Definitivamente una con la que ella siempre estaría insatisfecha, envidiando a las amantes en turno. Apretó inconcientemente a su bebe y Sesshomaru sintió el cambio de ella.

no tienes que hacerlo – le dijo – puedes dárselo a mi madre.

Aome vio el rostro de Sesshomaru, lucía algo cansado y serio, ¿le había dolido que no quisiera dárselo? ¿podría hacerlo sufrir por las lágrimas que ella ya había derramado? No, no podía. Así que le dio al bebe.

no seas tonto, tu estas aquí, también es tuyo, cuando nos separemos podrás verlo cuando quieras, no quiero que crezca sin un padre – le soltó y el se tensó al momento.

Pensaba separarse, Aome pensaba separarse de el, abandonarlo. Como si pudiera, la conquistaría de nuevo, como nunca lo hizo, le haría amarlo de nuevo.

ve a desayunar – le dijo con calma.

Aome apenas pudo comer una tostada con mermelada, su suegra le vio preguntándose por que comía tan poco y ella se concentraba en ver de reojo a su marido con su bebe en brazos. Lucía sorprendentemente bien, incluso tierno. Que sorpresa.

Se puso de pie para poder cargar a su bebe cuando un repentino mareo le hizo tropezar y caer al suelo. Todo el mundo se levanto preocupados, pero el primero en llegar a su lado fue Sesshomaru que cargaba a su bebe con un brazo y ella se horrorizo.

¡carga bien a Tamaki! – le dijo nerviosa – ya me levanto yo, solo tropecé.

De ninguna manera- le dijo el al levantarla – estas exhausta.

No – dijo ella seria

Padre – dijo el serio ignorando a Aome – te importaría si me quedo unos días?

Por supuesto que no.

¡no te quedarás! – le dijo ella

Es mi casa también – dijo el y ella se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. No era su familia, y eso le dolió.

Tienes razón, yo me iré.

Por Dios, es tu familia también – dijo Inuyasha exasperado – tu te quedarás.

Pero…

Iré por mis cosas hoy en la tarde, quiero estar al pendiente de ustedes – el dijo Sesshomaru serio – mañana iremos al doctor.

No eres quien…

Aún soy tu esposo.

Mejor ve y atiende a tu amante. – le dijo enfada y dolida

Ya lo hice ¿Por qué no ves los periódicos de hoy?

Y con ese comentario la dejo ahí, todos volvieron a sus actividades pero ella se quedo pensando en ¿Qué habría en le periódico?

En cuanto tuvo oportunidad hizo la primera cosa que tenía en mente, ir por el periódico, y enguanto lo abrió vio la noticia a la que se refería su aún esposo, el arresto de Kagura y Raraku, se tensó al ver las fotografías pero se convenció que aún que ellos ya estuvieran en cárcel eso no cambiaba las cosas, haría esa llamada.

Así que tomo el teléfono y marco el número de un abogado.

bueno? – le contesto la voz amable de una recepcionista

buenos días, quiero tramitar el divorcio con mi esposo.


	18. PERDONANDO

**CAPITULO 18 **** " PERDONANDO" **

Ciertamente ERA DE AYUDA QUE Sesshomaru Se quedará en la mansión, no lo reconocería por supuesto por que hería su orgullo de mujer pero este le ayudaba con el bebé cuanto podía y ella se alejaba cuanto creía conveniente, estar cerca de su esposo estando eel cumpliendo con sus obligaciones era ciertamente peligroso, por que el se veía bastante dedicado a la familia y ella no quería dar su brazo a torcer, se divorciaría, era lo mejor, su hijo tendría a sus dos padres y una familia.

Bajo a desayunar como siempre, en la cocina se encontró a su aún esposo con su impecable traje y tomando café, Inuyasha mas relajado con su hija en brazos y el abuelo comiendo con entusiasmo. Al verla entrar todos le sonrieron y su esposo le extendió los brazos para que le diera a su hijo y ella pudiera desayunar.

se te hace tarde – le dijo ella sin mirar si quiera.

Tu solo desayuna, esta bien – le dijo el serio mientras le daba el biberón a Tamaki.

A propósito Aome el fin de semana vamos a ir a un spa – dijo Kykio sonriendo., Aome aún no se acostumbraba a esta extraña relación amistosa.

¿Por qué? – preguntó desconcertada.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha pagaron ya una estadía entera – dijo sonriente. Ambos hermanos ni siquiera asintieron, era algo natural.

Pero..- la verdad ella ya no quería mas regalos de Sesshomaru.

Te lo mereces – le dijo Izayoi, - nosotros nos quedaremos con los nietos.

¿irán también ellos? – preguntó Aome seria .

No, solo mujeres, ya sabes, tu y yo – dijo Kykio – fue idea de Sesshomaru, la verdad me sorprendió.

Vaya, quizás se fuera a ver con una amante y quería el fin libre. Aome apretó los puños, ¡eso nunca! Aún era su esposa y no permitiría que le engañaran, pero eso lo hablaría más tarde, con el, sin la familia presente, y el se encargaría de arreglar lo que había hecho.

Su esposa desayunaba en silencio, eso era mala señal, con el nacimiento de Tamaki los hábitos de ambos cambiaron poco a poco, ella se mostraba amable y parlanchina por las mañanas para disimular su falta de sueño, el cargaba a Tamaki mientras ella desayunaba, por la tardes ella dormía un rato y el llegaba a dar de comer al pequeño a las seis de la tarde, para la noche no había rutina alguna, el a su cuarto y ella al suyo y quien se despertara primero atendía al pequeño.

Tenía que pensar bien las cosas, había visto los periódicos , Kaura y Naraku estaban tras las rejas, eso no podía ser coincidencia, algo tuvo que ver Sesshomaru, no podía creer que el se estuviera acostando con Kagura y después ella estuviera en la cárcel, algo andaba mal, algo… Le vio de reojo, era un buen padre de familia, y sin duda había sido un buen esposo mientras desconocía todo lo sucedido…

¿Qué piensas? – preguntó el al verla sola en el estudio.

En…lo que paso – dijo ella con dificultad. – escucha no quiero ir al spa.

Es un regalo – dijo el

No quiero mas regalos

Dime que quieres y te lo daré – dijo el resuelto.

¿crees que puedes comprarme con regalos?

Quiero hacerte feliz – dijo el y ella se sonrojo. - ¿Qué quieres? Y te lo daré.

La verdad – dijo ella. Tenía que saber la verdad. - ¿Qué fue lo que paso esa tarde?

¿me escucharás? - preguntó al sentarse. – me pregunto si realmente estas dispuesta a entender.

Que Kagura este en prisión no puede ser una coincidencia-

No, no lo es – dijo el - esa tarde conseguí las pruebas para inculparla.

¿acostándote con ella? – preguntó Aome con falsa tranquilidad.

Forzándola sería un mejor término – dijo el frío. Aome tuvo escalofríos.

¿la…violaste? – preguntó ella temerosa.

Haría lo que fuera por proteger a mi familia – respondió serio y viéndola a los ojos – pero no llegué a esos extremos, confesó antes de que otra cosa pasará.

¿ella nos amenazó? – preguntó Aome con un nudo en la garganta

Si, a ti – dijo el serio – tuvo que ver con el ataque terrorista, y amenazaba de nuevo.

¿lo hiciste por mi? – preguntó

Por nosotros – corrigió el

¿no pensaste en que podría descubrirte así?

Lo pensé, pero era un riego que tenía que correr, tu vida estaba en peligro, prefiero que me odies a que mueras.

Esa declaración la dejo helada, al final resulto que lo había hecho por ella, ahora no sabía que decir, ni que hacer, los papeles del divorcio estaban ya en trámite, y no sabía si quería separarse o no, le vio, estaba imperturbable, viéndola fijamente, y se preguntaba ¿Por qué se había tomado tantas molestias? ¿eso significaba que…

cena conmigo – dijo el de repente. – hace mucho que no salimos a cenar.

¿Qué?

El viernes.

Pero…

A las ocho.

Y así Aome cenaría con su esposo el viernes, la cuestión era si quería quedarse con el.

………………..

Tenía bastantes problemas con una de sus campañas, afortunadamente Miroku que se estaba haciendo un experto se hacía cargo del caso, esa mañana su secretaría le paso a un abogado, pero ya se imaginaba a que iba. Así que lo hizo pasar sin demora.

El viejo abogado que parecía no impresionarse demasiado con los lujos de la oficina se sentó enn uno de los sillones de cuero y vio al señor Sesshomaru a los ojos.

le traigo los papeles de divorcio – le dijo serio – si los firma todo acabará sin problemas.

Déjelos aquí, y mi abogado los verá – dijo Sesshomaru serio.

Le aseguro que la señora no pide nada fuera de lo normal, si me permite decirlo incluso la cantidad que pide como mensualidad es ridícula considerando el capital que tiene usted.

Si es así ¿entonces por que no la aumento usted?

Ella dijo que así era mejor – dijo el abogado.

Eso tendrá que cambiarse – dijo Sesshomaru viendo la pequeña cantidad que pedía su esposa. – haré que le aumenten un 60 % a la cantidad.

¿Qué dice? – preguntó el abogado incrédulo.

Así como un departamento y un auto – dijo el mientras seguía leyendo.

Pero….

Le informaré a mi abogado que haga los cambios pertinentes y lo firmaré

Disculpe ¿esta seguro que…

Aome se merece lo mejor.

Y no es que fuera a darse por vencido, ese divorcio era un mero papeleo, le daba todo eso por que ciertamente se lo merecía, pero no esperaba quedarse demasiado tiempo divorciado, esta vez haría las cosas como se deberían y todo saldría bien.

¿no quiere ver los permisos para ver a su hijo?

Estoy seguro que podré verlo tantas veces como crea suficiente

Pero…

Ahora hágame el favor de no llamar a mi esposa hasta que yo le de los papeles.

Pero..

Mi asistente le guiará a la salida.

Miroku vio a su jefe y al viejo abogado y asintió.

Cuando regreso a la oficina vio a su jefe tan tranquilo que se preguntó que estaría pensando al darle el divorcio tan fácil a Aome…

¿estas seguro que eso estuvo bien? Es decir darle el divorcio cuando tu…

Meterme en una batalla legal solo sería pérdida de tiempo.

¿Qué?

¿ya me tienes la revista con los mejores restaurantes?

Si esta en tu escritorio pero…¿a quien llevas a cenar?

A Aome por supuesto – dijo el viendo los lugares.

Pero…¿aún después de…

Sobe todo después de esto, quizás también te pida un catalogo de joyerías.

¿le vas a regalar una joya después de que te divorciaste?

Si, se lo merece ¿no lo crees?

Bueno…si pero…

¿Cuándo es tu boda? – preguntó desorientando al asistente

En dos meses… pero…

Bien, tengo que apresurarme entonces.

¿para que?

Ya lo verás.

………………….

Sesshomaru acababa de llegar de trabajar, y ella de compras para su bebe. Tamaki necesitaba algo de ropa y pañales y Sango le había acompañado, estaba pensando en trabajar con ella en su agencia de telefonistas, así tendría algo que hacer, y Tamaki se quedaría con sus abuelos, siempre era bueno el tener su propio dinero.

Subió las escaleras y al ver el cuarto de su hijo abierto iba a entrar cuando lo vio con Sesshomaru. Estaba cargándolo y este le jalaba el cabello e incluso se atrevía a pensar que ya le había manchado su caro saco de diseño y su esposo parecía ajeno a esto, simplemente seguía tarareando una canción que no alcanzaba a reconocer.

¿Cómo podía dejar a este hombre? No podía hacerlo, simplemente el pensar en dejarlo, en abandonarle y seguir su vida le era doloroso, ella le amaba a pesar de todo, de su fría personalidad y todo, ella sabía que el tenía sus cualidades y que eran mas grandes que los defectos.

Mañana llamaría a su abogado, le expondría sus términos y su decisión de no seguir con el divorcio, se quedaría con el, con el hombre que amaba.

**NOTAS: **

**HOLA A TODOS, BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC Y DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS, ESTA NOTA ES PARA AVISARLES QUE EL FIC ESTA YA LLEGANDO A SU FIN, EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES EL FINAL DE ESTE FIC. ESPERO LES GUSTE!!! **


	19. verdadero matrimonio

**CAPITULO 19 " VERDADERO MATRIMONIO" **

Estaba nerviosa, no había podido contactar con su abogado, pero en ese momento eso no era precisamente lo que la tenía nerviosa, se acababa de vestir para cenar con Sesshomaru, un sencillo vestido negro con tacones y su cabello suelto, nada impresionante, pero no estaba segura de cómo actuar que decir o que no decir. Vio a Tamaki en su cuna y le sonrió.

voy a arreglar las cosas con tu padre – le dijo mientras le daba un juguete – ya verás.

Aome! – el llamó Inuyasha – mi hermano acaba de llegar.

Voy!

Aome suspiro y bajo las escaleras encontrándose con un apuesto Sesshomaru. Sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora y se obligo a parecer calmada. El le sonrió y ella casi se cae por estar viendo su brillante sonrisa.

no te preocupes por Tamaki – dijo Izayoi – lo cuidaremos bien, ustedes diviértanse.

Gracias – dijo Aome sonriendo.

Entonces nos vamos.

Sesshomaru le puso una mano a Aome en la espalda y ella se estremeció, irían en su deportivo, Aome encendió la radio y el parecía estar tranquilo cuando se subió y encendió el auto.

quiero que veas una galería de arte antes de cenar, hay tiempo.

¿galería de que?

Arte en especial, un nuevo artista, pero hay cuadros que te gustarían, quizás y te compre uno. – Aome le volteo a ver para saber si lo decía en serio. Lo hacía.

No será necesario…

Creo que si, quiero redecorar la casa, que parezca mas hogareña, quizás un cuadro sea muy buen inicio, después veremos los muebles…

¿Por qué tan repentino?

Tenemos un hijo, no podemos seguir con esa decoración que tiene mesas de vidrio y cosas peligrosas.

Aome no había pensado en eso, pero de repente se dio cuenta que si el lo decía era por que planeaba seguir viviendo con ella, esto le hizo sonreír.

tienes razón – dijo ella sonriendo – habrá que cambiar la decoración.

Ese vestido no lo había visto – dijo el. – te queda bien.

Es nuevo – dijo Aome sonrojada. – he pensado que quizás… quizás sea bueno que comience a trabajar.

¿te hace falta el dinero? – preguntó el serio – puedo darte más…

¡no es eso! – dijo ella apurada – toda mi vida he dependido de otros, quiero trabajar en algo, aunque sea sencillo…

¿y nuestro hijo?

Será de medio tiempo – dijo Aome – pensé en comentarlo contigo y…

¿Qué has pensado?

No lo se, apenas lo pensé…

Piénsalo y lo platicamos – dijo el serio.

Vaya sorpresa, no le había dicho que no, si no que lo pensarían. Era un cambio agradable.

Llegaron a una galería en el centro de la ciudad, había gente haciendo fila pero por alguna razón ellos entraron en cuanto llegaron. Era un lugar pequeño pero de decoración fina y bastante lujosa. Había cuadros de flores hechos con técnicas diferentes, Aome quedo encantada con cada uno de ellos, eran hermosos, al final se enamoro de uno de ellos, no dijo nada por supuesto pero lo vio más tiempo que los demás, quería llevarse un buen recuerdo del cuadro.

discúlpame ahora vengo – dijo Sesshomaru. Aome creyó que iría a saludar a alguien, la verdad no le presto atención.

Cuando el regreso le tomo de la mano para irse de la galería así que Aome no noto que a la pintura le pegaban una estampita de "vendida" antes de que ellos salieran de la sala.

No tuvieron que tomar el auto de nuevo, el restaurante estaba una cuadra, era en un alto edificio y el restaurante era la última planta. Un hermoso restaurante con una terraza que lucía una vista excelente del atardecer y de la ciudad. Su mesa era una de las mejores y Aome no podía evitar el ver el paisaje enamorada de su belleza.

¿te gusta? – preguntó su esposo

Es hermoso – dijo ella sincera – la verdad es que hoy estaba un poco nerviosa por la cita…

No tenías por que – dijo el.

La mesera les dio la carta y Aome noto con enojo como veía mas de lo necesario a su aún esposo. Era una mujer bella, y joven también, una ráfaga de celos le sorprendió pero después recordó que debía confiar en el, como fuera.

traiga dos especiales y un vino blanco – dijo Sesshomaru y Aome solo asintió.

¿pidiendo por mi? – preguntó ella

Te va a gustar – dijo el – créeme.

Bien – dijo ella sonriendo.

Y efectivamente la cena estuvo deliciosa, Aome bebió dos copas de vino blanco y se la paso bien, relajada con el, era raro teniendo en cuenta lo nerviosa que había estado antes. Al final de la cena decidió que tenía que decirle que no quería divorciarse, pero no sabía como se lo diría, tendría que ser fácil tomando en cuenta que el estaba haciendo planes para el futuro.

El de pronto se puso de pie y le tomo de la mano instándola a seguirlo. La llevo a una terraza mas privada, tenía solo una banca para sentarse y ver el resto de la ciudad, para esa hora ya se veían las estrellas y la luna que alumbraba la bella terraza con un par de faros de luz tenue. Era romántico.

Sesshomaru se recargo en el barandal viendo hacía la ciudad. Ella se sentó sintiendo como su corazón latía de prisa.

hoy firme los papeles del divorcio – dijo el.

Y las esperanzas de Aome cayeron al suelo, si los había firmado ¿Por qué hacer planes a futuro con ella? Se dio cuenta que no eran planes con ella, solo de su decoración, quizás un hogar con alguien más, sintió ganas de llorar y pensó que había sido cruel de parte de el hacerle algo así.

si es así por que estabas haciendo planes de decoración – reclamo ella - ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Firmarlos me daba libertad – dijo el encogiendo los hombros.

Libertar ¿para que? – preguntó ella

Para casarme con la mujer que quiero.

Ya estaba dicho, Aome no pudo seguir reteniendo las lágrimas que ya salían, se maldijo por ser tan débil, al final ella había sido quien tramitó los papeles del divorcio, tenía que ser fuerte. Se seco las lágrimas intentando ocultarlas y cuando abrió los ojos le vio arrodillado frente a ella.

así que te casarás conmigo – le dijo el y Aome vio la sortija.

¿el se refería a ella? Pero… la verdad no entendía nada.

pero…ya estábamos casados solo faltaba que no firmarás y…

esta vez quiero un matrimonio por las razones correctas – le dijo el serio – antes tuve una esposa, soy divorciado, era linda y una muy buena persona pero no le di lo que se merecía…

antes tenía un esposo muy guapo pero las cosas no funcionaron – dijo ella sonriendo – me engaño ¿sabes?

Un perdedor – dijo el al ponerle el anillo – yo nunca lo haré.

Eso espero.

Y la beso. Le rodeo el cuello son sus brazos y el la tomo de la cintura. Un beso perfecto en un lugar perfecto.

…………………

Su hermano se veía feliz, a su manera por supuesto, se casarían de nuevo, eso era lo que había planeado, sonrió, al final Aome era la perfecta para su hermano. Vio a sus dos hijos jugando en el patio y su mujer ir tras ellos para ponerles un abrigo. Kykio podría ser fría a veces pero se hacía cargo de sus hijos y de el, era bonita y estaba seguro que si ponía de su parte sería un matrimonio feliz.

Kykio se sentó a su lado y el le tomo de la mano llamando la atención de su mujer.

estaba pensando en que podríamos salir a cenar mañana – dijo sonriendo ella le vio sorprendida – ya sabes sería mañana por que Sesshomaru y Aome tendrían que quedarse con nuestros hijos.

¿hablas en serio?

Claro, hace mucho que no lo hacemos – dijo el serio – quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

¿y a ti que mosca te pico?

Supongo que quiero hacer las cosas bien.

……………….

El día de su boda fue incluso mejor que el anterior, tenía todos los lujos que pudiera haber imaginado y no solo eso, amigos suyos estaban ahí para apoyarle, era el mejor día de su vida, Sesshomaru lucía guapo, seguro e incluso sonriendo, raro, si pero no imposible, al final el la había conquistado por completo.

Disfruto con todo ese día, bailo hasta morir, se quito incluso los zapatos para poder bailar mejor, su vestido lo eligió con mayor tiempo, y lo más importante es que tenían a su hijo Tamaki junto a ellos ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Bueno un año después pudo adivinar que era lo que les faltaba, una hermana para Tamaki que llegó sin complicaciones, Katia, era una bebe sumamente deseada y querida, llegó en el mejor momento y con ella Sesshomaru termino de cambiar por completo, se había vuelto un padre devoto, cariñoso, muy a su estilo por supuesto, quizás no había tantos abrazos como se quería pero había regalos escondidos, salidas sorpresas y apoyo incondicional.

La familia terminó de crecer dos años después cuando Aome dio la sorpresa de unos gemelos, para estos momentos era realmente feliz, tuvo que operarse para no tener más hijos, con cuatro eran más de lo que había pensado, claro que cuando los gemelos nacieron Tamaki ya tenía cinco años entonces cuidaba mejor de su hermanita, Sesshomaru tuvo que aprender a cambiar pañales como era debido, se dividían los trabajos cuando era necesario y cabe decir que Aome pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de sus suegros, por que sus hijos adoraban jugar con sus primos, y los gemelos tendrían para jugar al nuevo bebe que Kykio esperaba junto con Inuyasha.

La familia Taisho creció en unos pocos años, pero eso solo fue motivo de felicidad en los abuelos, tenían más nietos de los que podían imaginar, adoraban a cada uno de ellos, esa mañana por ejemplo estaban los gemelos en sus cunas, Aome y Kykio estaban atendiendo sus necesidades mientras que Shippo y Tamaki estaban escondidos de Katia y Su, las cuales corrían por toda la casa gritando el nombre de sis hermanos.

Tiraron un tarro de porcelana, Katia se hizo un corte en un dedo, y ahí fue cuando su hermano Tamaki salió para revisar que le había pasado. A pesar de su corta edad era muy responsable con su hermanita así que cuando salió la abrazo y le vio el dedo con la cortada.

me duele – dijo Katia llorando – me duele.

Ya no llores – dijo Tamaki sonriendo – vamos a curarte eso si?

¿me vas a dar un dulce? – pregunto la niña

Si pero no de lo digas a mamá, ya sabes no le gustan los dulces antes de comer.

Bueno, gracias hermanito

Tamaki le puso un curita a su pequeña hermana hasta que Shippo apareció y como primo mayor les llevó a ver la televisión para calmar a sus primos. Aome los encontró tomados de la mano en el sofá y supo que algo había pasado, sus dos hijos no se tomaban de la mano así hasta que algo serio pasaba o Katia lloraba, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Esos días eran cosa normal, la casa era un caos pero Aome no los cambiaría por nada, antes no tenía familia y ahora no solo tenía cuatro adorables hijos, también tenía un cuñado algo bromista y gruñón, una madre, un padre y un esposo que la amaba con todo el corazón. Una verdadera familia.

HOLA A TODOS!!!

GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC, SE QUE ES CORTO, A COMPARACION DE MIS OTROS PERO ESTOY SEGURA QUE FUE BASTANTE COMPLETO, PASO LO QUE TENIA QUE PASAR, A MI EN LO PSERONAL ME DEJO BASTANTE SATISFECHA PERO YA SABEN SUS COMENTARIOS SON LO MAS IMPORTANTES!!!

PARA MI SIGUIENTE FIC TENGO DOS OPCIONES, ESPERO VOTES POR LA QUE LES PAREZCA MAS ATRACTIVA.

1.- NO ME OLVIDES

ESTE ES UN INUYASHA – AOME , ES ACERCA DE CÓMO EL DESTINO LOS UNE DESDE NIÑOS, CON VARIOS ENCUENTROS A LO LARGO DE SU VIDA QUE LOS MARCAN PARA SIEMPRE, Y DESPUES DE ALGUNOS AÑOS EL DESTINO LOS UNE CON UN BEBE, UN HIJO QUE NADIE SABE QUE EXISTE, NI SIQUIERA SU PADRE ¿PODRA INUYASHA HACER REALIDAD SU DESTINO A PESAR DE LA RENUENCIA DE AOME?

2.- COMPRANDO UN NOVIO

ESTE ES UN SANGO-MIR0KU , SE QUE LA IDEA DE LA PAREJA ES EXTRAÑA POR QUE CASI NO HAY FICS DE ELLOS PERO LOS CARACTERES ME PARECIERON DE LO MAS NATURAL PARA LA HISTORIA.

SANGO ES UNA CHICA QUE ES TIMIDA Y ENAMORADA AUN DE SU EXNOVIO AL CUAL VA A VER EN UNA REUNION DE EXCOIMPAÑEROS, DECIDIDA A PARECER TOTALMENTE CURADA DE ESE AMOR CONTRARA A UN PROFESIONAL PARA QUE SE HAGA PASAR POR SU NOVIO, A MIROKU EL CUAL AL PRINCIPIO CREE QUE SERA UN TRABAJO NORMAL PERO ¿SU CORAZON SALDRA LIBRE DE ESTE CONTRATO?


End file.
